Live and let die
by Airvata
Summary: Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Cela devait être notre chance et cela sera notre fin. Nous avions commencé ensemble nous finirons ensemble. Venez découvrir l'histoire parfois triste, parfois drôle, parfois douteuse de deux protagonistes en pleine apocalypse.
1. Devinette et interrogatoire

Bonjour à tous, voici ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers de The Walking Dead, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je m'excuse par avance des éventuelles fautes que vous risquez de rencontrer. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais! :)

\- L'histoire débute à peu près au début de la saison 4.

\- Les personnages de Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas, seul les deux protagonistes que vous allez rencontrer sont à moi. ;)

Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture :D

CHAPITRE PREMIER: _**Devinette et interrogatoire.**_

J'en ai marre. Voila deux bonnes heures que mon acolyte de survie et moi marchons dans la forêt sous une pluie torrentielle. L'odeur de la terre mouillée emplie mes narines. D'un mouvement sec de la main je ramène une mèche de cheveux humide derrière mon oreille en soufflant un bon coup. Je jète un coup d'oeil à ce qui m'entoure, des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres, trop d'arbres.

«Allez, dis le, on est perdu ?! »Lançais-je à mon coéquipier qui marchait devant moi.

«Si on savait ce qu'on cherchait ce serait beaucoup plus simple! »Rétorque-t-il en tournant sa tête légèrement vers moi.

Pas faux. Nous marchons à l'aveugle depuis plusieurs jours. Notre ancien abri avait été pris d'assaut par ces foutus zombies qui avaient semble-t-il repéré notre odeur. Nous avions du fuir de toute urgence, emportant avec nous nos maigres provisions et nos armes. Des armes qui se résument à un couteau et une batte de baseball. Ce qui n'est en soi pas le plus pratique.

«J'ai une devinette pour toi ..» Annonçais-je d'une voix plate.

«Je t'écoute. »

«Quelle est la mamie qui fait peur aux zombies? »

«Je ne sais pas ..» Souffle-t-il s'attendant au pire.

«Mamie-traillette! »

Mon équipier se tourne face à moi haussant un sourcil.

«T'es sérieuse? C'est la pire blague que t'ai pu me sortir depuis le début de ce merdier. »

«T'es pas bon public c'est tout. »Rétorquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Soudain un grognement se fait entendre. Nous tournons à l'unisson nos têtes vers l'arrière. Un zombie.

«Je crois qu'on n'est pas seul à s'être perdus» M'esclaffais-je en empoignant toujours ma batte.

Alors que je commence à m'approcher du mort-vivant, un deuxième apparaît, puis un troisième. Je recule en avisant une horde d'une vingtaine de ces pourritures qui s'approche de nous.

«Merde, ils sont beaucoup trop, on ne fait pas le poids, faut qu'on se barre. »

À peine sa phrase terminée, mon compagnon m'attrape le bras et me tire pour entamer une course en pleine forêt. Nous courons à en perdre haleine distinguant de nouveaux grognements de plus en plus proche. Sans prévenir nous bifurquons sur la droite. Ma respiration commence à se raccourcir et ma gorge me brûle. La pluie se déverse sur nous, empêchant tout visuel à plus de 2m. Brutalement nous sortons de la forêt trébuchant sur ce qui semble être du bitume. Déséquilibré, mon ami tombe, j'arrive avec peine à me stabiliser quand soudain une lumière nous aveugle. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche les mains tendues, j'entend des pneus crisser et ferme les yeux par réflexe. Un cri sort de ma bouche sans que je puisse le retenir. Puis le silence.

« Je suis morte ? »

J'ouvre un œil puis deux, la lumière qui s'est considérablement rapprochée m'éblouie. Je tourne la tête et voit mon compagnon se relever difficilement, son couteau tendu dans sa main droite. Un bruit de porte qui claque me fait sursauter. J'empoigne fermement ma batte.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

La voix de l'inconnu claque dans le silence. Je place ma main devant mes yeux et distingue un homme nous tenant en joue avec un flingue. Je remarque rapidement qu'il n'est pas seul, de l'autre coté de la voiture un deuxième nous tient en joue. Légèrement en retrait se trouve une moto, l'homme placé devant nous vise avec.. Une arbalète ?!

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, mon coéquipier prend la parole.

« Nous sommes que deux, on marchait dans la forêt quand on a rencontré une horde, on s'enfuyait avant que l'on découvre la route. »

« Et avant que vous tentiez de nous rouler dessus » rajoutai-je avant de me recevoir un coup de coude.

« VOS NOMS !» Cri l'inconnu nous visant toujours.

« Je m'appelle Milo et elle c'est Mina.. » Me désigne-t-il, le bras tenant son couteau toujours tendu face à lui.

« Combien de rôdeurs avez vous tué ? » Nous demande alors l'homme (qui commence d'ailleurs sérieusement à m'échauffer).

« Tu crois réellement qu'on fait les comptes ? » Lançai-je à notre interlocuteur.

« Combien de personnes avez vous tué ? » Continu-t-il.

Je regarde alors Milo avec des gros yeux. Il est sérieux lui ?!

« Tu veux pas non plus nos empreintes ?!»

Je commence sérieusement à perdre patience. Le pluie continue toujours de tomber et je commence à être frigorifiée.

« Ferme-la et répond à la question ! »

Je tourne la tête vers celui qui parlé, et remarque que c'est l'homme à l'arbalète, je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand Milo me coupe :

« Deux. » Répond-t-il finalement d'une voix sombre.

« Pourquoi ? » Renchéri l'inconnu.

Encore une fois Milo me devance.

« Elles avaient été mordues ».

Un silence plutôt gênant s'installe, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de la pluie qui s'écrase contre la tôle de voiture qui nous fait face. L'inconnu nous visant toujours se tourne vers ses coéquipiers. Je tourne mon visage vers Milo. Nos regards se croisent, nous sommes complètements démunis et pas assez armés pour faire face. D'un coup je pense à une chose plutôt essentielle que nous avons légèrement occultée.

« Euh, si vous pouviez décider de notre sort rapidement qu'il y a toujours une horde de zombies qui marche derrière nous et je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder ». Balançais-je à nos interlocuteurs.

Effectivement, ma phrase à peine terminée, on commence à entendre quelques grognements qui se rapprochent.

L'inconnu baisse alors son arme et s'avance vers nous. Je vois Milo baisser son couteau en me faisant signe de la tête de baisser également ma batte. À contre-coeur je m'exécute.

« Je m'appelle Rick, je suis le chef d'un groupe. Notre campement n'est pas loin.. » il nous regarde de haut en bas. « Venez ».

Il fait demi-tour en nous intimant de coup de tête de le suivre, il monte dans sa voiture pendant que son équipier nous ouvre les portes arrières du pick-up dans lequel nous grimpons Milo et moi.

Au moment où la voiture démarre, les zombies sortent de la forêt tour à tour. L'homme qui se prénomme Rick fait demi-tour tout comme la moto à nos cotés. Milo attrape ma main et la serre. Nous nous regardons ne sachant pas si nous avions pris la bonne décision.

À suivre...

J'espère que cela vous a plu, je poste la suite au plus vite ;)


	2. Audition et cigarette

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture :D

CHAPTER TWO : _**Audition et cigarette**_ _ **.**_

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, je frottais mes mains moites sur mon jean. Refermant ma prise sur la hanse de mon sac à dos et soufflant que grand coup je passais la porte de l'énorme bâtiment qui me faisait face._

 _À l'intérieur c'était l'euphorie, les gens couraient partout, d'autres tentaient de remplir des papiers en prenant appuie sur les murs, les tables, les dos de leurs camarades._

 _Je m'avançais de pas lent vers l'accueil. La dame me lança à peine un regard en me tendant une feuille à remplir. Je fouillais alors dans la poche devant de mon sac et en sortis un stylo. Je m'asseyais en tailleur dos à un mur posant mon papier par terre commençant à le remplir. Une fois fait je le rendis à la même dame qui me soupira d'une voix lasse: « escalier, première porte à droite »._

 _Suivant ses indications j'ouvris la porte me retrouvant dans une énorme salle remplie de personnes qui patientaient. Je me frayais un passage vers la fenêtre, et m'installais proche de celle-ci. Je frottais une nouvelle fois mes mains contre mon jean._

 _« Première audition ? » Me lança un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus._

 _« Ça se voit tant que ça ?» Rétorquais-je en souriant nerveusement._

 _Le jeune homme rigola en me tendant la main._

 _« Enchanté, je m'appelle Milo, moi aussi je passe l'audition »._

 _« Wilehlmina » Répondis-je en lui serrant la main, légèrement plus détendue_.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Le bruit d'une grille qu'on ouvre me réveille en sursaut. Je ne me suis pas rendue-compte de mettre endormie durant le trajet. Dés fois je me demande sincèrement comment j'ai fais pour survivre jusqu'ici. La pluie a cessé de tomber. Je tourne la tête vers Milo et le voit regardant par sa fenêtre d'un regard concentré. Après un léger étirement je penche ma tête pour regarder à mon tour et découvre stupéfaite une gigantesque prison.

« Waouh ! » Soufflais-je discrètement.

La voiture finie par s'arrêter, Rick et son équipier en descendent. Ils nous ouvrent les portes pour qu'on fasse de même. Je m'avance vers Milo qui est debout à coté du pick-up en resserrant ma batte contre ma poitrine. Rick se tourne vers nous :

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter à tout le monde »

Incertains nous lui emboîtons le pas. Il n'y a personne dehors. Les deux personnes qui étaient présentes tout à l'heure semble être déjà rentrées dans la prison. Rick nous ouvre la porte et nous entrons dans ce qui semble être un réfectoire. Plusieurs têtes se tournent vers nous.

« Bien, tout le monde écoutez moi » Commence Rick « Nous avons rencontrés ces deux personnes sur la route, elles sont clean ».

Je vois certains relâcher leurs épaules et souffler. Rick continue de parler.

« Je vous présente Milo et Mina »

Une femme aux cheveux gris coupés courts s'approche de nous un sourire bienveillant collé au visage.

« Je m'appelle Carol, sachez que si Rick vous fait confiance nous vous ferons confiance. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je regarde autour de moi et constate que Milo s'intègre plutôt bien, il parle avec Rick et ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Assise sur un banc je sens du mouvement. Un jeune homme asiatique me sourit.

« J'étais dans la voiture avec Rick, je m'appelle Glenn, la fille brune que tu vois là-bas c'est Maggie, la blonde à coté c'est sa sœur Beth, et l'homme avec les béquilles c'est Hershel, leur père.» Commence-t-il a déblatérer à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Ah ouais, vous blaguez pas avec le jeu des sept familles vous ! » Le coupais-je

Glenn me regarde un sourcil levé, et éclate de rire. Quelques tête se tournent vers nous. Mon regard se pose au fond de la pièce.

« C'est la première fois que j'en vois un en vrai ! » M'extasiais-je ouvrant grand les yeux.

« De quoi ? » Me demande-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

« Bah un redneck » exposais-je en éclatant de rire.

D'un coup la porte à notre droit s'ouvre laissant entrer un petit groupe de personne. Un jeune garçon tenant un bébé dans ses bras et une jeune femme à la peau noire portant un katana. Rick s'approche d'eux et leur explique rapidement la situation. Je me lève et me dirige vers eux, Milo en fait de même.

« Salut, je m'appelle Mina, il est cool ton katana »

On a vu mieux comme présentation, quoiqu'on notera une sympathique rime, mais cela semble avoir légèrement déridé la femme qui me répond.

« Je m'appelle Michonne...Et merci ».

Après que Milo se présente, Rick nous explique que Carl et Judith sont ses gamins. On comprend rapidement que leur mère n'a pas survécue. Je fais un sourire crispé au jeune garçon.

On entend alors la voix de Carol qui nous annonce que le repas est prêt, et tout le monde prend place autour de la table. Milo et moi sommes séparés, celui-ci est assis à coté de Rick, je prend alors la seule place disponible à coté de Glenn.

Les conserves sont distribuées, tout le monde commence à manger, les conversations allant de bon train. Ma conserve de haricot dans la main je me rend compte que je ne peux pas l'ouvrir, j'avise alors un couteau posé un peu plus loin à ma diagonale.

« Euh, excuse-moi ? » Lançais-je à la personne installée en face du dit couteau.

Je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit du redneck, il ne me répond pas. Je prend le bouchon d'une bouteille de vin qui vient d'être fraichement dé-bouchonné et le lance dans sa direction. Je fais mouche et je vois l'homme lever la tête avec un regard noir.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! » M'agresse-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je voudrais le couteau s'il te plaît ! »

Les conversations se sont tues et tout le monde écoute notre semblant de discussion.

« Et t'étais obligée de me balancer un bouchon dans la gueule pour ça ? »

« Calme tes ardeurs Robin des Bois, je te demande simplement un couteau pour pouvoir bouffer. »

J'entend Glenn à ma gauche qui s'étouffe dans son verre d'eau.

L'homme à l'arbalète serre les poings et me fusille du regard.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » Répond-t-il les dents serrées.

« Je connais pas ton prénom alors je fais comme je peux.. Bordel tu veux pas me passer ce foutu couteau ? »

J'ai faim et il commence sérieusement à m'énerver celui-là. Je le vois se lever et prendre son arbalète, il se retourne pour quitter la table et tout en me regardant prend le couteau avec lui. Avant de sortir de la pièce je l'entend grogner :

« Bon appétit barbie ».

Je pousse un petit cri outrée, Glenn s'étouffe toujours dans son verre. Maggie lui donne quelques coups dans le dos et s'adresse à moi.

\- « C'est vrai que t'es vachement blonde, c'est naturel ? »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On est installés dans une cellule, Milo a pris le lit du haut et moi celui du bas. La prison est calme tout le monde est parti dormir.

« Milo tu dors ? » Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

« Oui » Marmonne-t-il.

Je me lève d'un bond et monte dans sa couchette, je pousse ses jambes pour m'asseoir en tailleur.

« Tu penses quoi d'eux ? Tu crois qu'on peut rester ? Enfin que ça vaut le coup ? »

Milo se relève, je le vois en pleine réflexion.

« Je pense que oui, ils m'ont l'air bien et ils nous ont gentiment intégrés. » Me répond-t-il.

« Justement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça un peu louche.. Ils nous ont rien demandé sur notre passé.. »

« Ils vont le faire, mais pas maintenant, je suppose que nous sommes en évaluation ».

J'hochevlentement la tête.

« Il te reste une cigarette dans ton sac ? Je n'en ai plus » lui demandais-je avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

« Non, et je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter cette merde » Marmonne-t-il.

Je rigole et lui dit qu'il a raison. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et descend de son lit. Je m'assoie sur le mien mais l'envie de fumer est trop grande. Je me lève discrètement et enfile ma paire de basket noire. Je sors discrètement de notre cellule marchant vers le réfectoire...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _J'allumais une cigarette et tirais sur celle-ci. la fumée emplissait mes poumons et un sentiment d'apaisement me submergea. Je réitérais le même mouvement plusieurs fois._

 _« Tu devrais penser à arrêter, c'est vraiment de la merde ces trucs »._

 _Je tournais la tête vers la provenance de la voix et apercevais Milo qui s'approchait de moi._

 _« Je le ferai, mais pas maintenant » Lui répondis-je en me poussant sur le muret le laissant s'installer._

 _Un silence s'installait, nous regardions les gens sortirent et rentrer dans cet immense bâtiment._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu feras si t'es pas prise ? » Me demanda-t-il subitement en jouant avec un lacet de son gilet._

 _« Je ne sais pas.. Je ne me vois faire rien d'autre que..ça » Lui répondis-je avec une voix bancale levant les bras vers le bâtiment._

 _« Je comprend, c'est pareil pour moi.. »_

 _Tout d'un coup les personnes autour de nous se levaient et s'avançaient vers un grand panneau en bois. Les résultats venaient d'être donnés. Je regardais Milo, mes mains redevaient moites. Il me les pris et me fis descendre du muret. Nous nous avançâmes mains dans la mains vers ce simple tableau en bois qui allait décider de notre avenir._

 _Mon regard glissa sur la liste, peu de noms, beaucoup trop peu, pourtant au milieu je vis mon prénom et juste en bas celui de Milo._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Je secoue la tête sortant de mes pensées, il me faut une cigarette. Je m'arrête subitement, cette odeur, la nicotine. Tel un fauve je pars à la quête de ma proie. L'odeur se fait de plus en plus insistante à l'approche de la porte entrouverte donnant sur la cour de la prison. Je m'approche de celle-ci et la pousse doucement, la fraicheur de la nuit me frappe de plein fouet, je referme mes bras autour de moi par réflexe. Un nuage de fumée m'explose en plein visage. Je tourne la tête et me confronte à deux yeux plissés cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux. Merde c'est Robin des bois.

« Euh, t'aurais une cigarette ? » Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

L'homme amène sa clope à sa bouche et tire une grande bouffée. Il me fixe toujours, je me force à ne pas baisser les yeux.

« Tu voulais pas plutôt un couteau ? » Me lance-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Je le regarde surprise. Est-ce qu'il vient de faire de l'humour ?

Mes yeux dévient vers son visage, des petites rides apparaissent dans le coin de ses yeux, des yeux bleus qui sont cachés par des cheveux qui lui arrivent un peu au dessus des épaules. Une petite barbe courte orne une bouche fine. Je ne peux m'empêchais de faire descendre mon regard sur des bras musclés. En pleine exploration je ne me rend pas compte que l'homme aborde un petit sourire en coin. Je l'entend se racler la gorge. Prise en flagrant délit je fais rapidement remonter mes yeux vers les siens, sans pouvoir contrôler je me met à rougir comme une gamine. Maudites hormones.

Il balance son mégot devant lui crachant les restes de sa fumée. Il récupère son arbalète posée près de lui et part vers la porte afin de rentrer. Arrivé au seuil il se retourne et me regarde de bas en haut s'attardant légèrement sur mes hanches puis ma poitrine.

« Prend pas l'habitude » Grogne-t-il en me balançant son paquet de clope que j'attrape de justesse.

J'ouvre le paquet et découvre qu'il reste une cigarette. Fouillant dans ma poche arrière de mon jean j'en sors mon briquet. Mes yeux fixés sur la porte que l'archer vient d'emprunter j'allume mon tube de nicotine.

\- « C'est qu'il est plutôt pas mal ce redneck » Pouffais-je dans mon coin en dégustant ma cigarette tant attendue. « Il faudra quand même que je me renseigne sur son prénom ».

À suivre...


	3. Shopping et Zombie - Partie 1

Bonjour à tous, voila le chapitre trois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine! :)

Chapitre trois : _Shopping et zombie – partie 1_

Assise en tailleur sur le banc du réfectoire, je soupire en avalant une gorgée du café soluble que m'a gentiment préparé Beth. Notre première nuit à la prison fut plutôt courte. Malgré l'accueil chaleureux je ne peux m'empêcher de rester sur mes gardes.

Tout le monde est déjà réveillé et l'ambiance est au beau fixe. Un peu plus tôt ce matin Maggie est venue prendre de nos nouvelles et nous a expliqué comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette prison. Elle nous a parlé d'un certain type qui se faisait appeler le Gouverneur. Ils l'avaient combattus et celui-ci avait pris la fuite. Elle nous expliqua également que son père était le seul à avoir des notions de médecine étant un vétérinaire à la retraite et qu'il s'était fait mordre peu de temps après leur arrivée forçant Rick à l'amputer d'une jambe. Charmant. Ils semblaient avoir enfin trouvé une stabilité et tout le monde retrouvait peu à peu le sourire malgré de nombreuses pertes.

Rick rentra dans la pièce accompagné de l'archer.

« Aujourd'hui on part en ravitaillement, j'ai besoin de 6 personnes, on fera 3 groupes de deux. »

Je vois le redneck faire un pas en avant signifiant sa participation.

« On va venir avec Maggie ! » Lance Glenn qui se tourne vers sa copine en souriant.

À ce moment-là, deux têtes apparaissent dans mon champs de vision. Il s'agit de Sasha et de son frère Tyreese. Nous les avons très peu vu depuis notre arrivée.

« On est de la partie aussi ! » Balance l'homme noir à la carrure imposante.

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche à la recherche du regard de Milo. Encore une fois il semble être en pleine réflexion. Je vois son front se plisser, et tout en me regardant hoche discrètement la tête.

« Je vous accompagne ! » Déclarais-je.

Rick nous regarde simultanément. Après un instant d'hésitation je le vois acquiescer.

« Très bien, vous partez dans 15 minutes, préparez vous ».

Je me lève et suit Milo qui se dirige vers notre cellule. Il s'assoit sur le lit. Je commence à ouvrir mon sac pour prendre le nécessaire.

« Ils vont te poser des questions, ils vont profiter que l'on soit séparés pour chercher à en savoir plus sur nous » Me balance-t-il de façon tout à fait subtile.

Je stoppe un instant mon mouvement et relève la tête. Bien sur.

« Ils seront déçus, nous n'avons rien fait d'extraordinaire... Quoique survivre à une apocalypse c'est déjà un véritable exploit. »

Tout en replongeant ma tête dans le sac pour en sortir un t-shirt blanc et un jean bleu clair j'entend Milo pouffer.

« Sois prudente, on ne sait pas encore qui sont réellement ses gens. Ne risque pas ta peau bêtement. » Me dit-il avec une douceur qui me serre le cœur.

« T'inquiètes, tu restes mon acolyte de survie préféré » Je lui fais un clin d'oeil tout en retirant mon sweat gris.

Milo est encore perdu dans ses pensées. J'enfile mon jean et mon haut ainsi que ma veste en cuir.. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Je m'assoie sur le bout du lit afin de lancer mes chaussures et d'un geste souple de la main réunis mes cheveux pour en faire une queue de cheval haute et serrée. J'entend Rick nous appelé pour partir. Je me lève et attrape ma batte de baseball. Je rigole en pensant à la première fois que j'ai du m'en servir pour dégommer un zombie. C'était la seule arme à ma portée. Je n'avais encore jamais utilisé d'arme à feu.

Nous descendons avec Milo afin de rejoindre les autres qui sont près des grilles de la prison, chargeant la voiture.

Rick nous fait ses dernières recommandations pendant que Shasha monte à l'avant coté conducteur, Tyreese la suivant coté passager. J'embrasse Milo sur la joue.

« Sois prudente Mini-Mina » Me lance-t-il en serrant ma main.

Je pouffe faussement outrée. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je fais 1m56 les bras levés.

« Toi aussi ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous roulons depuis un moment, je suis littéralement écrasée contre la vitre, Maggie au milieu et Glenn de l'autre coté de la voiture. L'archer roule devant nous sur sa moto. Pratique.

« Vous êtes seuls depuis le début Milo et toi ? » Lance Tyreese brisant le silence.

Je ne pensais pas qu'ils attaqueraient aussi tôt les questions.

« On était un groupe de quatre au début de tout ça, ça a mal tourné et depuis plusieurs mois ouais on est que tout les deux ».

« Vous vous connaissiez avant ? » Demande Glenn lui aussi collé à la vitre.

Je triture le bout de ma batte par réflexe.

« Ouais.. Ça fait plusieurs années.. »

J'avise Sasha qui me regarde par le rétroviseur, Tyreese me fixe également.

« Tu faisais quoi avant ? » Renchéri Glenn « Perso j'étais livreur de pizza ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. C'est vrai que je l'imagine bien avec sa casquette sur son scooter, sillonnant les rues d'Atlanta.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la voiture ralentie avant de s'arrêter devant un gigantesque centre-commercial. L'archer gare sa moto un peu plus loin dans le fossé et la cache avec des branches, je le regarde faire un peu surprise.

« Il est légèrement parano votre pote ?! »

Les autres me répondent en rigolant et tout le monde sort de la voiture. On fait alors trois groupes de deux comme Rick nous l'a dit un peu plus tôt. Naturellement Glenn et Maggie se mettent ensemble, tandis que Sasha se place à coté de son frère. Je me tourne vers l'archer.

« Bon bah on a pas trop le choix, on va devoir faire équipe ».

Je l'entend grogner. Glenn prend alors la parole.

Maggie et moi on va inspecter les alentours, Sasha, Tyreese vous faîtes le coté droit du rez-de-chaussé, et Mina et Daryl vous faîtes le coté gauche. On avisera plus tard l'étage. Au moindre problème..

« On crie et on court ? » Le coupais-je

« C'est à peu prés ça ! » Me répond-t-il en souriant « Allez à tout à l'heure soyez prudents ».

Nous partons ainsi par deux à nos postes respectifs. Je commence à suivre l'archer quand je réalise quelque chose.

« Tu t'appelles Daryl alors ? » Lançais-je à mon nouveau acolyte de survie me mettant à sa hauteur.

« Oui » Marmonne-t-il en accélérant le pas.

« C'est vachement.. »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, il se retourne vers moi en me faisant signe de la fermer. En effet, nous arrivons devant la porte du centre-commercial et nous entendons déjà un grognement. Daryl ouvre la porte et tue d'un coup de flèche le premier rôdeur. Nous partons directement du côté gauche du magasin .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous avons rencontré peu de zombie jusqu'au premier magasin. C'est une sorte de mini supérette. Daryl rentre en premier et avance directement vers le fond du magasin. Ma batte bien tenue dans mes mains je m'approche du comptoir. Tout est poussiéreux. Alors que je me penche pour ouvrir les tiroirs j'entend l'arbalète de l'archer s'enclencher. Je relève la tête pour voir si il a besoin d'aide mais apparement non.

En ouvrant le premier tiroir je découvre des stylos, des mouchoirs, un paquet de chewing-gum ainsi qu'un paquet de clope entamé. Je l'ouvre et y découvre trois cigarette, je souris victorieuse. Je sens quelque chose au fond du tiroir. Je plonge ma main et en sort deux capotes. Hem. Je reste bêtement le bras en l'air où se balance mon «butin» les yeux fixés dessus. J'entend ricaner. Je relève brutalement la tête à en faire craquer mes vertèbres. Ah bah elles ont craqués. Aie. Je croise le regard de Daryl qui se moque de moi. Rouge pivoine je range les capotes.. Dans la poche de mon jean. Pur réflexe. J'entend à nouveau ricaner, mais cette-fois un peu plus fort.

« J'ai trouvé des clopes » Lui lançais-je afin de changer de sujet en lui présentant mon paquet abîmé d'un petit sourire victorieux.

Je le vois fouiller son sac et en sortir une cartouche entière de cigarette. Mon sourire s'efface.

« On partage ? » L'implorais-je du regard.

« Tu partages tes capotes ? » Me demande-t-il un sourire en coin.

Hein ? Je le regarde la bouche ouverte, complètement idiote. Il se met alors à rigoler de façon tout à fait sexy.. NON de façon tout à fait mesquine.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'un grognement se fait entendre. Nous sortons rapidement de la petite supérette. Nous sommes dans une des grandes allées du centre commercial et apercevons deux zombie s'approchant de nous. J'empoigne fermement ma batte des deux mains et m'approche de celui en face de moi. Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui j'entend sa mâchoire claquée. J'abat alors mon bout de bois sur son crâne qui explose m'arrosant de sang visqueux et puant. Je donne encore deux gros coups sur la tête explosée du corps par terre dorénavant mort pour de bon afin d'être sure. Je me remet droite et souffle pour dégager une mèche de cheveux qui s'est détachée se mettant devant mes yeux. Je me retourne et vois Daryl qui récupère sa flèche sur le deuxième cadavre, me regardant d'une manière indéchiffrable.

« Génial, mes fringues sont pourries. Faut trouver un magasin rapidement. » Grognais-je en cherchant le dit magasin.

J'aperçois au fond du couloir une enseigne de vêtement. Parfait. Je commence à partir dans cette direction quand je me retourne pour voir si Daryl me suit. Ma batte poisseuse posée négligemment sur mon épaule, je capte le regard de l'archer. Il me dévisage sans aucune gêne.

« Tu viens ? » Lui demandais-je en me retournant continuant ma route, tout en sentant son regard brûler dans mon dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant que Daryl surveille l'entrée du magasin je farfouille les rayons à la recherche d'un nouveau tee-shirt. Alors que je dégotte un débardeur noir, ma batte coincée sous mon bras, j'entend Daryl gronder. Je me tourne dans sa direction et le voit aux prises de plusieurs rôdeurs. Il arrive à se dégager et court dans ma direction. Sans avoir le temps de dire ouf il m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne au fond du magasin. Par chance la porte s'ouvre facile et on s'y engouffre la refermant de justesse. Nous entendons le bruit des corps des zombies qui se jette sur la porte. Après un léger contrôle visuel de la pièce apparement vide, il me fait signe de l'aider à déplacer un des canapés contre la porte. Une fois fait nous reculons à l'unissions vers le fond de la pièce.

« On a eu chaud » Lui chuchotais-je.

« Si t'avais pas voulu faire du shopping on n'en serait pas la ! Marmonne-t-il à mon attention.

« Gniagniagnia » Répondis-je avec toute la maturité possible.

Les grognements continuent, apparement nous en avons encore pour un moment. Je pose ma batte en faisant le moins de bruit possible sur le bureau ainsi que le débardeur que j'ai gardé bien serré dans ma main. Je tourne la tête et voit Daryl inspecter les placards de la pièce. Je fais rapidement passer mon tee-shirt à l'origine blanc qui est maintenant rouge sang au dessus de ma tête, et le jette à travers la pièce. Me retrouvant en soutien-gorge, j'attrape le débardeur, mais au moment de l'enfiler j'entend un petit grognement. Pensant faire face à un rôdeur, je tourne la tête en direction de l'archer . Celui-ci s'est stoppé dans ses recherches et fixe le haut de mon corps. Je le sens légèrement tendu. Je ricane doucement et enfile prestement mon débardeur l'ajustant du mieux possible. Evidemment dans la précipitation je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de prendre ma taille. Alors que je lâche le bas du tissus celui-ci remonte instantanément sur mon ventre plat (les biens-faits de l'apocalypse) dévoilant mon nombril percé. Oui vraiment ce n'est pas la bonne taille.

« Mon cher Daryl, mes yeux sont plus hauts » Je ne peux m'empêcher de le charrier.

Je l'entend marmonner quelque chose à propos de gonzesse et de pudeur avant de repartir dans ses recherches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela doit faire une bonne demie-heure que nous sommes coincés dans cette pièce. Les grognements légèrement moins nombreux persistent encore. Soudain mon ventre se met à gronder. J'ai faim. Mal à l'aise je resserre ma queue de cheval. J'entend Daryl ouvrir son sac et chercher quelque chose. J'entend le bruit d'un objet qui glisse sur le carrelage et une barre de céréale entre dans mon champ de vision. Je lève la tête.

« Merci Daryl » Je lui souris en empoignant la barre.

Alors que je déguste mon encas, une voix rauque brise le silence.

« Vous faisiez quoi dans la forêt ton petit-ami et toi ? »

« On cherchait un abri mais on s'est surtout perdus.. » Lui répondis-je « T'en veux ? » Lui demandais-je en lui tendant la moité de la barre de céréale entamée.

Il me fait non de la tête et se met à mordiller son pouce en me regardant. Ses yeux toujours cachés par ses cheveux. Soudain nous entendons du mouvement derrière la porte puis une voix. Nous nous levons afin de dégager le canapé. La porte s'ouvre sur Glenn.

« Libérée, délivrée ! » Criais-je en levant les bras en l'air.

Pendant que je récupère mes affaires, Daryl explique rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé à Glenn et Maggie. Nous sortons tous du magasin nous dirigeant vers l'entrée afin de rejoindre Sasha et Tyreese. Alors que je passe devant Daryl je me penche vers son oreille.

\- « Milo n'est pas mon petit-ami ».

À suivre...


	4. Shopping et zombie - Partie 2

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre quatre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review. Bonne lecture :D

Chapitre quatre: _Shopping et Zombie_ \- Partie 2:

Arrivés devant l'entrée principale du centre commercial, nous remarquons que ni Sasha, ni Tyreese ne sont présents.

«Vous entendez? »Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

«Non, quoi? »Me-répond Maggie de la même voix, elle aussi peu sereine.

«Bah rien .. C'est beaucoup trop silencieux ...» Je serre ma batte contre ma poitrine. «J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça» Continuais-je.

«On devrait aller voir» Renchéri-Glenn.

Après un signe de la tête du chasseur, nous partons tous les quatre du côté droit du bâtiment, là où était Sasha et Tyreese un peu plus tôt. Quelques corps de rôdeurs jonchent le sol de l'allée, témoignant du passage de nos deux amis. Daryl et Glenn ouvrent la marche. Maggie et moi sommes un peu plus en arrière, autour de nous autour de nous. Inconsciemment nous nous collons.

Je vois Daryl s'arrêter et nous faire signe de faire de même, un doigt posé sur nos lèvres nous intimant le silence. Je regarde Maggie. Elle m'a fait un sourire crispé. Tout d'un coup nous entendons une voix. Puis deux. Elles se rapprochent. Pris de panique, Glenn et Daryl nous poussent vers la gauche. Nous entrons dans ce qui semble être les toilettes du centre-commercial. Daryl colle son oreille contre la porte. Ma respiration devient courte alors que nous entendons des pas se rapprocher. Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Bon sang j'ai la trouille. Je sens Maggie qui m'attrape la main et la serre fort.

Subitement, Daryl ouvre la porte. Je ferme les yeux et pousse un petit cri pointant ma batte vers l'avant. Je sens Maggie se crisper.

«Daryl? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Sasha.

«Non mais ça va pas! On a eu la peur de notre vie » M'exclamais-je une main sur le cœur, les jambes tremblantes.

«Parle pour toi Barbie! »Rétorque Daryl en sortant de la pièce replaçant son arbalète dans son dos. Nous le suivons.

«On a trouvé pas mal de choses, mais on a besoin d'aide pour tout porter » » Déclare Tyreese avec un grand sourire.

Nous partons donc tous les six guidés par Tyreese chercher les provisions.

«Ça se passe toujours comme ça vos expéditions? »Demandais-je au groupe.

«T'as encore rien vu. »Me répond Glenn en souriant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Voila, c'est le dernier sac» Déclare Tyreese en posant le dit sac à côté des sept autres devant l'entrée du centre commercial, coté extérieur. Ils n'ont pas menti, ils ont effectivement trouvé une mine d'or. On a de quoi tenir l'hiver avec toute la nourriture, les vêtements et même des munitions dénichés.

«Je pense qu'on va pouvoir ...»

Glenn ne peut finir sa phrase, nous entendons une multitudes de grognements. Sous nos yeux nous voyons arriver une véritable horde de centaine de zombies.

« ON SE CASSE» Crie Daryl en empoignant deux sacs.

Nous l'imitons en prenant également un sac chacun et courons en direction de la voiture. Les grognements s'intensifient. Les zombies arrivent de tous les côtés. On va bientôt être encerclés. Sasha ouvre le coffre de la voiture et balance son sac avant de courir et de s'installer au volant, allumant le moteur. Glenn et Maggie sont devant moi et l'imitent en prenant place rapidement à l'arrière de la voiture. Je vois Tyreese monter également. Alors que je cours toujours me rapprochant de véhicule je vois Daryl en proie à des rôdeurs. Lâchant mon sac je cours vers lui et abat ma batte sur un zombie.

Daryl essaye de s'approcher de l'endroit où il a caché sa moto mais les morts se multiplient et fondent sur nous.

«DARYL MONTE DANS LA VOITURE» Lui hurlais-je en frappant un peu partout.

Je l'entend crier de rage. Il se retourne et pars en courant vers la voiture jetant au passage ses sacs dans le coffre. Je cours derrière lui, laissant mon sac de provision choir sur le bitume. Daryl s'installe sur le siège arrière.

Je le suis de près et me jette dans la voiture atterrissant sur ses genoux et ceux de Maggie. L'archer ferme la porte et Sasha part en trombe partant à reculons. Nous voyons le paysage du centre-commercial s'estomper infesté de centaines de rôdeurs. Après dix minutes de route en sens inverse, Sasha s'arrête et nous soufflons tous un grand coup. Je réalise alors ma position plus que improbable. Je suis littéralement affalée sur le ventre, sur Daryl et Maggie. Je me racle la gorge gênée et tente de me relever. Alors que j'essaye de m'installer entre le chasseur et Maggie j'entend Glenn gronder.

«Mina lève toi ya pas la place je vais mourir étouffé si ça continue».

Je m'appuie sur l'appuie-tête en face de Daryl et me soulève.

«On va rentrer mais je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre la même route que l'aller, elle doit être infestée de rôdeurs, le trajet va être long» Déclare Sasha en faisant demi-tour pour mettre la voiture dans le bon sens.

«Ça veut dire que je vais devoir faire tout ce voyage dans cette position? »Demandais-je toujours à moitié relevée.

«Assis toi sur les genoux de Daryl» Suggère Maggie en gloussant.

Je me tourne comme je peux vers l'archer. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je me décale et pose une fesse sur ses jambes. Pas de réaction. Je pose l'autre. Je lâche l'appuie-tête et souffle. C'est beaucoup mieux. Assise en équilibre sur ses genoux je n'ose plus bouger. Nous roulons déjà depuis 20 minutes. Le trajet va vraiment être long.

J'avise Maggie qui a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Glenn et qui a fermé les yeux. Tyreese semble perdu, le regard rivé sur le paysage qui défile, alors que Sasha reste concentrée sur la route, nous jetant parfois quelques coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

Le contre-coup de cette journée se fait sentir et je commence doucement à somnoler. Je manque plusieurs fois de tomber de mon perchoir quand la voiture s'engage dans un virage. Je soupçonne Sasha de faire exprès.

Soudain, je sens deux mains agripper les hanches. Elles me font reculer sur les cuisses du chasseur. Je souris, nettement mieux installée. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à m'emporter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que je dors profondément sur ce qui semble être le meilleur oreiller que j'ai pu avoir depuis le début de ce merdier, je sens la voiture faire des écarts violents. Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis toujours assise sur les genoux de Daryl, sauf qu'en dormant mon corps s'est affaissé sur lui, ma tête posée dans son cou. Je rougis soudainement légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Je me redresse, tout comme Maggie qui s'est également réveillée. La route est jonchée de quelques dizaines de rôdeurs, Sasha zigzag entre eux.

«Il reste encore beaucoup de route» Demande Maggie en s'étirant.

«On sera à la prison dans une demi-heure si tout va bien» Lui-répond Sasha.

Je me tourne doucement vers Daryl et voit qu'il m'observe.

«Hem, désolée de m'être affalée sur toi» Lui dis-je en resserrant ma queue de cheval. Enfin ce qu'il en reste.

«Pas grave» Marmonne-t-il.

Le silence s'installe dans l'habitacle. Super ambiance.

«On joue à un jeu? »Déclarais-je en me relavant légèrement, toujours installé sur les cuisses de Daryl.

«À quoi? »Demande Glenn soudain intéressé.

«Mmh, au jeu des anecdotes? »

«C'est quoi? «Demande Sasha, elle aussi intéressée.

«C'est très simple» Commençais-je à expliquer, «à tour de rôle on raconte une anecdote et les autres doivent deviner si elle est vraie ou pas».

«Je commence! »Déclare Maggie toute excitée. «Quand j'était petite, je devais avoir 6-7 ans, j'ai refusé de m'habiller pour aller à l'école, du coup mon père m'y amené habillé en pyjama. »

«C'est vrai! Clame Glenn le doigt l'air.

Nous hochons tous la tête.

«C'est vrai» Sourit Maggie.

Nous rigolons alors que Glenn cherche à son tour une anecdote. Je sens soudain des fourmis dans mes jambes. J'essaye de bouger et commencer à bouger mon corps. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à onduler le bas de mon corps contre celui du chasseur. Je l'entend grogner discrètement. N'y prêtant pas attention je continue. Les sensations de mes jambes ankylosées sont vraiment désagréables. Je continue de me dandiner sur le chasseur quand je sens une sorte de bosse. Les mains du chasseur m'attrapent les hanches pour me stopper. Je me met à rougir comprenant la situation. Je n'ai pas du tout écouté Glenn. Mon esprit est focalisé sur les mains sur mes hanches qui me serre doucement, ainsi que sur une certaine anatomie d'un certain chasseur. Alors que je ne bouge plus, je sens les mains de l'archer me lâcher. Reprenant contact avec le monde qui m'entoure, j'entend Tyreese raconter une anecdote. Une idée me vient en tête. Une très mauvaise idée. Je souris doucement en ondule discrètement sur le corps du chasseur. Mes fesses frottant contre le renflement de son pantalon. Ses mains ont repris place sur mes hanches et les serre compulsivement.

Alors qu'un léger silence s'installe dans la voiture, Daryl ne retient pas un gémissement. Le silence se fait plus lourd.

«Ça va Daryl? «Demande Tyreese en tournant la tête vers nous.

L'archer à poser sa tête contre ma nuque, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

«Oui, il a juste le mal de voiture, rien de grave» Répondis-je en faisant un mouvement de la main « C'était à toi Sasha il me semble? »

J'entend Maggie glousser. Sasha me regarde dans le rétroviseur en esquivant un sourire. Alors que les conversations reprennent, je continue mon manège.

«Arrête ça» Me souffle le chasseur d'une voix rauque qui me donne des frissons.

Je souris en stoppant tout mouvements. J'entend Daryl souffler assez fort dans mon cou.

«On est enfin arrivé» Déclare Glenn.

Carl nous ouvre la grille. Alors que nous entrons dans la prison, Rick accourt vers nous. Nous sortons tous de la voiture. Daryl me pousse littéralement de ses genoux et part sans demander son reste à l'intérieur de la prison.

«Tout s'est bien passé? «Demande Rick en suivant l'archer des yeux.

« On a croisé une horde mais ça va, on a ramené plein de choses» Lui répond Glenn.

«Et de ton côté Mina, tout va bien? »Me demande Rick en se tournant vers moi.

«Oh oui, c'était très enrichissant, les expéditions ça créé des liens» Déclarais-je en sortant un sac du coffre sous les rires de Maggie et de Sasha.

OOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce soir c'est la fête. Tout le monde est content des victuailles que nous avons trouvé dans le centre-commercial. Je suis avec Carol, nous cuisinons pour tout le monde.

«Bonsoir Mini-Mina» Me lance Milo en rentrant dans la pièce.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue.

«Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi? » Lui demandais-je en m'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

«Pas du tout, on a eu de quoi faire aujourd'hui, je les ai aidé à nettoyer certains couloirs de la prison encore infestés» Me répond-t-il en s'asseyant négligemment sur une chaise.

« On peut dire qu'on a eu une journée productive »

Maggie et Glenn rentrent dans la pièce. Une chose me frappe. Ils sont propres.

«Les amoureux, comment ça se fait que vous sentez bons? »Leur demandais-je les yeux pétillants

«Oh, personne ne t'a dit? Nous avons des douches ... »Me répond Maggie

«Des douches? Des vrais douches? Avec de l'eau ... »

«De l'eau chaude oui» Réplique Glenn un sourire en coin.

Je hurle de bonheur en sautant partout. J'arrive pas y croire. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas fait une véritable toilette.

«Vas-y, je finirai sans toi» Me lance Carol en moi faisant un clin-d'œil.

Je lui fais un bisous sur la joue en lançant un merci. Nous partons avec Maggie qui s'est dévouée pour me montrer où sont ses fameuses douches. Arrivées à destination, elle m'explique que tous les produits sont à l'intérieur et que je n'ai qu'à choisir et prendre mon temps. Il ne faut pas me dire deux fois. Je la remercie et fonce dans la pièce.

Je me déshabille rapidement et rentre dans une cabine de douche. Je sens l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau et cela m'a fait un bien fou. Je me savonne partout, lavant mes cheveux. Après un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau, je sors de la cabine et m'enroule dans une serviette. Une serviette propre. Mon dieu c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je me sèche rapidement et enfile mes sous-vêtements. Alors que je me penche en avant pour frotter mes cheveux dans la serviette, la porte s'ouvre. Je continue de frotter énergiquement mon cuir chevelu pensant avoir affaire à Maggie.

«Bon sang, ça fait un bien-fou, j'en reviens pas»

Alors que je me relève faisant voler mes cheveux essorés je me retrouve face à deux yeux bleu. Daryl.

La scène de la voiture me revient en mémoire et je rougis.

«Hem, ça va? Je .. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres.

Je commence à avancer lorsqu'il me bouche la route.

«Dans cette tenue? »Dit-il de sa voix toujours aussi rauque.

Ah oui. Débarquer dans le réfectoire en sous-vêtements n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

«Je sais pas ce que ta voulus faire dans la bagnole.» Continu-t-il tout en s'approchant de moi, « mais tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire ».

Par réflexe je recule jusqu'à me trouver acculée contre le mur. Je sens mes organes se liquéfier alors que son regard me brûle.

«C'était pour rire? »Essayais-je d'une voix que je pensais contrôler.

Il se rapproche de moi, son corps collé au mien, ma bouche devient sèche. J'alterne mon regard entre ses yeux et sa bouche. C'est tentant Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Il semble comprendre mon raisonnement car je l'entend ricaner.

Ses mains au dessus de ma tête, je le vois se rapprocher de mon visage. Mon coeur semble s'être arrêté de battre. Instinctivement je ferme les yeux. Et puis soudain le vide. Le froid. Il s'est éloigné partant vers une cabine de douche.

«Je sens que nous allons beaucoup rire tout les deux» Me gronde-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans une douche.

À suivre...


	5. Rires et larmes

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à **Justine** et **grimm-jenn** pour vos reviews! :) Bonne lecture!

Chapitre cinq : _Rires et larmes._

 **FLASH-BACK**

 _Je sentais la sueur parcourir mon corps à chaque mouvements. Mes pieds foulaient le sol. Tous les pores de ma peau s'imprégnaient de la musique qui emplissait la salle. Mon corps ondulait sous les assauts des notes tandis que mes membre frappaient en rythme le tempo. Je me sentais comme possédée. Perdu dans mon monde j'occultais tout ce qui m'entourait. Dans un dernier mouvement le morceau pris fin. Je me redressais ruisselante, vidée, mais pleinement heureuse. J'entendis des applaudissements, je me retournais et aperçu Milo adossait à la porte souriant._

 _« Mini-Mina tu m'impressionneras toujours » Me lança-t-il en s'approchant me tendant une serviette._

 _Je la lui pris des mains et y enfournait ma tête, je la fis ensuite passer sur mes épaules._

 _« J'ai un bon modèle il faut dire » Lui-répondis-je en m'accroupissant à côté de mon sac._

 _Je l'entendis rire._

 _« Ne sois pas si modeste, en 2 ans d'études tu es celle qui a le plus progressé ! »_

 _J'haussais les sourcils._

 _« D'ailleurs » Enchaîna-t-il « N'oublie pas que notre avion décolle dans 5h »_

 _Je souriais en trépignant._

 _« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, nos premières vraies vacances depuis.. Depuis des lustres ! Crois moi mes valises sont prêtes ! »_

 _« J'en doute pas, allez file à la douche, je passe chez toi à 16h tapante » Répliqua-t-il en sortant de la salle. « Sois à l'heure Wilhelmina »_

 _« M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA » Lui gueulais-je alors qu'il sortait de mon champ de vision._

 _J'attrapais mon sac et me mis à sauter partout retenant un cri de joie. Je fonçais sous la douche et laisser l'eau tiède couler sur mon corps. Bon sang qu'il me tardait de partir en vacances._

 **FIN-FLASHBACK**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis notre épisode épique de ravitaillement. La vie à la prison est presque idyllique. Milo et moi avons réussis à nous intégrer à ce groupe déjà si soudé. Rick nous avait posé quelques questions sur notre survie avant de les rencontrer. Nous étions restés évasifs. Nous n'avons rien à cacher mais remuer le passé n'est pas une bonne chose.

En cet après-midi ensoleillé tout le monde est de bonne humeur. À moitié allongée sur une table de dehors, j'observe mes nouveaux compagnons. Carl et Beth jouent avec Judith dans un coin abrité du soleil. Hershel, Rick, Tyreese et Milo s'occupent du potager un peu plus loin. Pas très loin, Daryl trafique sa moto pendant que Carol s'entraine à tirer. Maggie et Glenn étaient sortis quelques heures plus tôt pour aller faire quelques provision. Je me met à ricaner. J'imagine déjà quelles allures prennent leurs provisions. À côté de moi se trouve Sasha, elle aussi profite du soleil. Assise sur le banc rattaché à la table Michonne nettoie son sabre.

Je soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Me demande Sasha les yeux fermés.

« La vie est dure à la prison » Lui-répondis-je d'un ton faussement larmoyant.

Je vois les épaules de Michonne tressauter sous l'effet de son rire.

« Au fait, tu nous as pas dis ce qu'il s'était passé réellement dans la voiture la dernière fois ?! » Balance Sasha.

Michonne se retourne vers nous un air interrogatif accroché au visage.

« C'est quoi cette histoire » Demande-t-elle intéressée. Un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs.

« Rien » Marmonnais-je en me relavant position assise.

J'empoigne une cigarette dans mon paquet. Tout en tirant une bouffée Sasha reprend la parole.

« Pour te la faire courte, Mina était assise sur les genoux de Daryl pendant le trajet, et on a commencé à jouer à un jeu histoire de faire passer le temps, quand on a entendu Daryl gémir »

« QUOI ? » cri Michonne faisant retourner plusieurs têtes vers nous.

« Laisse moi te dire Sasha que tu es nulle pour raconter une histoire » Grognais-je soudainement très intéressée par le filtre de ma cigarette.

« Oh pardon, j'aurai du commencer par il était une fois, un redneck vivant reclu dans une forêt qui rencontra un jour une petite barbie armée d'une batte... » Commence-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

« Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris ! » La coupais-je.

« C'est quoi cette histoire Mina ? » Demande Michonne me faisant les gros yeux.

« Rien, c'est trois fois rien... » Répondis-je mal-à-l'aise

« Mina... » Gronde Michonne.

Trop de pression. Je suis faible, je craque.

« J'avais mal aux jambes j'ai commencé à bouger sur Daryl et disons que cela a réveillé une certaine partie de son corps.. Il se peut que par la suite j'ai légèrement profité de la situation.. »

Les filles éclatent soudainement de rire. Sasha manque même de tomber de la table.

J'avise que les regards des autres se font plus insistants.

« Arrêtez les filles, c'est pas drôle, je crois que je suis dans la merde en plus » Chuchotais-je.

« T'es amoureuse ? » Glousse Michonne faisant hurler de rire de plus belle Sasha.

Cette fois toute l'attention est dirigée vers nous. J'avise Daryl qui se relève nous regardant.

« Dis pas de conneries ! C'est juste qu'après ça il m'a choppé dans la douche et.. »

Je crois que j'ai dis la phrase de trop. En plein fou rire Sasha finit par tomber de la table. Je me relève à quatre pattes pour voir si elle n'a rien.

« Sasha ça va ? » Lui-demandais-je.

Elle se relève comme elle peut, les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Oh bon sang, je vais mourir » Essaye t-elle de nous dire.

« Il s'est passé quoi dans la douche ? » Demande Michonne, elle aussi les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Rien, je vous jure, il m'a simplement fait comprendre qu'il risquait de se venger.. »

Les filles n'ont pas le temps de répondre que j'entend la voix de Milo.

« On peut savoir qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire ? »

« Tu voudrais pas savoir » Grognais-je mal-à-l'aise. Encore.

Le groupe s'est rapproché de nous. Certains ont le sourire aux lèvres en voyant Sasha et Michonne en plein fou-rire.

Me rendant-compte que je suis encore à quatre pattes sur la table je me relève prenant appuie sur mes genoux. Je vois Daryl aux côtés de Rick. Nos yeux s'accrochent. Il fait glisser ses yeux sur mon corps sans aucune gêne me faisant rougir comme une ado.

« Merci Mina, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rigolé comme ça » Me dit Sasha tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil très peu discret en levant son pouce tout aussi discrètement.

J'entend Michonne glousser. Soudain une voiture arrive devant les grilles de la prison. C'est Glenn et Maggie. Tyreese court leur ouvrir.

« Allez, tout le monde rentre on doit parler » Balance Rick sérieusement.

Je descend de la table, attrapant mes clopes au passage et suit le groupe en direction de la prison. Je sens alors un effleurement au niveau du bas de mon dos. Alors que je veux tourner la tête, je vois Daryl me dépasser rapidement. Je fronce les sourcils. Tu te fais des films ma pauvre fille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assis autour de la table le silence se fait lourd. Le sujet du fameux Gouverneur a été posé sur le tapis. Sa menace plane toujours. Milo est à mes cotés et me serre la main. Jusqu'ici nous n'avions eu à faire qu'aux rôdeurs, et pas aux vivants aux tendances psychopathe. Sans même l'avoir connu, ce gouverneur me fait froid dans le dos.

« On fait quoi alors ? » Demande Maggie faisant cesser ce silence étrangement assourdissant.

« Faut aller le chercher » Balance Daryl, adossé contre un mur.

« C'est trop dangereux ! On ne sait pas si il est seul ou pas » Renchéri Rick.

« Tu crois que c'est mieux de le laisser se balader tranquille dehors ? » Commence à s'énerver le chasseur.

« Et si on le retrouvait, on ferait quoi de lui ? » Demande Glenn.

« T'es con ou quoi le chinois ! On le tue » Gronde Daryl.

« Je suis Coréen » Marmonne Glenn soudain vexé.

Malgré la gravité de la situation je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer suite à la réplique de mon ami. L'archer me lance un regard noir.

« Tu trouves ça drôle Barbie ? T'as quelque chose à dire peut-être » M'agresse-t-il.

Je relève un sourcil, tout amusement ayant disparu.

« Tu me parles autrement Cromagnon ! » Grondais-je refusant de baisser les yeux.

« Je te parle comme je veux, d'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi t'es là avec ton pote, tout ça ne vous regarde pas » Gueule-t-il.

Je me lève furieuse, repoussant de la main Milo qui tente d'intervenir.

« T'as raison tête de con c'est pas mes affaires, démerdez-vous ».

Alors que je me dirige vers la porte menant à l'extérieur, la dite tête de con se trouve devant, s'étant déplacée vers moi lors de notre échange.

« Rappelle moi comme ça et je te jure tu vas le regretter » Me menace-t-il.

Je vois Rick se lever afin d'intervenir. Je pousse l'archer d'un coup d'épaule. Surpris par mon geste il se décale et je fonce vers la porte l'ouvrant d'un coup sec.

« T'as raison, c'est pas juste ta tête, t'es un gros con à part entière. »

Je fais claquer la porte et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers un recoin afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet abruti et moi. Adossée contre un mur, j'allume une clope fébrile. J'entend alors la porte s'ouvrir sur Milo. Il s'approche de moi. Aucunes paroles n'est échangées. Mais lui comme moi sommes blessés. En outre ses menaces à la con, Daryl a véritablement remis en cause notre appartenance au groupe et cela devant tout le monde. J'essuie une larme d'un geste rageur.

« T'as toujours était trop émotive » Me chuchote Milo.

Nous nous laissons glisser sur le mur, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, nos mains entrelacées. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et de beaucoup de cigarettes, Rick finit par sortir de la prison et vient vers nous.

« Qu'importe vos querelles je veux que vous sachiez que vous faîtes parti de ce groupe, sachez que nous avons finalement décidé d'attendre encore un peu avant d'agir.. » Nous explique l'ancien Shérif en nous souriant.

« Merci Rick ! » Lui répond Milo en se relevant.

La porte de la prison s'ouvre brutalement sur un Daryl encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure. Sans un regard il monte sur sa moto et démarre en trombe. Après avoir ouvert et refermé le portail nous le voyons disparaître.

« Vous inquiétez pas, ça lui passera, il réagit souvent comme ça » Nous confie Rick.

Je lui fais un petit sourire. Rassurée de savoir qu'il nous considère comme des véritables membres du groupe. Je l'entend vaguement demander à Milo si il peut venir l'aider pour prévoir les prochains ravitaillements. Avant de suivre Rick il m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Fume pas trop ma mini-Mina » Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Prise d'un besoin soudain d'affection j'attrape son cou et l'enlace. Je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux. Rick nous regarde attendri un peu plus loin. Je rigole un peu de mon élan et le laisse rejoindre l'ancien Sherif.

Ma clope s'est consumée. Je balance le mégot un peu plus loin. J'avise mon paquet il m'en reste une... Tant pis. Je l'allume. La porte s'ouvre de-nouveau, décidément c'est un véritable défilé. C'est au tour de Carol de s'approcher de moi. Elle s'assoie à côté de moi et je fais attention à ne pas lui envoyer ma fumer dans le visage.

« N'en veut pas à Daryl, c'est dur pour lui.. » Commence Carol de sa voix douce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce gouverneur ? » Lui demandais-je jouant avec une gravier à mes pieds.

« Daryl avait un frère, Merle, il était avec nous au début, c'était quelqu'un de très..Spécial. Il n'était pas beaucoup intégré, nous l'acceptions uniquement car c'était le frère de Daryl.. Nos chemins se sont séparés et après plusieurs mois, Daryl a retrouvé Merle, mais celui-ci était du côté de Gouverneur. Je te passe les détails, mais Merle a finit par rejoindre Daryl à la prison et puis un jour il est parti dans le but de tuer le gouverneur. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.. Nous savons juste que Daryl l'a trouvé transformé et a du l'achever. Ça l'a anéanti. » Me raconte Carol le regard perdu, sa voix devenant triste vers la fin.

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé tout cela. Je comprend maintenant sa réaction. Je suis idiote. J'avise Carol le regard toujours perdu. Je pose ma main sur son bras.

« Qui as-tu perdu ? » Lui demandais-je d'une voix incertaine.

« Ma fille, Sophia... Elle s'était perdue en forêt.. Daryl s'est donné corps et âme pour la retrouver.. Malheureusement c'était trop tard ».

Je regarde Carol, la pression de ma main sur son bras s'accentuant. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle a déjà du trop pleurer. Elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire triste arbore son visage dégagé par ses cheveux courts.

« Vous voir rire toutes les trois cet après-midi m'a prouvé qu'on peut encore s'en sortir, qu'on peut encore vivre ».

« Alors nous continuerons à rire, et tu riras avec nous » .

Je n'ai jamais étais très douée pour réconforter les gens, mais cela sembla suffire à Carol qui me pris dans ses bras.

« Merci » Me murmure-t-elle.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et repart vers la prison. À nouveau seule, je tente de me remettre de mes émotions et d'assimiler tout ça. Bon sang c'est dur. Je respire un grand coup et attrape mon paquet. Vide. Je soupire de lassitude. J'aurais vraiment besoin d'une clope. J'écrase mon paquet et le jette un peu plus loin. Je me relève et me dirige à mon tour vers la prison sous le son des grognements devenus quotidien des rôdeurs collés au grillage.

Ce fut encore une sacrée journée productive.

À suivre...


	6. Excuses et Gouverneur

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 6, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, la suite arrive très vite. Bonne lecture :D

Chapitre six : _Excuses et Gouverneur_

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis ma querelle avec Daryl. Il m'évite le plus possible et quand nos regards se croisent je suis fusillée sur place. L'ambiance à la prison s'est alourdie. La décision de Rick à propos du Gouverneur ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Michonne a d'ailleurs pété un plomb contre l'ancien shérif et est partie à la recherche de notre ennemi. Milo s'exile souvent avec Rick, je pense qu'ils mettent en place un plan d'urgence.

Après avoir fini ma corvée de jardinage, je pars m'installer sur la table afin d'allumer une cigarette. J'ai réussi à en trouver une au fond de mon sac. Alors que j'allume mon tube de nicotine j'aperçois Maggie qui s'approche de moi.

« T'as parlé avec Daryl ? » Me demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Non.. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. » Lui répondis-je.

Mon regard se tourner vers l'archer qui n'est pas loin de nous en pleine discussion avec Rick et Milo.

« Tu trouveras, mais tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler.. » Insiste-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça que je parle avec lui. »

Je porte ma cigarette à ma bouche et aspire une grande bouffée, levant un sourcil, le regard fixé sur Maggie.

« Oh, c'est juste que je ne voudrai pas perdre mon pari » Me répond-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je m'étouffe subitement avec ma cigarette et me met à tousser fortement. Bon sang j'ai l'impression de littéralement cracher un poumon.

« WILHELMINA ! JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIS D'ARRÊTER CETTE MERDE » Me hurle Milo en me faisant de grands signes de la main.

Les larmes aux yeux, incapable de parler je me contente de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. J'entend Maggie ricaner.

« Wilhelmina ? »

« Pitié m'appelles pas comme ça ! » essayais-je de dire, ma toux se calmant.

« Tu ne t'en es pas vanté de celle-la » Ricane-t-elle toujours.

Je regarde ma clope, puis Milo qui me fixe d'un regard mauvais. Après une certaine hésitation je la balance derrière moi. Son regard se tourne alors vers Rick.

« Ma mère s'est pris d'amour pour le bouquin Dracula pendant sa grossesse » Lui expliquais-je d'un air fataliste.

« Tu sais où est ta famille ? » Me demande-t-elle en prenant appuie contre la table.

« Oui, elle est là » Lui répondis-je un peu sèchement en désignant Milo d'un mouvement de tête.

Maggie n'insiste pas. Nous parlons encore quelques minutes et elle s'en va rejoindre Glenn dans la prison. Je me lève subitement.

« MAGGIE ! » criais-je la faisant se retourner. « C'est quoi cette histoire de pari ? »

Elle me souris en me faisant un clin d'oeil et rentre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je soupire et me rassois sur la table. Je regarde les garçons. Mes yeux accrochent un regard bleu. Je tente de faire un petit sourire à l'archer mais son regard se durcit encore plus et il s'en va d'un pas rageur vers sa moto. Génial. Et pour couronner le tout je sens le regard de Milo peser sur moi me déconseillant fortement d'allumer une cigarette. Fais chier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit est tombée, nous finissons de manger. Carl et Beth sont déjà partis se coucher prenant avec eux Judith. Alors que je vois Glenn se lever j'embrasse rapidement la joue de Milo à côté de moi et suis l'asiatique dehors.

« GLENN ! » Criais-je.

Il se retourne en me souriant.

« Que puis-je pour toi Mina ? »

« Je voudrais prendre ton tour de garde ce soir s'il te plaît ? » Lui demandais-je.

Je le vois hésiter. Je ne perd pas de temps et enchaîne.

« Comme ça tu pourras profiter d'une soirée tranquille avec Maggie... »

« C'est bon t'as gagné » S'exclame-t-il en rigolant.

Il me tape dans l'épaule en me souhaitant bonne nuit et repart dans la prison. Il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre. Je monte alors dans le mirador. Arrivée en haut je vois que tout a été aménagé. Il y a un matelas avec une gourde d'eau, une barre de céréale, ainsi qu'un fusil à lunette. Sur la petite terrasse, une chaise a été placée. Je soupire en m'étirant. Je détache mes cheveux et m'assois sur la chaise. Il fait bon dehors.

Je fouille la poche de mon jean et y trouve mon briquet mais pas de cigarette. Merde.

Soudain j'entend du mouvement en bas. Quelqu'un monte. J'avise le fusil posé un plus loin. Je serre ma batte que j'ai emporté et m'avance vers la porte. Je lève le bras prête à frapper lorsqu'elle la porte s'ouvre sur Daryl. Je retiens mon geste en suspend. Il me regarde surpris. Je crois même déceler de l'amusement au fond de ses yeux. Mais la colère remplace rapidement tout autre sentiment. Il me pousse et rentre dans l'habitacle.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous la ? » Me crache-t-il.

Je respire doucement et décide de répondre le plus calmement possible voulant éviter l'affrontement.

« J'ai pris la place de Glenn, et toi ? »

Je l'entend marmonner un truc. J'arrive à comprendre Rick, nouvelles règles, être à deux, surveiller. Il s'installe sur la chaise et étend ses jambes contre la barrière. Le silence devient lourd. Super lourd même. La soirée va être longue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assise près du fusil contre un mur j'essaye d'occulter mon besoin grandissant de nicotine. J'attrape l'arme à mes côtés et prudente je me met à l'examiner de plus près. C'est la première fois que j'en tiens une dans les mains. C'est vachement lourd.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? » Me demande Daryl.

Je lève la tête, surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole. Je décide de ne pas rater l'occasion.

« Pas du tout. Les seules armes enfin si on peut aller ça des armes que j'ai eu dans les mains c'est les carabines dans les fêtes foraines »

Je relève mes yeux vers lui. Son regard est indéchiffrable. Décidément je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Je le vois sortir.. Oh mon dieu ! Une cigarette. Je pose le fusil et me relève. Je commence à m'approcher de lui le regard larmoyant. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Même pas en rêve Barbie » Me balance-t-il

«S'il-te-plaît, juste une, après je te demande plus rien ! » L'implorais-je tout en lui faisant mes yeux de cockers.

Je vois qu'il hésite puis finalement m'en sort une. Il me tend l'objet de ma convoitise et je le lui prend avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

« Oh merci ! Tu me sauves » Lui dis-je légèrement excessive.

Je regarde par dessus la barrière puis vers la porte de la prison qui est fermée, et allume ma clope. Milo ne doit surtout pas me voir sinon ça va être ma fête.

Le silence est revenu entre le chasseur et moi et je me dis que c'est peut-être le bon moment pour briser la glace.

« Daryl.. » Commençais-je beaucoup moins sûre de moi, « j'suis désolée pour la dernière fois.. J'avais pas compris.. »

Il me regarde étonné, ses cheveux cachent ses yeux.

« Compris quoi ? » Me demande-t-il de sa voix Ô combien rauque en se mordillant la peau du pouce.

« Carol m'a mise au courant sur ce qu'ils vous est arrivés, notamment avec le Gouverneur, et sur les pertes que vous avez subis..».

Je n'ose pas continuer. Je m'acharne sans m'en rendre compte sur ma cigarette finie.

« Ouais, un sacré enculé celui-la ».

Je le regarde. À mon tour d'être surprise. Je comprend alors que dans le langage Daryl cela veut dire qu'il accepte mes excuses. Je laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. D'une petite pichenette je fais voler mon mégot au loin. Je sens le regard de Daryl sur moi. Inconsciemment je met à mordiller ma lèvre inférieur tout en replaçant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière une oreille. Je l'entend grogner légèrement. Le silence est de nouveau présent mais cette fois il est presque apaisant.

Après un moment perdue dans mes pensées, je sens la fatigue arriver. Je ne retiens pas un bâillement.

« Tu devrais aller dormir » Me lance Daryl.

« Et toi ? » Lui demandais-je

« Je dormirais après c'est bon ».

« Merci Daryl »

Je m'approche de lui , j'ai subitement envie d'essayer quelque chose. Je me penche vers lui et lui effleure la commissure de ses lèvres. Je pars vite vers le matelas sans attendre de réaction. Je m'y effondre et m'endors rapidement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plongée dans mon sommeil je sens du mouvement derrière moi. Une personne s'est assise à côté de moi. Soudain je sens une main me caresser les cheveux. Je suis trop fatiguée pour faire un seul mouvement. À travers les limbes de mon sommeil, il me semble percevoir une voix rauque.

« Bonne nuit Wilhelmina ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveille dans le mirador, le soleil tape sur mon visage. Je remarque que je suis seule. Je repense à hier soir en attrapant la bouteille d'eau à côté de moi. J'ai fais un drôle de rêve où Daryl m'avait rejoint dans le lit. Je secoue la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place.

Je descend finalement de mon perchoir et je rejoins les autres dans le réfectoire. Je remarque qu'il manque des personnes.

« Où sont les autres ? » Demandais-je en m'asseyant près de Milo.

« Michonne est revenue ce matin et elle est partie avec Hershel brûler les cadavres de rôdeurs qu'on a tué ce matin dehors » Me répond Maggie.

Je remarque que le chasseur n'est pas la non plus. Il doit encore trafiquer sa moto.

Alors que chacun commence à s'occuper nous entendons une sorte d'explosion au dehors. Tout le monde attrape des armes et court vers l'extérieur. J'empoigne ma batte. Milo tient une arme à feu dans ses mains. Alors que nous sortons de la prison, nous voyons plusieurs voitures postées devant le grillage. Un homme sort. De loin je remarque qu'il porte une sorte de bandeau autour de son œil.

J'aime pas ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'entend du mouvement à ma gauche, Daryl avance vers nous, un air mauvais sur le visage.

« C'est qui ce type ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Le gouverneur » Grogne-t-il en empoignant son arbalète prèt à tirer.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Nous sommes trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il se dit, mais j'aperçois Rick qui s'approche doucement. Tout le monde est tendu. Puis soudain le Gouverneur fait sortir Michonne et Hershel d'une voiture.

« Putain... » Lance Milo.

J'entend qu'il enlève le cran de sécurité de son arme. J'avise un peu plus loin Maggie et Beth les larmes aux yeux regardant leur père.

Et puis tout s'enchaîne, le Gouverneur lève son bras tenant le katana de Michonne et l'abat sur Hershel le décapitant à moitié. Ses deux filles se mettent à hurler et c'est le déclenchement. Les coups de feu s'enchaînent. Je suis tétanisée.

« MINA ATTRAPE ! »

J'attrape de justesse le fusil que me lance le chasseur me sortant de ma torpeur. Bon sang comment ça marche ?! Je vois des hommes du Gouverneur qui ont réussi à pénétrer dans la cour. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je place le fusil contre mon épaule et commence à tirer. Putain ça fait mal. Pourquoi personne m'a prévenu du mouvement de recul.

Quelques rôdeurs se mêlent à la partie. Je vois Beth pas loin en mauvaise posture. Je cours dans sa direction pour aller l'aider. Je jette le fusil, ne sachant pas m'en servir il me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Un type attrape les chevilles de Beth pour la tirer vers lui. Je cours le plus vite possible. Arrivée près de l'agresseur je lui donne un coup de batte dans la tête. Il recule en chancelant. Bon sang c'est plus dur qu'avec un rôdeur.

L'homme se jette sur moi. Il me donne un coup dans le visage. Ma lèvre inférieure éclate tout comme mon arcade sourcilière. Je sens le sang couler sur mon visage me brouillant la vue. Il attrape mon cou et commence à serrer. Je me débat. J'entend un grognement et Beth crier. Tant bien que mal j'essaye d'attraper un couteau que j'avais coincé dans ma botte ce matin en préparant. Ma vue se brouille, mes poumons manquent d'air. Je sens la manche du couteau effleurer mes doigts. Je l'attrape et le plante dans le cou de mon agresseur avec le plus de force possible. Le sang gicle et m'arrose. Je sens la prise autour de mon cou faiblir, son corps s'effondre sur moi. Je le pousse comme je peux et me met à tousser violemment.

Soudain un rôdeur tombe à mes pieds. Je vois Beth se relever aussi. Putain on l'a échappé belle. Plus en forme que moi elle m'aide à me relever, nous regardons autour de nous. C'est un véritable massacre, il y a des corps partout, les rôdeurs ont envahi la prison. Mon regard accroche une scène qui me glace le sang. Milo est aux prises de deux hommes du Gouverneur qui le tabasse.

J'attrape ma batte et court pour l'aider. J'entend crier de partout. C'est un cauchemar. Des rôdeurs me barrent la route. J'entend des voitures démarrer. Je ne vois plus Milo. Il n'y a que des zombies. Je commence à courir hors de la prison les larmes aux yeux. Les grognements ont remplacé les cris.

C'est seule que je fuis la prison.

À suivre...


	7. Rencontre et retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 7, les autres vont suivre rapidement! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture! :D

Chapitre sept : _Rencontre et retrouvailles._

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je marche seule sur la route. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée j'ai trouvé une petite maison. Il n'y avait qu'un rôdeur à l'intérieur que j'ai facilement pu neutraliser. À l'intérieur j'ai pu trouver une petite bouteille d'eau et un paquet de biscuit sec.

Les images de la prison me reviennent sans cesse. J'ai perdu Milo. Je ne sais pas si il est vivant. Quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. La fatigue s'accumule et je sens que je ne vais pas survivre longtemps dans ces conditions. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au chasseur, est-ce qu'il s'en est sorti ?

Mes pas ralentissent, je suis épuisée. Je m'assois sur le bord de la route et avale un peu d'eau. Comment à-t-on pu en arriver la ?! À bout de force je ne retiens plus mes larmes. Milo me manque tellement.

Soudain j'entend un véhicule s'approcher. J'essaye de me relever pour trouver une cachette. Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste je commence à courir vers la forêt mais deux rôdeurs surgissent. L'un deux se jette sur moi me faisant perdre l'équilibre. J'entend la voiture se rapprocher. La panique m'envahie. Alors que j'entend la mâchoire du zombie claquer près de mon visage, j'entend le grognement du deuxième qui s'approche de moi. Les bras tendus repoussant le mort je ne vois aucune solution.

Des pneus crissent. J'entend des pas, et les deux rôdeurs s'effondrent. Sous l'adrénaline je me relève légèrement chancelante. Un rouquin super baraqué me fait face. À coté de lui une fille beaucoup plus petite se tient, les cheveux coiffés en couettes protégés par une casquette kakie.

« Merci » Soufflais-je à leur attention.

« T'es toute seule ? » Me demande la brune.

« Oui.. J'ai.. perdu mon groupe, on s'est fait attaquer. » Je me retiens de pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Les deux inconnus se regardent et finalement le roux hoche la tête. Je le vois se pencher pour récupérer ma batte qui m'a échappé des mains lors de ma chute. Il me la tend.

« Je m'appelle Abraham, et elle c'est Rosita. Le mec dans le camion c'est Eugène, un scientifique. On comptait se rendre à Washington, t'as qu'à venir avec nous. »

Je les regarde surprise. Je récupère ma batte et penche la tête vers le camion. Je vois effectivement un homme assis à l'intérieur. Je retiens un ricanement en remarquant sa coupe mulet. Je reporte mon attention sur les deux personnes. Mon cerveau carbure à pleine vitesse. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Nous entendons alors des grognements dans la forêt.

« D'accord je viens. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assise dans le camion serrée contre la vitre, je suis coincée entre Eugène et Rosita, je l'entend d'ailleurs donner des indications à Abraham sur la route à prendre.

« Vous comptez faire quoi à Washington ? » Leur demandais-je

« Eugène connaît un remède » Me répond Rosita en se tournant vers moi.

Je me tourne vers Eugène, il me regarde.

« Sérieux ? » M'esclaffant « Tu pourrais vraiment arrêter cette merde ? »

« Oui ». Me répond-t-il.

Ce type est quand même un tout petit peu bizarre. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer si tout ce merdier s'arrêter. Ce serait génial mais plus rien de serait comme avant. Nous avons tous du sang sur les mains et les pertes sont tellement énormes. Cela me paraît presque impensable de reprendre une vie normale après ça.

Le reste du trajet se passe plutôt bien. J'apprend à connaître mes nouveaux compagnons de route. Je m'entend plutôt bien avec Rosita et Abraham me fait beaucoup rire avec ses remarques douteuses. Eugène m'a l'air sympathique malgré qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Milo et au reste du groupe..

Soudain, nous apercevons une femme sur la route en train de tuer un rôdeur. Abraham ralentit.

« Ça semble personnel » Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire voyant l'inconnue fracasser sa crosse d'arme sur le rôdeur réduit en bouillie.

Abraham ricane.

« Les histoires de couple je vous jure ! » Balance-t-il avant de sortir du camion.

Rosita et moi ricanons. Nous le rejoignons dehors. Je remarque qu'Eugène se place derrière nous de façon à se qu'on le protège.

La fille se relève et nous gueule dessus.

« J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu bande d'enfoirés !»

« On t'a déjà dit que t'avais une grande gueule ? » Lui balance Abraham.

Je plisse les yeux dans sa direction.

« Tu m'as l'air légèrement à cran. » Renchéris-je

Elle me lance un regard mauvais.

« Et susceptible en plus » Enfonce Rosita.

Alors que la tension monte, on entend du mouvement dans les feuillages. Un homme en sort habillé d'une armure. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes tandis que je reprend peu à peu espoir. Je cours vers la personne.

« GLENN ! » Criais-je.

Il relève la tête vers moi. Sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise. Je me jette dans ses bras.

« Mina, t'es vivante !»

Nous restons comme ça plusieurs secondes. Nous nous séparons et je vois de l'interrogation dans ses yeux.

« T'es seule ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Je l'étais, puis j'ai rencontré ces personnes » Lui répondis-je me retournant vers le groupe.

Abraham s'approche de nous.

« Sergent Abraham Ford, elle c'est Rosita Espinosa et lui le docteur Eugène Porter. »

Je vois Glenn dubitatif. Abraham semble perdre patience.

« On est pressés, on a une mission à accomplir ! » Balance-t-il

« Une mission ? » Demande Glenn.

« Eugène est un scientifique, il sait ce qui as causé ce merdier, on doit l'amener à Washington point final alors soit vous venez avec nous soit vous restez la. »

Glenn reste sur ses gardes. Je peux le comprendre, à première vue Abraham ne met pas spécialement en confiance.

Glenn finit par hocher la tête, il s'approche de la fille de tout à l'heure que nous avons littéralement occulté.

« Je vous présente Tara, elle est avec moi ».

Je sens une tension entre elle et Abraham. Il finit par leur dire de se bouger le cul et s'en va vers le camion. Je le suis rapidement.

« Il me semble pas que tu es étais aussi grognon quand vous m'avez récupéré ? » Lui demandais-je amusée.

« Toi c'est pas pareil » Grogne-t-il avant de monter dans le camion. Rosita arrive peu après et me sourit.

« Tu devrais monter avec eux derrière, vous pourrez parler »

Je lui fais un hochement de tête et monte sur l'espèce de plateforme accrochée au camion. Celui démarre et nous continuons notre route.

Avant que je n'ai de le temps de dire quelque chose, Glenn me devance.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois partie seule de prison ? »

« J'ai perdu tout le monde de vue, et quand j'ai voulu partir la prison était déjà envahie de zombies... Je ne sais pas si Milo va bien ou.. »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, ma gorge se noue quand je pense à tout le monde.

Glenn pose sa main sur la mienne.

« Je sais.. Je suis pareil avec Maggie ».

Mon cœur se serre. Tara nous regarde compatissante.

« On va les retrouver Mina, je te le promet ! »

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Glenn. Le silence s'installe, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au bout de plusieurs heures de route, le camion commence à faire des accoups pour finalement s'arrêter. J'entend Abraham commencer à gueuler sur Eugène. Nous descendons tous.

Alors qu'Abraham s'allonge sous l'engin pour regarder ce qui ne va pas, nous l'écoutons raconter les exploits du véhicule. Il se relève et regarde Eugène.

« Il falloir que tu m'expliques comment t'as fais pour bousiller ce camion à toi tout seul ?! » Lui gueule-t-il.

« Un état d'excitation intense et une méconnaissance des armes automatiques. » Lui répond Eugène d'une voix plate.

J'éclate soudainement de rire. Rosita esquive un sourire en coin. Soudain je vois Glenn attraper ses affaires.

« Bon courage pour Washington » Dit-il avant de s'en aller suivant la route en sens inverse.

« Glenn, où vas-tu ? » Lui criais-je

« Chercher ma femme ».

Tara commence à le suivre. Je me tourne vers Abraham. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, et même si suivre Glenn me paraît logique, je ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça.

« Venez avec nous ! Toute façon vous êtes bloqués, vous trouverez surement une voiture sur la route et on avisera. » Lançais-je au rouquin.

Il me regarde pesant le pour et le contre.

« Elle a pas tord, par là c'est sans danger qui sait ce qu'il a au nord... Fais moi confiance je suis plus intelligent que toi » Rajoute Eugène.

Je pouffe en entendant la fin de sa phrase et vois Abraham lui faire des gros yeux se retenant de pas lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. Je m'approche de l'ancien militaire.

« Quand il aura sauvé le monde, je te promet que tu seras le premier sur la liste pour frapper le gentil scientifique à la coupe mulet » Lui lançais-je.

Abraham me sourit et me tape dans l'épaule. Au vu de sa force et de la mienne, je fais deux pas en avant. Bon sang un peu plus et il me la déboîtait. Après avoir pris nos affaires nous partons à la suite de Glenn.

« Tu penses qu'il va retrouver sa femme ? » Me demande Rosita.

« Il le faut.. On doit tous les retrouver... »

Elle me sourit. C'est d'un pas plus franc que nous partons vers l'inconnu le cœur emplit d'espoir.

À suivre...


	8. Émotions et Terminus

Bonjour à tous, voila le chapitre 8! Les autres ne vont pas tarder à suivre ils sont prêts! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! Bonne lecture :D

Chapitre huit : _Émotions et Terminus_

Nous avons repris la route dès que l'aube s'est levée. Après avoir tenté une conversation avec Eugène, j'ai finalement lâché l'affaire. Ce type est vraiment bizarre. Je suis finalement aux cotés de Rosita. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente de m'avoir rencontré. Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec deux hommes. Surtout cela.

Devant nous marche Tara et Eugène. Abraham ferme la marche. Glenn se trouve un peu loin devant nous. Retrouver Maggie lui permet de garder la force.

Alors que j'essaie de faire sortir les vers du nez à Rosita au sujet d'Abraham, nous voyons Glenn se figer devant une pancarte. Nous nous approchons et pouvons lire : Glenn va au Terminus, signé Maggie, Sasha et Bob.

Mon ami se tourne vers moi, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Putain il avait raison, on va les retrouver. Il commence à courir en suivant les rails direction le Terminus. Mon cœur se gonfle d'espoir. Je me tourne vers les autres.

« Quelqu'un a quelque chose pour écrire ? »

Je vois Eugène fouiller dans son sac pour me tendre un marqueur noir. Je le remercie et m'approche de la pancarte. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas écris. D'une main tremblante je laisse à mon tour un message. « Milo vas-y aussi, signé Mina et Glenn. »

Je rend le feutre à Eugène en le remerciant encore une fois et court afin de rattraper Glenn, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur débordant d'espoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que la nuit commence à tomber, nous décidons de nous arrêter pour dormir un peu. Je décide de prendre le premier tour de garde. Assise contre un arbre, un vent frais me donne la chair de poule. Je passe mes mains sur mes bras nus afin de me réchauffer du mieux possible. Soudain, une veste apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

« Prend la blondie ».

Je souris à Abraham et la prend, m'emmitouflant dedans. Elle est encore chaude de sa propre chaleur. L'ancien militaire s'installe à côté de moi. Je regarde les autres, tout le monde dort.

« Milo c'est ton petit copain ? » Me demande le rouquin brisant le silence. « Je t'ai entendu en parler avec le Chinois ».

« Il est Coréen » Lui reprenais-je. « Et non, c'est mon meilleur ami » Lui répondis-je d'une voix émue.

« T'inquiètes pas tu vas le retrouver »

« C'est gentil » Je me tourne pour lui sourire « Et toi alors ? T'en es où avec Rosita ? » Enchaînais-je, changeant de sujet.

Je l'entend marmonner, le regard fixé vers nos compagnons.

« C'est compliqué, je veux pas me prendre la tête avec ça, puis je vois bien comment Tara l'a regarde. »

« Mais c'est que tu es jaloux ? » Le taquinais-je.

« Mon cul ! Je trouve ça plutôt excitant ».

Je rigole en le poussant de mon épaule.

« Au moins je te fais rire ! » Continu-t-il.

« Pauvre petit Abraham ! » Renchéris-je.

« Arrête de faire la conne Barbie »

Mon sourire se fane. Je baisse la tête. Quelques larmes menacent de couler.

« Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'aimes pas ce surnom ? Je le trouve plutôt sympa moi ».

« C'est pas ça.. » Murmurais-je « Dans notre groupe, y avait un gars, Daryl, qui m'appeler toujours comme ça... »

Je vois Abraham me faire un sourire en coin.

« Il te fait de l'oeil le garçon ? » Me lance Abraham tout à fait subtilement.

« QUOI ? Non non, enfin peut-être... NON » Lui répondis-je en faisant de grands gestes de la main, regardant les couchettes de mes amis vérifiant que personne ne l'avait entendu.

« Vous êtes chiantes les gonzesses, même en plein merdier vous continuer à pas savoir ce que vous voulez !» Bougonne-t-il.

« Arrête, vous vous ennuierez sans nous, c'est plutôt bon signe qu'on change pas ! Puis une apocalypse sans gonzesses ce serait vraiment triste. » Le taquinais-je.

« Ça c'est clair. »Me répond-t-il en rigolant.

« Fais pas le con avec Rosita, je suis sure que t'as toutes tes chances » Finis-je en baillant.

« Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi jolie blondinette et vas te coucher, je prend la relève. » Grommelle-t-il.

Je me relève doucement. Je commence à retirer sa veste pour la lui rendre mais il me dit de la garder. Je l'embrasse sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Je pars vers les couchettes de mes amis, et me dirige vers celle de Rosita. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle bien au chaud dans la veste d'Abraham. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à m'emporter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous continuons notre route, nous avons rencontré quelques rôdeurs. Tara s'est foulée la cheville lorsque Abraham la poussé afin de protéger Eugène. Alors que nous suivons les rails, je m'approche de Tara pour l'aider à marcher. Elle me remercie en s'appuyant sur moi. J'entend Abraham se moquer de moi et de ma taille. Je lui fais un doigt et il s'esclaffe.

Nous arrivons devant une entrée de tunnel. Un panneau est installé devant. Encore une fois signé par Maggie. Glenn s'approche et touche l'écriture.

« Ils sont juste devant, C'est pas sec » Déclare mon ami.

« On peut clairement pas passer par au-dessus » Déclare Abraham.

Nous entendons des grognements de rôdeurs qui se trouvent à l'intérieur du tunnel. Il y fait tout noir. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« On fait le tour ? » Renchéri le rouquin.

« Non, ça prendrait une journée, voire plus, si Maggie est passée par là je la suis. Elle est pas loin. » Lance Glenn.

« T'entend ça? » Lui demande Abraham, « C'est le son d'un le long et sombre tunnel remplit de cadavre revenu à la vie. Je pourrais pas protéger Eugène la dedans, pour moi le mieux c'est de prendre une journée pour faire le tour, mais je sais que tu changeras pas d'avis, alors c'est ici qu'on se sépare. »

Je tourne la tête vers l'ancien militaire.

« T'es sérieux ? » On est six, ça devrait la faire ! » Lançais-je à Abraham.

Il me sourit. Et fouille dans son sac afin de donner quelques conserves à Glenn ainsi qu'une lampe torche. Tara les lui récupère en le remerciant.

Je regarde Rosita d'un air peiné. Putain. Même Eugène me regarde de façon triste.

Pendant que Rosita prend Glenn dans ses bras pour lui dire au-revoir, je m'approche d'Abraham.

« J'espère que tu les retrouveras blondie ». Me lance-t-il.

Je le prend dans mes bras.

« Quand on sera tous réunis, on viendra vous rejoindre ! On se reverra ».

Il me sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Prends soin de toi blondinette. »

« Toi aussi le rouquin » Renchéris-je les yeux piquants.

Je m'approche d'Eugène, alors que j'hésite sur la manière d'agir il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort. C'est qu'il va finir par m'étouffer le con.

« Bonne chance Mina. »

« Bonne chance à toi aussi Eugène, arrête nous tout ça ! ».

Je finis enfin par m'approcher de Rosita, on a toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux. Bon sang ça ne fait que quelques jours que l'on s'est rencontrés et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres. On s'enlace sous les sifflements douteux d'Abraham. Entre deux sanglots nous rigolons en lui faisant un doigt à l'unisson nous faisant rire plus fort.

« Prend soin de toi Mina, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré » Me confie la belle brune.

« Prend soin de toi aussi Rosita, on se reverra je te le promet. » Lui répondis-je en me détachant.

Glenn commence à s'avancer dans le tunnel suivit de Tara. J'attrape le bras de Rosita pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

« Te prend pas la tête pour Abraham, fonce simplement !. »

Elle me sourit et je me dépêche de rejoindre Glenn et Tara dans le tunnel, le cœur un peu plus lourd.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous marchons dans le tunnel sombre. Glenn commence à parler avec Tara. Celle-ci lui confie ce qui lui est arrivée à elle et sa famille. Je m'approche soudainement en lui attrapant le bras la faisant se retourner.

« T'étais à la prison avec le Gouverneur ! » Criais-je.

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Elle baisse la tête nous expliquant que le Gouverneur leur avait mentit. Leur faisant croire que c'était nous les méchants. Peu à peu ma colère s'apaise. Elle n'y est pour rien, elle n'a même pas participé au combat.

Nous arrivons alors devant une montage de pierres. Nous commençons à l'escalader, les grognements s'intensifiant. Mon cœur me lâche lorsque j'avise le nombre de rôdeurs de l'autre côté s'approchant de nous.

Glenn les vise de sa lampe torche semblant chercher quelque chose.

« Glenn ! » Cri doucement Tara « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Elle est pas parmi eux ! Y a pas de corps au sol non plus ça veut dire que Maggie a réussi, elle est passée ! Vas falloir qu'on se débarrasse d'eux. » Nous dit Glenn.

« On a pas assez d'armes Glenn ! Putain si on descend là-dedans on va se faire bouffer » Lui lançais-je ma voix partant dans les aigus.

« Elle a raison » M'appuie Tara « On devrait mieux prendre un autre chemin ».

Je regarde Glenn et voit son regard remplit de détermination. Il en démordra pas. Putain je le sens pas.

« Ok on va faire diversion et on trace ».

Glenn place la lampe torche du côté droit de la où nous sommes. Les rôdeurs attirés par la lumière se détournent de nous. Accroupis du côté gauche, Glenn passe le premier et commence à descendre le monticule de pierre. Je suis juste derrière lui le cœur battant la chamade. J'entend Tara s'engager dans la descente. C'est la pire idée qu'on ai eu. C'est même la pire idée du siècle.

Alors que Glenn et moi arrivons en bas, nous entendons le bruit d'un effondrement derrière nous. Je comprend rapidement la situation, Tara est coincée dans les pierres.

J'essaie de les soulever mais elles sont trop lourdes. Glenn vient m'aider mais rien à faire. Nous jetons un coup d'oeil aux rôdeurs qui ne nous ont pas encore vu. À bout de force nous essayons encore une fois de soulever la pierre.

« Arrêtez, partez, retrouvez vos amis » Nous souffle Tara.

« C'est hors de question, on te laisse pas la » Lui dis-je en continuant de tirer la pierre.

« Vous pouvez pas me sauver, et puis je pourrais pas courir ». Continue-t-elle.

« Y a forcément une autre solution » Me devance Glenn.

« Ils arrivent » Lance Tara.

Je regarde par dessus mon épaule. Putain ils nous ont vu. La sueur coule sur mon visage. Je ne contrôle plus les battements de mon cœur, j'ai l'impression que celui-ci va sortir de mon corps.

« Glenn continue de tirer » Lui dis-je en empoignant ma batte.

Je m'avance près des premiers rôdeurs et commence à frapper. J'entend Tara hurler à Glenn de partir. Le nombre de rôdeurs se multiplie. J'y arriverai pas toute seule.

« GLENN VIENS M'AIDER » Criai-je en explosant la tête d'une de ces pourritures, son sang m'éclaboussant.

J'entend des coups de feu venant de derrière moi. Putain on y arrivera jamais. Tout ce chemin pour finir bouffer dans un tunnel. Glenn n'a plus de munitions. Je me rapproche de mes amis la batte tendue vers l'avant. Soudain une lumière nous éblouie.

« BAISSEZ-VOUS » Crie une voix.

Nous nous exécutons immédiatement. Une rafale de tir s'abat sur les rôdeurs les faisant tomber un par un.

« Sauvé ! On est sauvé » Répétais-je n'y croyant plus.

Le dernier zombie tombe, le silence se fait dans le tunnel. Une personne commence à s'approcher de nous, Glenn s'avance doucement. Maggie apparaît soudainement. Elle se jette dans les bras de Glenn en pleurant. Oh mon dieu.

Derrière elle je vois Sasha, je lâche ma batte et me jette dans ses bras. Nous nous serrons forts. On a réussit on les a retrouvé. Nous pleurons tout en rigolant.

Maggie se détache de Glenn et elle me prend dans ses bras. Nous sommes tellement heureux.

Nous nous détachons, j'avise derrière Abraham, Rosita et Eugène. Je m'avance vers eux. Rosita court vers moi et nous nous enlaçons.

« Je t'avais dis qu'on se reverrait » Lui-dis en rigolant entre deux sanglots.

Elle rigole et se détache, je cours me réfugier dans les bras imposants du rouquin.

« T'as eu chaud aux fesse blondie, d'ailleurs félicitation pour tes performances au base-ball version zombie ».

Je rigole et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Merci Abe ! »

Après ces retrouvailles chaleureuses, même avec Eugène oui oui, nous sécurisons le tunnel et décidons d'y rester pour la nuit. Sasha nous apprend que Bob est mort pendant leur trajet, il a été mordu. Je serre sa main dans la mienne. Je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Maggie et Glenn se sont isolés. Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux.

Je m'approche d'Abraham et Rosita.

« Tiens, » Lui-dis-je en lui tendant sa veste pleine de sang « J'ai oublié de te la rendre tout à l'heure »

Il la regarde avec un air de dégout. Je rigole. Il préfère me la donner. Épuisée, je m'allonge près de Sasha qui dort déjà, je fais signe à Rosita qui hésite à s'approcher et nous nous endormons rapidement, cette fois-ci le cœur plus léger.

oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain nous reprenons le chemin des rails. Nous avons pris la décision de tous aller au Terminus. J'espère de tout mon cœur que Milo y soit.

Après avoir marché pendant des heures, nous arrivons devant un énorme bâtiment aux briques rouges avec écrit en gros TERMINUS. Bon sang on y est.

Nous entrons les armes tendues. Tout est si calme, il y a des fleurs, des plantations, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Nous arrivons sur une sorte de place. Une femme nous tourne le dos. Elle s'occupe d'un barbecue. Elle nous entend et se retourne en souriant.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Marie, vous avez fait une longue route on dirait, on va vous installer, vous donner un repas.. Bienvenue au TERMINUS. »

À suivre...


	9. Cannibales et sauvetage

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 9! Bonne lecture :D

Chapitre neuf : _Cannibales et sauvetage_

Allongée sur un sol dur, je papillonne des yeux. Je me relève en position assise. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Je me touche le visage, j'ai du sang sur le front. Alors que je tente de me mettre debout je grogne sous l'effet de la douleur dans mon dos. J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Prenant appuie sur le mur j'arrive avec peine à me mettre sur mes deux jambes, ma tête me tourne. Au bout de quelques secondes je me stabilise. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans le noir. Une petite lueur passe sous ce qui semble être une porte.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me souvenir. Nous sommes arrivés au Terminus. Tout semblait aller bien. Une femme nous a fait visiter. Puis subitement des hommes armés nous ont encerclé, nous dépouillant de nos armes et de nos effets personnels. Ils ont enfermés mes compagnons dans un conteneur. Je me suis débattue et un de ces enfoirés m'a assommé. Je grogne. Putain c'était un piège et on a foncé dedans tête baissée. Je commence lentement à m'approcher de la porte coulissante et tente de l'ouvrir. Mes doigts ripent mais je persiste.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas, j'ai déjà essayé. »

Je tourne la tête vers le fond du conteneur. Un jeune fille s'approche, elle est jeune.

« Je m'appelle Lili. On est arrivés ici il y a plusieurs semaine avec mon groupe.. Ils nous ont séparé. On était deux filles. Ils sont venus la chercher hier mais elle n'est jamais revenue. »

Je regarde la jeune fille, elle est brune, mince. Son regard ne reflète que la peur.

« Mon groupe aussi est enfermé.. » Lui répondis-je. « Pourquoi je suis pas avec eux.. »

« Ils nous sépare en fonction de notre corpulence » Me répond-t-elle.

« Notre corpulence ? »

Soudain j'entend des coups de feu venant de l'extérieur. J'entend des types gueuler. Cela dure plusieurs minutes quand soudain le silence revient. Bon sang dans quoi nous sommes nous fourrés encore..

Je souffle et donne un coup de pied contre la porte.

« Tu sais ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est-ce qui vont nous faire ? » Demandais-je à la fille.

« Ils nous mangent.. » Murmure-t-elle horrifiée.

Mon cerveau semble s'être mis sur stop. Comment ça ils nous mangent ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film. Putain. Tout d'un coup j'entend du vacarme à coté. Je colle mes yeux face à un petit trou mais je vois juste des types courir. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent quand soudain la porte s'ouvre sur un type. Il m'attrape le bras et me fait sortir. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il me ceinture sans problème et m'emmène vers un bâtiment.

Nous entrons dans une pièce. Un violent haut-le cœur me prend. Autour de nous sont accrochés des dizaines de carcasse de torse humains. Je commence à me débattre. Mes jambes ne touchent pas le sol et j'arrive à me soulever. Le typer renforce sa prise. Alors qu'il traverse la pièce de l'horreur, nous débouchons dans une grande salle. Je me débat toujours autant en l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux présents dans mon vocabulaire. Je penche ma tête en arrière brutalement réussissant à lui mettre un coup.

« Putain.. » Grogne-t-il « Arrête de t'agiter salope ou je t'achève maintenant».

Je me calme face à la menace plus que sérieuse. J'entend tout d'un coup des grognements et un bruit de métal. Je relève la tête. Mon cœur rate un battement.

Devant moi ce trouve un abreuvoir. Au-dessus sont ligotés et bâillonnés Rick, Daryl, Abraham et Glenn ainsi que quatre autres personnes qui me sont inconnues.

Mon regard s'arrête sur Daryl. Il est vivant. En me voyant il s'énerve et tente de se lever. Un type le braque de son arme le faisant se calmer net. Je vois Abraham plisser les yeux en me regardant. Putain.

Je me débat encore plus fort. Le type finit par me jeter par terre, et me frappe le ventre à coups de pieds. Ma respiration se coupe instantanément. J'entend les cris étouffés de mes amis. Il me tabasse jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus faire un seul mouvement. Les larmes dévalent mes joues. Malgré ma vue brouillée j'arrive à capter le regard de Daryl, il semble sur le point d'exploser.

Les deux gars présents derrière mes amis se parlent entre eux et se dirige vers le type installé à l'extrémité de l'abreuvoir. Un des deux abat brutalement sa batte sur sa tête. L'autre ne perd pas de temps, l'attrape par les cheveux et l'égorge. Mes yeux se ferment douloureusement. Ils continuent leur manège avec les deux autres.

Soudain, un type rentre dans la pièce les interrompant. Il me regarde et lance un regard réprobateur au type qui m'a tabassé qui hausse les épaules avant de s'en aller.

« Les gars, combien de balles vous avez tiré ? »

« 38 ! » Répond le type à la batte en l'abattant sur l'homme face à lui. Son compagnon l'égorge.

Alors que le gars s'approche de Glenn, prêt à lui faire subir le même sort, je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ça. Les larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues.

« He !» L'interrompt encore une fois l'homme debout à mes côtés tenant un carnet dans les mains. « et toi, combien ? »

« Merde mec j'suis désolé, c'est ma première capture »

« Quand t'auras fini, tu retourneras où t'étais et tu compteras les douilles. Kelly doit pas les ramasser avant demain. »

J'entend Rick appeler le type qui tient le carnet malgré son bâillon.

« Y en a quatre du A et quatre du D »

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Celle-ci fait partie du B, tu t'en occuperas après ceux-la ».

Rick persiste. Finalement le type se penche vers lui et lui enlève son bâillon.

« On vous a vu rentrer avec un sac dans les bois et en ressortant vous l'aviez plus, j'ai du rappeler mes hommes, ils ont pas eu le temps de le trouver. Y avait quoi dedans ? »

Rick le regarde d'un air mauvais. L'homme ne semble pas du tout déstabilisé et continu.

« Vous l'avez caché pas vrai ? Au cas où ça tournerait mal... Ouais c'est pas con ! Cela dit on le trouvera, mais c'est trop dangereux de sortir maintenant. »

Il se relève et se dirige vers moi. Il m'attrape par les cheveux et me colle son couteau sous la gorge.

« Y avait quoi dedans ? Ça m'intéresse ! Faut dire qu'il était vachement gros ».

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, je sens sa lame m'entailler la peau. Je respire très vite, j'ai mal partout. Mon regard capte celui de Daryl. Il me regarde impuissant.

« Tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça ? » Demande l'agresseur à Rick me montrant de la tête.

« Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. » Répond finalement l'ancien Shérif. « Je te montrerai où il est ».

« Non rêve pas ! Mais elle, elle va y passer. »

« Y a des flingues dedans » Enchaîne Rick rapidement. « Des Aka-47, des 44 magnum, des armes automatiques, un viseur infrarouge et aussi un arc de compétition et une machette avec une poignée rouge. C'est avec ça que je vais te tuer » Rajoute-t-il.

Je grogne. C'est pas le moment de faire du zèle. J'ai un couteau sous la gorge tenu par un psychopathe cannibale.

L'homme finit par rigoler et me lâche rangeant son arme. Il s'avance vers Rick et lui remet son bâillon.

« Merci » Lui dit-il en lui tapant les épaules.

Il commence à s'en aller, s'adressant à ses deux sbires.

« Vous avez deux heures pour les vider, je retourne à mes occupations publiques. Vous pouvez tout dégueulasser mais il faut que ce soit impeccable pour la tombée de la nuit ».

« D'accord »

« Oui Monsieur ».

Soudain nous entendons des coups de feu nous faisant sursauter. Le type prend son talkie.

« Eh Chuck ! »

Alors que le type à la batte se prépare à assommer Glenn, un autre coup de feu retentit. Le coupant dans son geste.

« Sauvez par le gong » Soufflais-je.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demande-t-il.

Tout le monde se regarde. Soudain, une violente explosion retentit faisant perdre l'équilibre à tout le monde.

« Restez-ici vous deux ! »

« T'inquiètes ils vont pas.. »

« RESTEZ-ICI JUSQU'À CE QUE JE REVIENNE ! » Lui hurle son chef.

Le dit chef s'en va en courant. Je vois Rick allongé par terre. J'essaye de me relever prenant appuie sur mes mains. Je retiens un gémissement j'ai mal partout.

« Alors on va attendre là comme ça ? » Demande un des psychopathe.

J'arrive à me mettre à genoux. Je regarde autour de moi et vois une sorte de brancard en fer avec des couteaux posés dessus. Je commence à m'approcher doucement à quatre pattes.

« Ouais on a un boulot à continuer ».

Des coups de feu retentissent, mais cette fois ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Le type au couteau marche dans ma direction. Je stoppe tout mouvement. Il empoigne son talkie.

« Tu m'entends Gareth ?! »

« Il est occupé » Lui répond l'homme chauve à la batte.

« Tu sens pas la fumée ?! T'entends pas les coups de feu?! Il est peut-être mort ! ».

« Tant mieux ! » Marmonnais-je un peu plus fort que prévu.

Les deux autres continuent de discuter, le type au couteau me tourne le dos. Je continue mon avancée. Arrivée près du brancard, j'aperçois le type la batte qui s'approche de son pote et donc de moi.

Soudain Rick débarque de nul part et poignarde le type à la batte dans la nuque. Je perd pas de temps, je me lève faisant fit de la douleur, j'attrape le premier couteau qui me vient et fait de-même avec l'autre type. Il s'écroule mort à mes pieds.

Rick ne perd pas de temps et va libérer les autres. Je souffle et prend appuie sur le brancard. Bordel j'ai mal. Soudain je sens deux bras m'enlacer par derrière me retenant de tomber. Je sursaute et me retourne pour tomber sur Daryl. Sans réfléchir je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre fort. Ma tête nichée dans cou. Je sens son étreinte se resserrer

« Bougez-vous le cul les amoureux on a pas le temps de roucouler » Nous cri Abraham.

Daryl grogne et nous nous séparons. J'attrape un autre couteau et commence à m'avancer comme je peux vers la sortie. Nous arrivons dans la fameuse pièce de l'horreur. Je retiens une nouvelle fois un haut-le cœur. Ces types sont vraiment barges. Tout le monde prend une arme. Rick nous dit qu'on ne doit faire aucun survivant. Tant mieux.

Nous sortons enfin. Dehors c'est le carnage. Il y a des rôdeurs partout. Les gens du Terminus essayent de leur tirer dessus. Nous nous cachons derrière un wagon.

« On doit aller chercher les autres ! » Lance Glenn.

J'approuve en hochant la tête.

« Vas-y, Mina va avec eux ! Daryl et moi on s'occupe de ces enfoirés ».

Je regarde Daryl, je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et me met courir malgré la douleur vers les conteneurs, suivant Glenn et Abraham.

« Il a dit que vous étiez dans le D ! Faut regarder si c'est écrit dessus » Leur soufflais-je essayant de reprendre le peu de souffle qu'il me reste.

« J'ai trouvé ! » Cri Glenn

Il court vers l'endroit suivit de Abraham. Je regarde les autres wagon. Soudain j'en vois un où un B est inscrit dessus avec de la peinture blanche. Je m'y précipite. Un rôdeur me coupe la route, je lui plante mon couteau dans le crâne. J'ouvre en grand la porte.

« LILI !» Hurlais-je.

La jeune fille sort de l'ombre effrayée.

« VIENS AVEC MOI ! »

Je lui tend ma main qu'elle attrape rapidement. Nous sortons du conteneur. J'aperçois au loin mes amis qui tentent de sortir par le grillage.

Je cours dans leur direction tirant Lili par la main.

« OÙ EST MINA ? » Hurle Abraham en aidant les autres à grimper.

Daryl près des grilles se retourne subitement me cherchant du regard.

« JE SUIS LA ! J'ARRIVE » Leur criais-je.

Ma gorge me brûle, mes côtes me fait souffrir. Je puise dans mes dernière forces. J'entend les grognements s'intensifier. Ils sont jutes derrière nous. Soudain je pars en arrière brutalement et tombe sur le dos. Alors que je tourne la tête une giclée de sang frappe mon visage. J'entend hurler. Lili. PUTAIN

Je tente de me relever mais sa main et toujours accrochée à la mienne. J'essaye de détacher ses doigts. Un rôdeur claque sa mâchoire près de mon visage je hurle quand soudain il tombe à terre. Je vois Daryl retirer son couteau et tuer tout ceux qui s'approchent trop près, pendant ce temps la, armé d'une petite hachette Abraham coupe de le bras fin de Lili.

La pression lâche. Je me débarrasse du membre. Je sens soudain deux bras me relever et nous partons en courant en direction des grilles. Arrivée devant je commence à escalader quand je sens deux mains sur mes fesses. Je me retourne faisant les gros yeux à Daryl. Quand même.

Mais je n'ai le temps de rien dire qu'il me pousse de toutes ses forces. Je fais un véritable vol plané retombant sur le dos de l'autre côté. Je gémis de douleur. Je n'arrive plus à me lever. Daryl s'approche de moi , il place un de ses bras sous mes genoux et l'autre contre mon dos avant de me soulever. Nous marchons d'un pas rapide nous enfonçant dans la forêt. Je pose ma tête douloureuse contre le torse du chasseur. Je me retiens de ne pas m'endormir.

« Tu m'as manqué Robin des bois » Lui dis-je avant de finalement sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

À suivre...


	10. Craquage et Canicule

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 10, pour l'instant c'est le plus long! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :D

CHAPITRE DIX : _Craquage et Canicule_

Je papillonne des yeux gémissant de douleur.

« Bouge pas trop Barbie t'es blessée ».

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Je suis encore dans les bras de Daryl. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je relève la tête et plonge dans ce regard bleu qui m'avait manqué. Daryl esquive un petit sourire. Je le lui rend. J'émerge peu à peu. Soudain j'entend des voix autour de nous. Milo. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant l'attaque. Je commence à m'agiter. Daryl grogne.

« J'tai dis de pas bouger ! »

Je ne l'écoute pas, à force de gigoter je perd l'équilibre et tombe par terre dans un bruit mat. Putain j'ai mal. Je compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis tombée aujourd'hui.

« T'es chiante ! Démerde-toi. » Me gueule le chasseur.

Je me relève m'appuyant sur mes genoux. Je vois Rick, Carl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Maggie, Rosita, Abraham, Eugène, Tara... Mon regard se remplit de larmes, où est-il ?!

Soudain, quelqu'un placé derrière Abraham se détache. Je ne retiens pas mon cri. Je tente d'avancer mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus. La personne court vers moi et me porte me faisant facilement voler dans les airs.

« Mina, ma Mina » Murmure Milo

Je pleure sans retenue. Mes nerfs lâchent. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Glenn avait raison.

Après plusieurs minutes de pleurs intensifs je me détache enfin de lui. Il me sourit en me caressant le visage.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai voulus revenir te chercher mais nous étions trop loin » Me souffle-t-il.

« C'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu sois là !»

Je me tourne et accroche le regard de Rick, il s'approche de moi.

« Tu t'es bien démerdée au Terminus, je suis fière de toi » Me dit-il.

Je lui souris et nous nous enlaçons rapidement. Mon regard se porte sur le groupe, tout le monde est heureux. Cependant je remarque rapidement qu'il manque quatre personnes. Soudain un bruit nous fait tous nous retourner. Nous apercevons Carol qui s'approche armée jusqu'aux dents, l'arbalète de Daryl accrochée à son épaule et.. Ma batte dans sa main droite.

Daryl fonce vers elle et l'enlace. Rick s'approche.

« C'est toi qui a fais ça ? »

Carol hoche doucement la tête. Rick la prend dans ses bras en la remerciant. Bon sang elle ce qu'elle sait qu'elle nous a tous sauvé la vie ?!

« Faut que vous veniez avec moi »

Nous perdons pas de temps et commençons à suivre sa direction. Alors que je peine à marcher soutenue par Milo, j'avise Abraham qui s'approche. D'un mouvement de tête il fait signe à Milo qu'il prend le relai. Mon meilleur-ami m'embrasse la joue et part devant rejoindre Rick. Sans que je ne puisse protester Abraham me soulève et me porte comme Daryl précédemment.

« T'es vraiment pas lourde toi »

Je lui souris. Je le vois encore attaché devant cette abreuvoir avec les autres. Un frisson de terreur me traverse.

« J'ai eu la trouille pour toi là-bas.. Si j'avais pu je les aurai étripé de mes propres mains » Me balance Abraham le regard fixé au loin.

« Moi aussi.. Mais c'est fini maintenant. »

Je vois Rosita qui nous regarde un sourire aux lèvres. Je le lui rend. Elle regarde ensuite Abraham. Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je lui fais des gros yeux mais elle part sans demander son reste.

Abraham marche d'un pas rapide et nous dépassons Daryl qui marche près de Carol.

Je sens son regard chargé de colère passer sur nous.

« Une vraie princesse » Nous lance Carol.

Je rigole en faisant mine de m'évanouir le dos de ma main posé sur mon front.

Nous arrivons rapidement devant une petite maison. Tyreese en sort avec Judith dans les bras. Sasha, Rick et Carl court dans leur direction. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de façon idiote devant ce si beau tableau. Malheureusement un violent élan de douleur me coupe dans ma contemplation. Je gémis bruyamment, j'ai du mal à respirer.

« Mina ! » Me crie Abraham.

Je vois Milo, Daryl et Rosita courir vers nous.

« J'ai tellement mal » Murmurais-je avant de m'évanouir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveille pour la troisième fois en papillonnant des yeux. Je suis allongée sur une couverture. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, la lumière du jour m'agressant la rétine. Mon regard se pose sur un vitrail. J'hausse un sourcil.

« T'es réveillée ? » Je tourne la tête et voit Milo assis par-terre à mes côtés.

« Il semblerait bien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu t'es évanouie, je te rassure tu n'as rien de grave. Enfin Maggie pense que tu as quelques côtes fêlées mais sinon ça va »

Je grimace en posant ma main sur mon buste. Putain ce connard ne m'a pas loupé.

« Où on est ? » Demandais-je à Milo.

« Dans une église, on a rencontré un type qui s'appelle Gabriel, c'est son église. Il a l'air clean malgré le fait qu'il n'a jamais tué de rôdeur ».

Je le regarde étonnée, sérieux ?! Je me relève doucement en prenant appuie sur mes avants bras. Je remarque que la plupart du groupe se trouve dehors.

« Milo tu veux bien m'aider à me lever, je voudrai prendre l'air ? »

Après une petite hésitation il accepte et m'aide à me mettre sur mes deux jambes. Il fait passer mon bras au-dessus de ses épaules, se baissant un peu afin de se mettre à ma hauteur. Nous avançons vers la porte. Arrivés dehors je place ma main au-dessus des yeux étant éblouie.

« Notre petite belle au bois dormant a décidé de revenir parmi nous ! » S'esclaffe une voix à ma gauche.

« Je suis ravie de te voir moi aussi Abe » Rétorquais-je en lui faisant un doigt.

Maggie s'approche de nous.

« T'es têtue, force pas trop tu dois te reposer » Me réprimande-t-elle avec le sourire.

« Oui maman ! »

Je m'assois difficilement sur le perron. Tout le monde repart à ses occupations. Alors que je ferme doucement les yeux prenant le soleil, une ombre se place devant. J'ouvre les yeux et avise l'archer.

Sans un mot il s'assoit à côté de moi et allume une clope. Il me la tend.

« Tu l'as bien mérité celle-la »

Je lui fais un sourire en le remerciant. J'attrape la cigarette et tire dessus. Ça fait du bien. Nous restons comme ça un moment. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai cru qu'on allait tous y passer » Murmurais-je.

« Quand on est arrivés la-bas on t'as cru morte. T'étais pas avec nous dans le wagon.. » Me répond-t-il en murmurant également.

« T'étais partie où après la prison ? » Lui demandais-je toujours appuyée sur lui.

« J'ai fuis avec Beth, mais des enfoirés l'ont enlevé... » Se crispe-t-il.

Je me relève brutalement. Je fais une grimace de douleur. Daryl fronce les sourils.

« Doucement Barbie t'es encore fragile. »

« Tu sais où elle est ? »

« Non, mais je compte bien aller la chercher ! D'ailleurs elle m'a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie pendant l'attaque à prison ».

Je finis ma cigarette. Le regard perdu. J'espère vraiment qu'on va la retrouver. Je sens la fatigue revenir tout comme la douleur. Je me relève doucement en prenant appuie sur l'épaule de Daryl. Il me regarde faire le regard indéchiffrable. Alors que je suis sur le point de franchir la porte de l'église je l'entend souffler.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Barbie. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis nos retrouvailles. Des jours sombres. Beth est morte. Nous avons récupéré un garçon du nom de Noah. Nous nous dirigeons vers sa ville afin qu'il puisse retrouver sa famille comme Beth le voulait. C'est à 8OOkm.

L'ambiance est lourde. Maggie semble sur le point de s'écrouler à chaque instant, heureusement Glenn est la pour la soutenir.

Daryl disparaît souvent. La mort de Beth l'a profondément affecté.

Abraham, Rosita et Eugène nous ont définitivement rejoint après que ce dernier nous ait avoué qu'il avait menti et qu'il voulait seulement être protégé. Abraham fut intenable pendant plusieurs jours tellement il était en colère. Son seul espoir venait de s'évaporer.

Milo semblait s'être beaucoup rapproché de Rick. Il m'avait raconté qu'il s'était enfuit de la prison avec l'ancien Shérif et son fils. Michonne les avait rejoint peu de temps après suivit par Daryl.

Quant à moi, j'allais mieux physiquement, malgré une nette malnutrition. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Rosita et Sasha. Nous nous étions considérablement rapprochées.

Rosita m'avait avoué qu'elle avait commencé une relation avec Abraham, mais elle doutait que cela durerait. J'étais quand même contente pour elle.

Sasha se remettait doucement de la mort de Bob.

Nous sommes quasiment arrivés à destination. Rick décide de faire un groupe d'éclaireur composé de Michonne, Noah Tyreese, Glenn et lui-même afin de vérifier si tout est clean.

Quant à nous, nous devons rester cachés attendant les ordres. Je suis assise à coté de Milo qui me caresse doucement les cheveux. Je remarque le chasseur assis seul un peu plus loin. Il est temps que j'aille le voir.

Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas lent vers lui. Il ne réagit pas quand je m'assois à côté de lui.

Je sors un paquet de clope que j'ai trouvé quelques jours plus tôt dans une voiture abandonnée et en tend une à Daryl. Il me regarde avant de la prendre. Nous fumons tout les deux en silence. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire.

« Ce serait bien qu'on puisse se poser dans cette ville » Attaquais-je.

« Mmmh » Me répond l'archer.

« C'est pas ta faute Daryl ! » Balançais-je subitement.

Je le sens se crisper, serrant sa main libre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

« Casse-toi. » Grogne-t-il

Je soupire. Quelle tête de mule. Je m'exécute mais ne peux m'empêcher de parler en partant.

« Faudra bien que tu laisses tes émotions sortirent un jour où l'autre. Tu tiendras pas sinon ».

Je l'entend grogner une insulte à mon encontre. Et je repars vers les autres. Je remarque Abraham adossé contre un mur. À son tour.

Je m'assois à côté de lui. Lui-non plus ne réagit pas. Bon sang j'ai l'impression d'être entourée de mollusques armés.

« J'ai tenu ma promesse » Commençais-je en jouant avec une brindille.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« T'as été le premier à frapper le scientifique. »

Je l'entend soupirer lourdement.

« Tu sais que tu es nulle pour réconforter les gens blondie ? »

« Je sais, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un si colle » Ricanais-je.

« Il t'a dit quoi le chasseur ? » Me demande Abraham avec un sourire.

Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire. Mission réussie.

« Il m'a subtilement dis d'aller me faire foutre » Rigolais-je.

Abraham me lance un regard rempli de suggestions. Je m'empourpre.

« Mais non ! Pas comme ça ! T'es chiant » Lui dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule.

Daryl se lève brutalement nous faisant tous sursauter. Il attrape son arbalète en me fusillant du regard et s'en va d'un pas rageur vers la forêt.

Bon. C'est pas gagné.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulent. Le groupe d'éclaireur est revenu. La ville a été dévastée et Tyreese est mort. C'est un coup dur. Sasha semble s'être déconnectée du monde. La colère transpire par tous les pores de sa peau. Nous ne la lâchons pas d'une seule semelle avec Rosita. Nous reprenons donc la route en direction de Washington.

Le soleil tape fort. Il fait tellement chaud. Je remonte mes cheveux en chignon. La sueur coule sur mon visage. Nous marchons depuis des heures avec très peu d'eau et de nourriture. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi mal. L'humeur de tout le monde est massacrante. J'ai fais le pari avec Milo de qui allait craquer en premier.

Nos pas sont lents. Un groupe de rôdeurs nous suit depuis plusieurs heures. Nous ne nous attardons pas sur eux préférant garder nos dernières forces pour des urgences.

Finalement Rick décide de s'occuper des morts. Le plan est simple on les attires près de nous et on les balance du pont.

Je m'approche de Rosita.

« Je te pari mon dernier biscuit et le tien que son plan va foirer. »

« Pari tenu ! » Rigole-t-elle.

Alors que nous commençons à pousser les rôdeurs, je vois Sasha attraper son couteau et tuer un zombie. Je soupire en attrapant ma batte la rejoignant rapidement.

« J'AI GAGNÉ ! ABOULE TON BISCUIT ! » Hurlais-je à Rosita en explosant le crâne d'un rôdeur.

Tout le monde abandonne le plan de Rick pour attaquer les rôdeurs. J'avise Michonne qui s'énerve contre Sasha. Je m'approche et me place entres elles.

« Laisse-la » Grondais-je à la samouraï

Les rôdeurs sont morts. Tout le monde nous regarde.

« Alors surveilles-la ! Elle va finir par tous nous mettre en danger »

« Lâche lui la grappe ! Tu savais très bien que ce plan était foireux ! Sans vouloir te vexer Rick » Continuais-je en tournant la tête vers l'ancien Shérif dépassé qui me répond d'un mouvement de la main désinvolte.

« Si t'as une meilleure idée on t'écoute ». Balance Michonne en haussant le ton.

« J'en ai une.. Fous nous la paix et vas voir ailleurs si je suis ! » Lui gueulais-je dessus.

Je la sens se tendre et faire un pas vers moi. Je fais de même. Elle ne me fait absolument pas peur malgré sa tête de plus que moi.

Nous nous défions du regard.

« STOP ! » Cri subitement Rick.

Aucune de nous deux ne veut baisser le regard. Finalement je sens qu'on tire sur mon bras. Sasha m'entraîne loin de Michonne.

« Je crois que Mina a craqué la première » Lance Rosita voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oh non, crois moi la elle est calme. » Lui répond Milo en souriant. « D'ailleurs pourquoi tu dois lui donner ton biscuit ? »

« Elle avait parié que le plan foirerai »

Tout le monde rigole suite à la réponse de Rosita.

Après cet incident nous continuons notre chemin, Sasha et moi ouvrons la marche. Je la regarde du coin de l'oeil, elle fixe un point invisible devant elle. Je lui attrape doucement la main. Elle me la serre.

« Merci Mina » Me murmure-t-elle.

Nous continuons de marcher main dans la main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous décidons de faire une petite pause. Nous sommes tous assis sur la route. Le moral est au plus bas. Personne ne parle.

Soudain, nous entendons des grognements, mais à la place de rôdeurs, ce sont quatre gros chiens qui apparaissent. Nous nous levons tous les armes en main. Avant qu'on ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Sasha les abats de 4 balles.

Rick s'approche d'eux avec un bâton.

« Il pense réellement qu'on va les bouffer ?» Soufflais-je à Milo.

« Tu préfères crever de faim ?! » Me gueule Daryl assis un peu plus loin.

Je lui lance un regard noir accompagné d'un doigt d'honneur. Après vérification, nous faisons un feu, pendant que l'archer et Rick vide les chiens. Je veux pas voir ça.

La nuit est tombée, nous sommes assis en cercle autour du feu en mangeant notre repas. Un morceau d'un chien cuit pend entre mes doigts. Je le regarde avec dégoût.

« Mange Mina, dis-toi que c'est du lapin » Me dis Milo, en avalant son propre morceau.

Je sais qu'il a raison. De nos jours on ne peut pas se permettre de faire la difficile. Mais du chien.. Je ferme les yeux et croque un petit bout du bord de mes dents. Je commence à mâcher toujours les yeux fermés. J'entend Abraham se foutre de moi.

J'avale en déglutissant bruyamment. J'ouvre les yeux.

« Tu vois c'était pas si compliqué blondie » Me balance Abraham mordant à pleine dent son morceau.

« Je le mange parce qu'il le faut mais ça reste du chien. » Marmonnais-je en croquant de nouveau dans la viande.

Daryl me regarde avec colère. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il a.

« T'as un problème ? » Lui demandais-je haussant les sourcils.

Son regard se durcit. Il s'apprête à répondre mais Rick le coupe.

« Commencez pas vous deux ! »

« Nous avons faillis assister à une petite querelle de couple quel dommage » S'esclaffe le rouquin foutant les pieds dans le plat.

Daryl se lève furieux et s'en va dans la forêt. Je soupire. Ce type me rend folle. Et pour l'instant pas dans le bon sens.

Les conversations commencent alors doucement. Je vois Maggie parler avec Gabriel, je le sens pas ce type, Milo non plus. D'un commun accord on ne l'approche pas trop.

À mes cotés Sasha reste silencieuse. Je tourne la tête et avise Carol assise juste à côté de Milo. Je me penche vers elle.

« Carol ? » L'interpellais-je doucement.

« Oui Mina ? » Me répond-t-elle de sa voix tendre.

« Je pense que tu devrais parler avec Daryl. Vous êtes proches tout les deux, il t'écouteras surement... »

Elle me sourit, et pose sa main sur la mienne.

« T'en fais pas pour lui ma chérie. »

« Oh je m'en fais pas pour lui » M'emprourprais-je « Je dis ça pour l'ambiance du groupe c'est tout. »

Carol me lance un regard du genre : me la fais pas à moi. Je soupire et nous décidons de dormir un peu. Abraham prend le premier tour de garde. Nous nous levons avec Sasha afin de s'éloigner un peu. Je souhaite bonne nuit à Milo. Sasha s'allonge je la rejoins et me colle à elle. Rosita arrive peu à près s'installant de l'autre côté, collée à Sasha. Nous nous endormons ainsi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain nous reprenons la route. Je vois Glenn commencer à parler avec Daryl. Celui-ci s'exile rapidement dans la forêt. Je vois Michonne marcher seule devant moi. Je souffle un grand coup et me met à sa hauteur. Elle me regarde d'abord surprise, puis me sourit. Je fais de même. Elle me pousse d'un coup d'épaule et je rigole. J'avise Rick qui nous regarde en soupirant. Nous rions encore plus.

Bon sang il fait chaud. Pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon et nous n'avons plus d'eau. Ma gorge me brûle. J'avale par réflexe ma salive. Mauvaise idée je m'étouffe. Je sens une main s'abattre brutalement dans mon dos me faisant trébucher.

Je me retourne prête à engueuler le con qui a voulus m'aider quand je me rend compte que c'est Eugène.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais du mal à respirer. J'ai préféré intervenir. »

« Merci Eugène ! » Lui dis-me sentant légèrement idiote. « Hem, tu sais » Continuais-je « Abraham va se calmer. Il finira par venir vers toi.. Mais t'as quand même abusé sur ce coup. Pourquoi tu nous as fais croire ça ? »

« Je suis plus intelligent que vous tous, mais pas plus courageux. »

Je le regarde ahuris. Je secoue la tête et le remercie encore une fois de son pseudo-sauvetage. J'aime bien Eugène mais il est vraiment bizarre, parfois même vexant.

Nous nous arrêtons subitement. Devant nous sont posées des bouteilles d'eau. Rick attrape le papier déposé dessus. Nous pouvons lire _De la part d'un ami_.

Nous empoignons nos armes et regardons autour de nous. Daryl surgit de la forêt. L'ancien Shérif lui montre le mot.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? » Demande Tara.

« On n'y touche pas ! On sait pas de qui ça vient » Lui répond Rick.

« T'es sérieux ? » Lui dis-je d'une voix rauque dû à mon étouffement.

« Si c'est un piège c'est vachement efficace » Constate Eugène le regard rivé sur les bouteilles. « Moi je préfère penser en ce qui me concerne que ça vient d'un ami ».

« Si c'est pas le cas ? Si il y a quelque chose dans l'eau ? » Renchéri Carol.

Eugène se précipite sur une bouteille et l'ouvre en affirmant qu'il effectue un contrôle de qualité. Alors qu'il la porte à sa bouche Abraham lui donne un coup la faisant tomber par terre.

Le silence se fait. Putain j'ai tellement soif. Mon cerveau carbure. Tant pis, si je dois mourir je préfère le faire en buvant de l'eau quand étant bouffée par un rôdeur. Je profite que l'attention soit tournée vers Eugène pour m'empoigner d'une bouteille, je l'ouvre rapidement le cœur battant et la porte à mes lèvres, j'avale une grande gorgée.

« MINA NON ! » Me hurle Milo.

Abraham se jette sur moi pour m'arracher la bouteille qui finit par se vider sur moi.

« MAIS MERDE LAISSE-MOI BOIRE EN PAIX ! TU VOIS BIEN QUE CE N'EST QUE DE L'EAU » Hurlais-je à mon ami.

Il me regarde en colère. Milo aussi. En fait tout le monde. Quoique certain sont plus inquiets qu'en colère.

« PUTAIN MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT CONNE » me gueule Daryl.

Il s'approche de moi et me pousse en arrière. Je perd l'équilibre et tombe les fesses par terre. Je me relève rapidement et balance ma batte par terre prête à en découdre. Je sens que j'atteins le point de non retour. Mes nerfs lâchent.

« C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME CONNARD ! QU'EST CE QUE ÇA TE PEUT TE FOUTRE QUE JE CRÈVE ! » Hurlais-je en m'avançant vers lui.

« J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE, JE VEUX SEULEMENT PAS PERDRE MON TEMPS À CREUSER UNE TOMBE POUR UNE ABRUTIE COMME TOI ».

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour je me jette sur l'archer les poings en avant. Je lui frappe le visage, son nez commence à saigner. Il tente de me repousser mais je m'accroche à lui. Il m'insulte de tous les noms. Les autres sont tétanisés. Daryl m'attrape par les cheveux pour me faire tomber. Je lui crache au visage. Je vois dans son regard qu'il craque lui aussi. Il me bascule passant au dessus et frappe brutalement ma tête sur le sol. La douleur me vrille les temps. J'attrape son cou de mes mains et commence à serrer le plus fort possible. J'entend des cris autour de nous. Soudain je ne sens plus Daryl sur moi. Rick et Abraham l'ont éloigné. Il se débat.

Milo, me relève en me ceinturant. Sasha et Rosita se mettent devant moi leurs couteaux en avant. C'est beau la solidarité féminine. J'entend Daryl m'hurler des horreurs.

« VAS CREVER CONNARD ! TU DIRAS BONJOUR À TON FRÈRE ! »

Daryl devient encore plus violent, Rick et Abraham ont du mal à le contenir. Je le vois le regard meurtrier. Il pourrait me tuer. Glenn les rejoint afin de les aider.

Tout d'un coup Carol se met devant moi et m'assène une énorme gifle. Je la regarde hébétée, les larmes me montant aux yeux de façon incontrôlable. Les autres ont éloigné Daryl. Tout le monde est choqué. Je commence à trembler violemment. Je sens Milo qui me lâche. Je le pousse et marche d'un pas rapide sur la route m'éloignant d'eux. J'entend les filles hurler mon prénom et la voix de Milo s'élever dans le silence.

« Mina est notre grande gagnante, elle a craqué la première. »

À suivre...


	11. Déshydratation et bonne nouvelle

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre onze. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci beaucoup à Maricia1805 pour tes reviews!

Bonne lecture :D

CHAPITRE ONZE : _Déshydratation et bonne nouvelle._

Le tonnerre ne cesse de gronder. Assise sur la route les genoux relevés contre mon buste je tente de retrouver une respiration normale. J'aurais bien besoin d'une cigarette.

Je me suis éloignée du groupe. Mes larmes ont cessé de couler mais je sens encore ma joue brûlante suite à la gifle de Carol. Putain je voulais pas craquer.

J'entend des pas s'approcher de moi. Ma tête posée contre mes genoux je ne la relève pas.

« Mina.. » Tente Milo.

« Laisse-moi..» Murmurais-je.

Je l'entend soupirer. C'est trop tôt. Malgré mon calme apparent, je sens encore la colère pulser dans mes veines. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui. Surtout pas avec lui.

« On repart dans 5 minutes, ordre de Rick » Finit-il par dire avant de s'éloigner.

Bon sang comment as-ton pu en arriver là ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir agis comme une bête. J'ai laissé mes émotions me submerger. Tout ça pour de l'eau.

J'entend qu'il y a du mouvement vers le groupe. Je me relève faisant pendre mes longs cheveux blond presque blanc devant mes yeux. Mes jambes tremblent encore. Alors que je me met complètement debout je sens un mal de tête qui tambourine contre mes tempes. Il y a été fort le con.

Me concentrant sur mes mouvements je me met en marche vers les autres. Arrivée près d'eux gardant une certaine distance je comprend vaguement que nous repartons abandonnant les bouteilles. Ma soif me paraît dérisoire maintenant.

Alors que tout le monde marche, je reste en arrière. J'essaye de bouger les doigts de ma main gauche. Ça fait mal. J'ai tapé un peu fort.

Personne ne parle. Je devine que certains me lance des coups d'oeil peu discrets. Continuant de marcher tête baissée, je fonce dans quelqu'un. Je relève ma tête et aperçois Abraham. Il me tend ma batte sans rien dire. Je tend ma main blessée afin de la lui prendre mais la douleur m'empêche de la tenir. Résignée je l'empoigne de mon autre main.

« Faudra soigner-ça » Me dit-il brisant le silence.

Je n'ose pas lui répondre. Je n'ai pas confiance en ma voix la tout de suite. Je retiens mes larmes.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça ! T'aurais pu y passer ! C'était de l'inconscience » Me sermonne-t-il d'une voix un peu brute.

Je sens mes joues s'humidifier. Putain je ne contrôle plus du tout mes canaux lacrymaux. Mon ami semble s'en être aperçu et radoucit son ton.

« Pleure pas Blondie ! T'avais le droit de craquer ! On est tous à bout en ce moment ».

« Je pense pas que Rick ou Daryl pense comme toi » Finis-je par lui répondre la voix éraillée à force d'avoir trop gueuler, essuyant mes larmes d'un geste rageur.

Il sourit fier de lui d'avoir pu me faire décrocher une phrase complète.

« Le chasseur j'te cache pas que ça va être tendu mais pour Rick il comprend ! Puis t'es pas seule dans l'histoire ».

Je sens une présence à ma gauche, c'est Sasha, Rosita vient également vers nous.

Mon ami rouquin me serre doucement l'épaule et part en pressant le pas rejoindre les autres. Rosita prend sa place calquant mes mouvements aux siens.

« T'es petite mais costaud » Balance-t-elle.

Je la regarde hébétée. Je tourne mon visage vers Sasha.

« Je crois que j'ai fais une grosse connerie..» Lui soufflais-je ayant mal à la gorge.

« Ça je te le fais pas dire ! Mais on est la Mina ! Tu m'as défendue c'est à moi mon tour maintenant ! » Me répond-t-elle sincèrement.

Je décide enfin de regarder devant moi. Eugène et Milo marchent juste devant nous . Maggie, Glenn, Tara et le prêtre sont juste devant précédés de Carol portant Judith, à ses côté se trouve Carl et Noah. Je concentre mon regard. Tout devant, ouvrant la marche, Rick et Abraham encadre Daryl. Mon cœur se serre. Je comprend qu'ils ont mis le maximum de distances entre nous deux. C'est ainsi que nous reprenons la route dans un silence de plomb quelque fois coupé par le grondement du tonnerre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après des heures de marches, Rick nous cri que nous allons faire une pause. Alors que je tente de m'éloigner, Rosita et Sasha m'attrape chacune un bras et me font assoir près des autres. Instinctivement je baisse la tête. Je ne veux pas affronter leurs regards accusateurs.

« Détends toi ! Si ça peut te rassurer il vient de partir ». Me chuchote Sasha.

Je relève doucement la tête. Effectivement il n'est plus la. J'entend des chuchotements et avise Milo parler avec Rick qui a le visage fermé. Merde.

« Tu ressembles à un épouvantail !» Me balance Rosita.

« T'es pire que moi pour réconforter les gens toi » Rétorquais-je de ma voix de vieille fumeuse.

Elle rigole. Soudain elle se déplace derrière moi plaçant ses jambes autour de moi. J'entend Abraham siffler. Par réflexe je lui tend mon doigt. Il fait mine de s'offusquer la main sur le coeur. Je ne retiens pas un sourire.

Derrière moi je sens les mains de Rosita s'afférer dans mes cheveux tentant de les démêler et de les coiffer.

Au bout d'un moment nous entend du bruit dans les feuillages. Daryl revient. Je me crispe. Rosita le ressent et passe sa main dans ma nuque. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'elle trafique avec mes cheveux tirant dessus sans arrêt.

Alors que quelques conversations avaient commencé, elles se taisent toutes à l'arrivée de l'archer.

« J'ai envie de vomir » Murmurais-je un haut le cœur me prenant.

« J'ai finis dans 30 secondes retiens toi » me gronde Rosita. « C'est bon. »

À peine finit-elle sa phrase que je me relève d'un bond faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je me décale vers la forêt mais à peine fis-je deux pas que je me mis à vomir le peu d'aliments présents dans mon estomac. Mon ventre se tord. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Grâce à Rosita et sa coiffure qui m'est encore inconnue mes cheveux ne me tombent pas devant le visage. Mes bruits de régurgitation transperce le silence. Charmant.

Je sens les spasmes se calmer. Je m'essuie la bouche avec le dos de ma main et crache par terre. Rien qu'en sentant le goût dans ma bouche j'ai encore envie de vomir. Je me retourne et ne prête attention à personne. J'aurai pu demander si quelqu'un avait un peu d'eau histoire de me rincer la bouche mais je ne suis pas suicidaire.

« T'as pas digéré le chien ? » Balance soudainement Abraham.

Alors que je relève la tête vers lui voulant encore une fois lui faire un doigt, un nouvel haut-le cœur me prend. Cette fois je n'ai pas le temps de me tourner. Alors que je vomis de la bile, mon mal de tête s'intensifie me vrillant les tympans. Des petits points noirs commencent à s'éparpiller devant mes yeux. Je sens mes jambes me lâcher.

« Putain de cleb's » Soufflais-je avant de m'effondrer inconsciente sur le bitume.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Pour la je ne sais combientième de fois j'ouvre les yeux. Je les ferme rapidement au vu du mal de tête que je me tape. Je souffle un grand coup et tente de me mettre en position assise gardant les yeux fermés. Mon corps me semble tellement lourd.

« Force pas Mina »

Je reconnaîs la voix de Milo. J'entend l'orage gronder plus fort dehors. La pluie est vraiment forte. Malgré la douleur je me force à ouvrir les yeux doucement. Je remarque que je suis allongée dans de la paille. La lueur des flammes venant du feu installé un peu plus loin éclaire ma vision.

« On est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

« Tu t'es évanouie. D'après Maggie t'es complètement déshydratée. Une tempête s'est levée et Daryl a trouvé cette grange ». Me résume Milo.

Je sens dans son regard une profonde inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« C'est grave Wilhelmina, si on ne trouve pas d'abris et de provisions tu vas y passer !» Balance-t-il d'une voix forte.

J'accuse le coup. Tant que ça ? J'ai juste soif. Je lui fais un signe désinvolte de la main.

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! Faut toujours que t'en rajoute, c'est juste un malaise causé par un trop plein d'émotions ». Lui-dis-je d'une voix qui se veut calme.

« T'es médecin maintenant ? » Me crache-t-il.

Sérieux ? Il veut vraiment se disputer maintenant.

« Arrête, je veux pas me disputer avec toi. J'en ai pas la force. Barres-toi. » Lui dis-je d'un ton un peu sec mais surtout las.

Il souffle en donnant un coup de pied par terre et s'éloigne vers le fond de la grange.

Je relève la tête, tout le monde me regarde. Bon il est temps d'arrêter ce cirque. Je me lève prête à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Je m'avance vers eux, remarquant que le chasseur ne se trouve pas parmi eux. Sasha se lève et m'aide à m'assoir à côté d'elle. Je vrille mon regard dans celui de Rick qui reste insondable.

« Bon.. »Commençais-je en me raclant la gorge essayant de l'éclaircir le plus possible. « On va arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Je suis désolée d'avoir craqué. Je comprend si vous voulez me virer où je ne sais quoi. J'ai agis sous le coup de l'impulsion j'ai pas d'excuses. »

Je m'arrête un instant la gorge douloureuse. Personne ne parle.

« Toute façon d'après ce que Milo m'a dit j'en ai plus pour longtemps » Marmonnais-je.

« Arrête de dire des conneries Blondie ! Ton pote est aussi émotif que toi ! » Gueule Abraham.

« J'opterai plutôt sur le dramatique » Nous coupe Glenn à ma plus grande surprise.

Délaissant le regard de Rick je me tourne vers l'asiatique qui me sourit. À ses côtés Maggie fait pareil. Rick vient vers moi. Il m'attrape doucement le bras me mettant debout et m'aide à marcher afin de nous éloigner du groupe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard larmoyant aux filles qui se marrent.

Nous nous installons au fond de la grange, éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Mets toi bien dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute que tu fais partie de notre famille Mina! » Commence-t-il de but en blanc « J'étais autant en colère contre toi que contre Daryl. Vous êtes deux idiots. Alors je vais pas te virer. Tout le monde comprend. On va trouver un abris et on va tout reprendre à zéro ».

Je regarde notre chef les larmes aux yeux. Abraham a raison je suis trop émotive.

« Merci Rick.. Je tiens quand même à m'excuser encore une fois ».

« C'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses Mina.. Et avant que tu ne me coupes, il t'en doit aussi ! Maintenant viens avec nous près du feu et sans râler. » Me sourit-il à la fin de sa phrase.

Encore une fois aidée de Rick, nous reprenons place autour des autres. Mon cœur plus apaisé. Il me restais qu'à faire le plus dur, mais j'attendrai, c'était encore trop tôt. Les conversations reprirent. Tout le monde se demande si aller vers Washington est la bonne solution. Carl portant sa sœur endormit dans ses bras s'inquiète de savoir que quelqu'un nous espionne. Déconnectée de tout cela, je prend appuie sur les épaules des filles pour me relever. Je m'avançais d'un pas lent vers Carol. Je devais lui parler. Elle me voit arriver et comprend. Nous nous éloignons un tout petit peu.

« Merci » Lui murmurais-je. « Si tu m'avais pas giflé j'aurai continué à dire des horreurs que je ne pensais pas.. »

« Le temps apaisera les tensions Mina. » Elle pose sa main contre ma joue quelques heures auparavant meurtrie.

« Je sais pas comment faire pour arranger les choses » Lui confessais-je.

« Ça se fera naturellement, ne presse pas les choses. » Me rassure-t-elle.

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, la culpabilité commence à me ronger. Je ne suis pas du genre rancunière. Pour moi Daryl est déjà pardonné, mais je sais que pour lui c'est une autre histoire. À la seule pensée que je puisse le perdre définitivement avant même d'avoir pu l'avoir.. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La tempête fait rage dehors. Tout le monde dort. Incapable pour ma part je fixe un point au-dessus de moi, un bras posé sous ma tête.

Soudain, j'entend des grognements et la porte de la grange grincer. Je me relève tant bien que mal. Je m'avance vers celle-ci et vois le chasseur dos à elle les bras en croix tentant de la maintenir fermée. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je cours vers lui et me colle à la porte l'aidant à la maintenir. Mes pieds glissent sur le sol. Les grognements des rôdeurs s'intensifient. La pression se fait plus forte. L'adrénaline occulte toutes mes douleurs. Mon regard paniqué accroche celui du chasseur. Malgré la gravité de notre situation mes iris émeraudes plongent dans celles bleus azur de l'archer. Nous sommes coupés dans notre conversation visuel par Maggie qui vient nous prêter mains forte. Au bout de quelques secondes tout le monde accourt vers nous. C'est tous ensemble que nous retenons la porte de la grange, seul rempart entre nous et les morts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'aube commence doucement à pointer le bout de son nez. Après de longues heures de lutte, les morts sont partis. La nuit fut longue. Les membres du groupe dorment essayant de rattraper le peu de sommeil qui leur reste. Assise contre une poutre je monte la garde. L'adrénaline coule encore un peu dans mes veines m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Je vois Sasha sortir furtivement de la grange. Intriguée, j'attrape ma batte et la suit discrètement ne remarquant pas un regard me suivre du fond de la grange.

Je reste scotchée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi dehors. Certains arbres se sont couchés sous la puissance du vent emprisonnant et mutilant des morts qui grognent en me voyant.

Un peu plus loin se trouve Sasha, elle semble perdue les yeux dans le vide. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prend la main. Elle lève la tête vers moi.

« Viens » Lui murmurais-je.

Nous nous éloignons un peu de la grange. Je l'emmène près d'un tronc d'arbre couché et nous nous asseyons dessus. Devant nous s'étend un gigantesque champ baigné par la lumière du soleil levant. La douceur de l'aube apaise nos cœurs meurtris.

« Pourquoi on est ici ? » Demande-t-elle doucement, nos yeux incapables de se détacher du magnifique spectacle qui nous ai offert.

« Pour ça.. »

« Je vois.. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, le visage marqué par la douleur. « Le gosse Noah, il sait pas si il arrivera à surmonter tout ça.. C'est ce que je me dis moi aussi.. » Se confesse-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu y arriveras.. »

Ma voix tremble aussi. Nos regards toujours figés sur le soleil levant.

« On va s'en sortir.. Toutes les deux » Continuais-je laissant quelques larmes couler.

Je tourne ma tête vers elle. Les yeux remplis de larmes nos doigts s'entrelacent. La nature nous accorde une trêve. Rien ne vient briser ce moment. Un moment qui s'inscrit au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Notre moment.

« Eh ! Bonjour ! »

J'ai parlé trop vite. Un homme s'approche doucement de nous, nous faisant signe de la main. On se relève, armes en main.

« Je voulais pas vous déranger.. Bonjour » Continu-t-il levant les mains en l'air pendant que Sasha le vise de son flingue. « Je m'appelle Aaron, je sais il faut se méfier des inconnus mais je viens en ami.. »

Alors qu'il s'approche doucement, sa voix devient moins sure.

« Je voudrais avoir un entretien avec le chef de votre groupe, Rick c'est bien ça ? »

« Comment tu connais son nom ? » Demandais-je en position prête à l'assommer de ma batte.

« Pourquoi ? » Me coupe Sasha d'une voix froide.

Il finit de s'approcher et nous sourit les mains toujours levées.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »

À suivre...


	12. Compote et nouvelle ère

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre douze, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture :D

CHAPITRE DOUZE : _Compote et nouvelle ère :_

Après des minutes d'hésitations, Sasha et moi prenons la décision d'amener Aaron au groupe. Je marche la première. Arrivée devant la porte, je l'ouvre faisant passer ma tête.

« Eh ! Lançais-je attirant l'attention de tout le monde. « Nous re-voilà et euh on a une petite surprise.. »

En disant cela j'ouvre plus grand la porte dévoilant mon amie tenant en joue l'inconnu.

« Je vous présente Aaron. »

Tout le monde se lève armes tendues. Daryl se rue vers nous arbalète en main. Il sort sa tête au dehors afin de vérifier que personne ne nous a suivi.

« Il est venu à notre rencontre dehors, il est seul, on a pris son équipement et son arme » Continuais-je pendant que le chasseur le fouille.

Tout le monde est tendu. Milo me jette un regard désapprobateur.

« Salut » Commence Aaron. « Enchanté »

« T'as dis qu'il avait une arme ? » Me regarde Rick.

« Oui. »

Je m'approche afin de lui donner le flingue sentant un regard me brûler le dos. Me retournant pour me placer près de l'inconnu je croise le regard chargé de colère du chasseur. Je serre les dents afin de pas baisser la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Attaque notre leader.

« Il a un campement » Intervient enfin Sasha. « Tout près d'ici, il veut nous faire passer une audition pour y entrer ».

« Je pensais en avoir fini avec les auditions » Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe imaginaire m'attirant quelques regards curieux.

« J'ai pas trouvé de meilleur mot, audition ça fait un peu concours de danse.. » Enchaîne Aaron.

Je me tend soudainement. Des images de mon passé me submergent. Prise d'un vertige je m'approche d'une poutre afin d'y prendre appuie. Je croise le regard de Milo. Il comprend. Je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ressent la même chose que moi.

« Mais rassurez-vous, ça c'est juste le vendredi soir.. »

Je tourne ma tête brutalement vers l'homme. Je le regarde surprise. Mes yeux semblent s'être rallumés. Il est sérieux ? Bon sang on y va quand il veut dans son campement.

J'avise Sasha qui me regard interrogative. Je lui fais un mouvement désinvolte de la main.

« C'est pas un campement, c'est une communauté, et je crois que vous feriez tous des recrues de grandes valeurs, mais c'est pas moi qui décide, mon boulot est uniquement de vous convaincre de vous suivre jusque la-bas.. »

Nous le regardons tous comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser.

« Je sais.. Si j'étais vous j'ira pas non plus, pas avant que je sache exactement ce qui m'attend.. Sasha tu peux donner mon sac à Rick ? »

Mon amie regarde Aaron puis s'avance vers Rick lui tendant l'objet en question.

« Dans la poche de devant y a une enveloppe... »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois essayant de rester éveillée. Le mec se fait un monologue à lui tout seul et ça dure depuis des plombs. Je regarde mes amis. Tout le monde a le visage fermé. Je remarque cependant que Michonne semble intéressée par ce que dit notre « invité ».

Aaron continu de raconter sa vie. Je décroche complètement. Soudain Daryl le coupe en lui disant que tout le monde s'en branle. J'aurai pas dis mieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner.

Voyant mon manque d'utilité évident, je me décale doucement du groupe. Je m'approche d'une petite table reculée. Posant ma batte, je prend appuie sur mes bras et m'y assois les jambes pendantes. Mon coude posé sur mon genoux, ma tête reposant sur ma main, je commence à fermer les yeux bercée par la voix quelques fois hésitante de notre inconnu. Alors que je commence à m'endormir j'entend un bruit sourd. Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, je vois Rick assommer notre gars le mettant KO.

« Rick-1, le moulin à parole- 0 » ricanais-je fortement en levant les bras mimant le V de la victoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant que notre belle au bois dormant roupille, pieds et mains liés, le débat fait rage. Rick semble persuadé qu'on va se faire attaquer. Je décide d'intervenir. Alors que le silence se fait après une phrase de notre chef j'en profite.

« Rick, on l'a pas vu arriver Sasha et moi, il aurait très bien pu nous attaquer mais il ne l'a pas fait... »

Mon interlocuteur m'ignore complètement et demande à certains de vérifier les alentours. Je croise les bras, les sourcils froncés vexée comme un poux.

Ah tient, la princesse se réveille. Rick se jette sur lui afin de continuer son interrogatoire. Mon manque de fatigue dû à notre dernière nuit combinée à mes problèmes de santé actuels m'empêchent de rester concentrée. Je perd le fil de la conversation. Mes yeux me brûlent. Je les fermes sentant le sommeil m'emporter encore une fois.

Endormie assise sur ma table, je perd soudainement l'équilibre. Je me rattrape à deux doigts de tomber par terre. Je regarde autour de moi et avise le chasseur qui s'éloigne de moi. Bordel, je suis sure que c'est lui. Je grogne de mécontentement. Je m'étire et avise que le groupe s'arme prêt à sortir.

« On y va ? » Demandais-je d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée mais toujours aussi éraillée.

« Toi tu restes. » M'annonce Milo alors qu'il vérifie son flingue.

« Quoi ? Vous m'abandonnez ? »

« Malgré le fait que l'idée soit tentante.. »Intervient Abraham « Tu restes à la grange avec Rick et notre gars ».

Je commence à balbutier quand j'avise le regard noir de Rick. Je me tais immédiatement. Quand il est comme ça vaut mieux marcher droit. Nos amis s'en vont.

L'ambiance devient rapide insoutenable. Judith commence à s'agiter dans les bras de son père qui ne lâche pas du regard Aaron.

Je descend de ma table et m'approche d'eux. Après un regard avec l'ancien shérif, je lui prend délicatement sa fille des bras pour la caler dans les miens.

Alors qu'Aaron tente de parler à Rick, Judith commence à s'agiter dans mes bras. J'essaye de la bercer, de lui parler mais rien n'y fait.

« Elle meurt de faim. » Chuchotais-je à Rick en m'approchant.

« T'as vu le bocal de pomme dans mon sac hein.. C'est pas un piège, c'est pas un truc pour essayer de t'amadouer, je pense à ma propre survie... »

Pendant que monsieur moulin à parole repart dans un speech sans fin, je m'approche de la table où est posé le fameux bocal de pomme. Judith ne cesse de pleurer. Je lui tend mon doigts quel mâchouille la calmant un peu. Je fais signe à Rick de venir.

« Si tu veux je la goûte avant. » Lui dis-je une fois qu'il se trouve à mes côtés.

« C'est trop dangereux Mina » Me gronde-t-il caressant les cheveux de sa fille qui est train de faire de la pâté avec mon doigt.

« Alors faisons-lui goûter en premier.. » Répondis-je en regardant notre prisonnier.

Rick empoigne le bocal se dirigeant vers Aaron tout en l'ouvrant. Il y plonge une cuillère et la lui tend.

« Quoi ? Tu penses que j'essaye d'empoisonner ta fille ? Demande-t-il ahuri.

« Mange ! » Grondais-je.

« Je déteste la compote de pomme » Nous dit-il en reculant la tête.

« Et moi je déteste me répéter ! » Rétorquais-je haussant la voix.

« Ma mère me faisait manger des choses que je n'aimais pas pour me rendre plus viril.. » Continua-t-il.

« Je m'en branle de ta mère, si tu te décides pas à manger c'est ta tête que je vais réduire en compote » Le menaçais-je me rapprochant de ma batte.

Rick approche la cuillère vers sa bouche. Il finit par l'avaler à contre cœur. Nous patientons quelques secondes. Il fait une grimace de dégoût. D'une main j'arrive à me hisser sur la table. Croisant les jambes j'installe Judith en position assise la soutenant de mon bras. Je tend l'autre à Rick pour qu'il me donne la cuillère. Après un dernier regard vers Aaron, il s'approche de moi, pose le bocal à mes côtés. Je commence à nourrir la gamine qui se calme enfin.

« Merci Mina.. » Me chuchote Rick avant de repartir en sens inverse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La petite gloutonne dans mes bras semble se régaler. J'enchaîne les cuillères. Voyant la compote non empoisonnée, Rick m'a donné son accord pour que je puisse boire l'eau qu'avait apporté Aaron. Je me sens mieux. Je sais qu'il me faudra plus que ça, notamment des soins et que cela est temporaire, mais je peux enfin faire des mouvements sans souffrir.

Tout d'un coup nous voyons rentrer tout notre groupe.

« Si on m'avait dit que je verrais ça un jour.. » Commence Milo en me regardant.

« Pas un mot » Le coupais-je en grognant.

J'avise que tout le monde était là et en forme. Sasha et Abraham se foutent de moi de façon peu discrète. Je remarque que Daryl est la aussi. Il me jette un rapide regard encore une fois indéchiffrable. Ils ne sont pas revenus les mains vides d'ailleurs. Des dizaines de conserves s'entassent sur la table un peu plus loin.

Alors que Judith finit de manger, je descend de mon perchoir et m'avance vers le groupe. Je commence à tendre la gosse les bras tendus à qui la veut mais tout le monde fait semblant de ne pas me voir.

« Vous faîtes chier les gars » Grommelais-je en recalant la gamine dans mes bras.

« Ça, c'est à nous maintenant ! » Balance Rick en montrant les conserves au prisonnier.

« Ils nous en restent plus qu'assez » Lui répond-t-il.

« C'est à nous, qu'on aille dans ton campement ou pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »Intervient Carl. « Pourquoi on irait pas ? »

« Parce qu'il pourrait nous mentir ou vouloir nous faire du mal. »Lui répond Michonne.

« Hem, jusqu'ici il n'a fait ni l'un ni l'autre.. » Tentais-je.

« Mina a raison. » Rétorque-t-elle. « Nos vies sont en jeu.. Donc on va y aller, tous ensemble, si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord qu'il le dise maintenant »

« Ou se taise à jamais.. » ne pu-je m'empêcher de rajouter en me marrant.

« Mina ta gueule ! » Me balance Sasha.

Je prend un air faussement outrée. L'idée d'avoir un véritable abri me rend euphorique. Quoique Rick en dise, je veux croire en Aaron.

« J'sais pas.. » Finit par dire Daryl. « Cette grange pue le crottin de cheval ! »

« Merci Sherlock.. » Rajoutais-je m'attirant un regard noir du chasseur.

Sasha et Rosita me font les gros yeux. Je décide de me cacher derrière Judith et de retenir tout commentaire.

« Ouais, on va y aller ! » Tranche finalement Rick se tournant vers Aaron. « Où est ton campement ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois collée à la vitre d'une voiture. De l'autre côté se trouve Michonne. Aaron étant au milieu. Glenn conduit la voiture, Rick à côté de lui.

Les autres nous suivent dans un camping-car.

Je triture le bout de ma batte posée sur mes genoux pendant que Michonne regarde des photos du campement.

« Pourquoi y a personne sur les photos ? » Lui demande-t-elle

« Oh.. J'avais pris une photo de tout le groupe mais l'exposition était mauvaise, quand j'essayais de la développer ensuite.. »

« Est-ce que tu lui as posé les question ? » Coupe Michonne en s'adressant à Rick.

« Les fameuses questions.. » Marmonnais-je en souriant au souvenir de notre propre interrogatoire à Milo et moi.

« Non ! » Répond l'ancien shérif.

« Combien de rôdeurs t'as tué ? » Commence la samouraï.

« Pardon, quoi ? » Lui répond Aaron.

« Combien ? » Continue-Michonne d'une voix pas très rassurante.

« Je sais pas, beaucoup ».

« Et combien de personnes ? »

« Deux »

« Tout pareil » Intervenais-je recevant un regard noir de Rick.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demande Michonne ignorant mon intervention.

« Parce qu'elles on essayé de me tuer ».

Soudain Rick sort un appareil étrange.

« Attends tu nous écoutais ? » Demande Glenn paniqué se tournant vers Aaron.

« Je vous ai déjà dis que je vous observais » Se justifie-t-il.

« Mais t'es malade toi ! » Déclarais-je.

« Peut-être que ses potes en ont un aussi et qu'ils ont entendu notre plan.. » Commence à gueuler Rick. « C'est trop risqué.. »

« MERDE ! » Gueule Glenn en tournant le volant.

Un rôdeur vole par dessus le capot, puis un deuxième. Sans nous en rendre compte la voiture fonce en plein dans une horde. Les vitres se couvrent d'hémoglobine rendant la vue impossible.

« ILS ÉTAIENT JUSTE DERRIÈRE NOUS ! » Cri Glenn en parlant du camping-car. « ILS NOUS SERAIENT RENTRÉS DEDANS ».

« Maintenant ils peuvent passer.. » Déclarais-je.

Alors que la voiture continue sa partie de bowling géant avec des rôdeurs en guise de quilles, Glenn freine subitement.

Nous sortons de la voiture.

« J'arrive pas à les voir. »

Je monte comme je peux sur le toit de la voiture.

« Moi non plus ! » Répondis-je en concentrant mon regard le plus loin possible. « Ils ont du partir ».

« D'accord, on fait demi-tour et on les retrouve ». Déclare Rick alors que nous remontons dans la voiture.

« Ok, on peut prendre à gauche dans deux ou trois kilomètres sur la 23, Jefferson Avenue. » Explique Rick d'une voix hachée.

Évidemment la voiture ne démarre plus. Putain ça sent le mauvais film d'horreur ça.

« Glenn c'est pas le moment de nous faire le coup de panne » Lui dis-je ma voix partant encore une fois dans les aiguës.

Les morts commencent à s'approcher de nous en entendant le boucan.

« On doit partir d'ici.. » Commence Aaron.

« Sans blague, je pensais qu'on allait faire un pique-nique. » Répondis-je le cœur battant.

Je regarde Michonne qui me fait un hochement de tête en empoignant son sabre.

« FAIS CHIER » Gueulais-je en sortant de la voiture.

Pendant qu'elle enlève des morceaux de membres coincés sous le capot, je frappe ces putains de cervelles pourries qui s'approchent d'un peu trop près.

Soudain une fusée éclairante apparaît dans le ciel. Aaron sort subitement enragé de la voiture faisant tomber Michonne. Je cours vers elle afin de l'aider à se relever. Notre prisonnier s'engouffre dans la forêt. Je commence à lui courir après.

« MINA LAISSE-LE » Me gueule Rick. « On doit retrouver les autres. »

« Ils ont vu la fusée, ils vont penser que c'est nous ! » Déduit Michonne en me suivant dans la forêt. « Ils iront là-bas ».

Nous courrons dans les bois sombres. Les grognements des rôdeurs sortent de tous les côtés. Rick et Glenn commencent à tirer pendant que j'abat ma batte et Michonne son katana.

« OÙ EST GLENN ? » Cri subitement Rick.

Je regarde tout autour de moi sans apercevoir notre ami asiatique. Les morts sont de plus en plus nombreux. Je suis recouverte de sang. Je continue de crier le nom de Glenn tout en reculant frappant au passage ces putains de bouffeurs de chair.

Rick tire dans la tête d'un rôdeur avec une fusée de secours nous permettant d'avoir un meilleur visuel. J'empoigne fermement ma batte et me rue sur le rôdeur le plus proche. Alors que sa tête explose j'entend le claquement d'une mâchoire proche de mon oreille. Je pousse un cri en me retournant explosant la tête de cette chose. Je lui redonne un coup histoire d'être sure. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Alors que j'abat une nouvelle fois ma batte, des coups de feu surgissent tuant tous les zombies.

Glenn et Aaron se trouvent derrière nous, les armes encore fumantes. Le soulagement se lit sur tous nos visages. Nous sortons de la forêt retrouvant la route.

« Ils sont où ? » Cri Rick à l'intention d'Aaron.

« Je sais pas.. »

« Si c'est une manœuvre pour nous amener la où tu veux, tes amis vont mourir ce soir ! » Le menace Rick.

Le moulin à parole devenu subitement muet nous regarde. Son regard s'attarde sur moi avec une légère grimace de dégoût. Je sens le sang sécher sur ma peau. Quelques mèches de mes cheveux sont rouges. Ma batte dégoulinante repose contre ma jambe.

Je dois ressembler à l'une de ces choses et cela semble lui faire assez peur.

Nous commençons à marcher sur la route.

« La fusée venait de vers ce château-d'eau ».

Nous marchons dans un silence de plomb. Arrivés vers l'endroit d'où la fusée fut tirée, Rick commence à siffler. Un homme sort de l'ombre et nous fait de grands signes. Reconnaissant Daryl nous courrons vers lui. Maggie et Carl sortent de l'abri. Je m'avance vers tout le monde. L'archer me jette un rapide coup d'oeil. Alors que je me place près d'une fenêtre qui laisse filtrer de la lumière, il tourne la tête subitement vers moi. Il s'approche à vive allure. Je me retiens de ne pas reculer. Bon sang il va m'en mettre une.

À ma grande surprise, il commence à m'inspecter de partout. Ses mains glissant sur ma peau recouverte de sang me donnant la chair de poule.

« Je vais bien.. » Soufflais-je en tremblant légèrement.

Son regard accroche le mien. Je sens mon visage se figer sous l'épaisse couche d'hémoglobine qui le recouvre. Il enlève ses mains de mes hanches comme si il s'était brûlé. Son regard qui exprimait une légère inquiétude redevient coléreux. Il part aussi vite qu'il est venu. Je souffle me sentant perdue. Je ne retiens pas un petit sourire. Il s'est inquiété pour moi, j'ai encore une chance. Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par l'arrivée de Milo.

Installée dans un coin, Rosita m'aide à me débarbouiller grâce à un peu d'eau emprunté à Éric. C'est le copain d'Aaron. Il s'est blessé et le groupe l'a aidé.

« Tu ressembles à une Barbie spéciale Halloween ! » Se marre Abraham.

Alors que je lui répond, j'entend Daryl grogner, installé en face de moi. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.. Je me tourne vers Abraham le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien vu Abe ! Cependant je suis dans le regret de te dire que ce surnom est déjà prit.. » Répondis-je en coulant un regard vers l'archer qui se lève subitement quittant mon champ de vision.

Nous décidons de passer la nuit ici. Nous reprendrons la route demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Alors que Rick, Michonne prennent la voiture avec Judith et Carl, nous montons dans le camping-car. Abraham au volant.

Pendant que certains tentent de jouer aux cartes avec Eugène. Je suis confortablement installée dans un fauteuil avec Sasha. Allongées quasiment l'une sur l'autre, sa tête repose sur mon épaule. J'entend les paroles d'Eugène et me marre toute seule. Milo se trouve pas loin, il a les yeux fermés. Daryl se trouve à côté de lui. Il se ronge le pouce. Nos regards s'accrochent encore une fois. Malgré la peur qui me tiraille le ventre je lui fais un petit sourire. Évidemment il ne me le rend pas mais je sens que son regard est moins chargé de colère qu'auparavant. Un tout petit poids s'envole de mes épaules. Je serra ma main entrelacée à celle de Sasha en fermant les yeux. Tout ira bien maintenant.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon, j'ai encore parlé trop vite. Nous sommes arrêtés sur la route la batterie du camping-car étant à plat.

« On est maudits.. » Dis-je en m'étirant m'attirant des hochements de tête.

« On a juste besoin d'une nouvelle batterie. » Nous dit Glenn se dirigeant vers l'entrée du véhicule.

« Et où on va trouver ça ? » Grommelle Abraham.

« Pas très loin ! » Déclare Glenn le sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, il nous montre une batterie cachée dans un double fond du camping-car.

« HALLELUJAH ! » Criais-je levant les bras en l'air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous voilà repartis. Assise près de Milo je me penche vers lui.

« Tu y crois toi à cette communauté ? » Chuchotais-je.

« Toi en tout cas tu y crois. » Me répond-t-il en souriant.

« Ce serait tellement bien de pouvoir se poser définitivement.. » Lui répondis-je rêveuse.

Milo me caresse les cheveux en guise de réponse. Je sais que lui aussi y croit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les voitures s'arrêtent devant un grand portail fermé. Nous sortons tous, les uns collés aux autres, nos armes près de nous. Milo se place devant moi et commence à avancer. Sasha et Rosita viennent se mettre à côté de moi. Nous nous sourions. Alors que Rick descend de la voiture Judith dans les bras, nous entendons des rires d'enfants provenant de derrière ces murs. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie. Je sens que cette fois c'est la bonne. Nous nous mettons en marche, l'espoir inscrit dans nos yeux. C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère.

À suivre...


	13. Alexandria et confessions

Bonjours à tous, voila le chapitre treize, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! Bonne lecture :D

CHAPITRE TREIZE : _Alexandria et confessions._

Alors que le portail s'ouvre, un opossum nous fait tous sursauter en sortant d'une poubelle. Daryl le tue avec une flèche.

« On a apporté le dîner ! » Grogne-t-il face à type qui se tient hébété derrière le portail désormais ouvert.

Légèrement à cran, nous avançons rentrant enfin à l'intérieur. Je reste bouche bée. Aaron avait raison, ce n'est pas un simple campement. C'est plus que ça. Il y a des maisons, des rues, j'aperçois même un clocher. C'est une petite ville complètement coupée du monde extérieur.

« Avant d'aller plus loin, je dois vous demander de nous remettre vos armes, si vous restez, vous devez nous les confier. » Nous explique le type qui nous a ouvert le portail.

« On sait pas encore si on veut rester ! » S'avance Rick, Judith dans les bras.

« C'est bon Nicholas ! » Intervient Aaron.

« Si on avait l'intention de s'en servir, ce serait déjà fait.. » Continu notre leader.

Je soupire. Il faut vraiment qu'il se détende.

« On va d'abord laisser Deanna leur parler. » Explique Aaron.

« C'est qui ça Deanna ? » Gueule Abraham.

« Quelqu'un qui vous dira tous ce qui faut savoir sur cette communauté, Rick tu passes le premier ? »

« Sasha ! » Se retourne Rick alors que nous entendons un grognement.

Mon amie à mes côté se retourne vers le portail et à l'aide de son fusil tire une balle en direction du zombie, frappant en pleine tête. Elle reprend sa position comme si de rien était. Je ricane en posant ma batte sur mon épaule.

« C'est bien qu'on soit la.. » Constate Rick de façon légèrement prétentieuse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Deanna Monroe. »

Je sursaute en faisant tomber le livre que je tiens dans les mains. C'est à mon tour de passer l'audition. Je suis la dernière. Légèrement honteuse je ramasse le livre et le repose à sa place.

« Bonjour, euh Wilhelmina mais appelez moi Mina ».

« Vous aimez la lecture ? » Me demande la femme qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Hem, oui mais c'était avant tout ça.. » Lui répondis-je légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

Deanna s'assoit sur un canapé me souriant.

«Asseyez-vous, ça ne vous dérange pas que je filme notre entrevue ? » Me propose-t-elle en désignant un fauteuil aux couleurs beige installé en face d'elle.

« C'est vous qui décidez. » Lui répondis-je en m'exécutant. « Mais tutoyez-moi. »

Elle me sourit. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est un salon tout ce qui a de plus normal. Cependant la propreté et le rangement me choque. Ces gens vivent normalement. J'ai du mal y croire.

« J'étais membre du congrès, Ohio, 15ème district, et toi ? »

« Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant.. »

« Détrompes-toi, ça en a pour moi. »

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire.

« Depuis combien de temps vous vivez ici ? » Lui demandais-je changeant de sujet.

« Depuis le début, nous avons eu de la chance de trouver Alexandria. »

« Ça c'est clair... » Marmonnais-je.

« Tu es dehors depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis le début, ce n'est que quand on a rencontré Rick et les autres qu'on a pu se poser quelques temps avant de repartir sur la route.. » Expliquais-je rapidement.

« On ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Milo et moi.. »

« Tu le connaissais bien avant tout ça ? » Insiste-elle.

« Oui.. On était de passage en Georgie quand tout à commencé, en fait on était en vacances.. » Racontais-je légèrement tendue dans mon fauteuil.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais rester ? » Me demande-t-elle subitement.

Je me lève et m'approche de la fenêtre. Dehors je vois des gens se saluer, des enfants jouent sous le perron d'une maison. Je les entend rires. Cet endroit semble tellement irréel.

« Ce serait bien pour les gamins, Judith pourrait grandir presque normalement.. » Éludais-je les yeux toujours fixés dehors.

« Et pour toi ? »

« Vous savez on est une grande famille.. Si l'un de nous veut partir, on le suivra.. Puis c'est à Rick d'en décider.. »Continuais-je revenant près du fauteuil.

« Vous avez le temps, restez quelques jours. » Finit-elle par dire. « Milo m'a dit que tu souffrais de déshydratation. Avant d'aller rejoindre tes amis je voudrais t'amener l'infirmerie ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je sors de l'infirmerie en meilleure forme. Le chirurgien Pete m'a soigné me disant de revenir demain afin de faire un check-up. Je rejoins les autres près du portail. Une fille prénommée Olivia vient d'arriver afin de récupérer nos armes. Je regarde que Rick ne semble pas du même avis, mais si l'on veut rester on doit se plier aux règles. Je vois Carole déposer tout son attirail de façon tout à fait maladroite en faisant un pauvre sourire. Quelle actrice.

Je m'approche du chariot et après un petit instant d'hésitation dépose ma batte. Je me baisse et attrape mon couteau caché dans ma botte.

« Ce sont toujours vos armes » Déclare Deanna qui vient d'arriver. « Vous pouvez les récupérer à chaque fois que vous allez à l'extérieur, mais ici on les gardes par mesure de sécurité ».

« J'aurai du prendre un autre chariot. » Balance Olivia en le tirant.

Je m'approche de Carol qui a retrouvé son visage fermé et déterminé.

« Je suis épatée par tes talents d'actrice, tu nous avais caché ça ?! » Lui murmurais-je la faisant sourire.

« Vaut mieux être prudent. » Me répond-t-elle en me serrant l'épaule.

Rick et Carl partent avec Aaron afin de nous trouver une maison. Nous restons tous ensemble. Je m'approche de Milo adossé contre un arbre.

« Ton entretien s'est bien passé ? » Me demande-t-il arrivée à sa hauteur.

« Ouais.. C'était étrange.. »

« Ces gens sont coupés du monde extérieur.. Ils ne savent pas se battre ça se voit.. » Grogne-t-il subitement.

Je lève les sourcils. Je vois bien que Milo change, surtout depuis qu'il passe ses journées avec Rick, mais je suis toujours étonné par sa nouvelle facette. Il paraît tellement sur de lui, déterminé.

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas non plus me battre, enfin tu me mets une arme dans les mains et c'est un carnage.. » Ricanais-je.

« Ça c'est clair ! » Intervient Maggie, installée pas très loin de nous. « J'ai faillis mourir trois fois en évitant tes balles à la prison ». Rigole-t-elle.

J'entend les autres approuver en rigolant.

« Traîtrise. Je vous l'avez pourtant dis que je ne savais pas tirer. D'ailleurs ça fait vachement mal. » Répondis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux défaits.

« Il te faudra un instructeur alors. » Lance Glenn de façon un peu trop énigmatique.

« Et qui va se sacrifier ? » Demandais-je en recalant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« On laissera le hasard décider en tirant à la courte-paille. » Me répond-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« N'essayes pas de m'embrouiller le Coréen, avec mon bol je vais tomber sur Eugène et à nous deux on réduira cette ville en cendre.. »

J'avise Eugène me regarder avec un air faussement outré. Je ne peux m'empêcher de zieuter du côté du chasseur. Je le vois se ronger l'ongle du pouce le regard perdu. Avec un peu de chance ce sera lui mon instructeur. Je reporte mon regard sur Glenn, son sourire s'étant agrandit. Je sens que bizarrement la chance va être de mon côté pour le coup.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes tous réunis dans une des deux maison qui nous ont été attribuées. Nous avons décidé de dormir tous ensemble par sécurité. C'est comme une énorme pyjama party et cela me rend complètement euphorique. J'aide Sasha à descendre un des matelas d'une des chambres du haut. Arrivées en haut de l'escalier une idée me vient en tête. Je regarde mon amie avec un grand sourire alors que je m'installe en position assise sur le matelas. Je lui fais signe de venir.

« T'es sérieuse ? On va se ramasser. »

« Arrête de râler et ramène tes fesses ça va être drôle ».

Mon amie finie par venir s'assoir derrière moi, ses jambes m'entourant. J'avise Abraham sortir d'une chambre avec Rosita. Je lui fais les gros yeux en lui promettant visuellement qu'elle est moi auront une grande conversation.

« Abe, tu peux nous aider à pousser le matelas s'il te plaît ? » Demandais-je à mon ami rouquin.

« Attendez je veux venir aussi » Gueule Rosita en s'installant devant moi.

« Vous êtes vraiment connes toutes les trois » Ricane Abraham avant de pousser de toutes ses forces le matelas dans l'escalier.

Le matelas commence à dégringoler les premières marches sous nos cris. Rick sort en courant du salon suivit de Daryl et Milo. J'aggripe Rosita plus fermement en me sentant voler à chaque marches. Nous rions comme des gamines. Finalement nous arrivons en bas des escaliers toujours écroulées de rire. Mon dieu que ça fait du bien.

Rick nous regarde d'un air désapprobateur avant de finalement se laisser aller et rire avec nous.

« Oh Rick, tu t'es rasé ? » Demandais-je à mon leader toute sourire.

« Je suis restée combien de temps ? » Coupe subitement Michonne sortant de la douche.

Elle nous regarde ahurie encore assises sur le matelas.

« Il reste des matelas ? » Nous demande-t-elle en souriant de façon machiavélique.

Alors qu'on se relève prêtes à partir à la recherche du second matelas, cette fois suivis par la samouraï, Milo m'interpelle.

« Wilhelmina fais attention, rappelles toi la dernière fois que t'as fais ça t'as finis aux Urgences ! » Me sermonne-t-il.

« Comment elle s'est débrouillée ? » Demande Tara qui vient d'arriver tout comme les autres.

« Elle est tellement légère qu'elle a pas pu rester assise et elle a fait un vol plané, résultat des courses, un bras en écharpe et une cheville foulée ». Raconte-t-il.

« M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! » Lui criais-je en remontant les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière.

Sasha, Rosita et Michonne et même Maggie me suivent de près. Le deuxième matelas installé, nous prenons place, Abraham derrière nous prêt à nous faire décoller...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assise dans un gros fauteuil bordeaux, Carol s'occupe de bander mon poignet sous les rires des filles et les commentaires d'Abraham.

« T'écoutes jamais rien.. » Me gronde Milo.

« J'ai prévenu que j'étais mal assise mais un certain rouquin ne m'a pas écouté ! » Me défendais-je en fusillant du regard le dit rouquin.

« Arrête de bouger. » Me sermonne Carol.

« Pardon.. » Murmurais-je.

Carol me foutait clairement la trouille et ça tout le monde l'avait compris. Abraham se chargea de toute façon de le faire remarquer de façon tout à fait subtil encore une fois.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Rick va ouvrir et nous découvrons Deanna.

« Waouh ! » S'extasie-elle devant Rick. « Si j'avais su ce que ça cachait. Écoutez, je ne voulais pas venir vous déranger, je passais juste voir si vous arrivez à trouver vos marques ? »

Son regard balaye le salon où nous sommes tous installés ainsi que les matelas et couvertures.

« Eh ben, vous restez ensemble, pas bête. »

« On nous l'a pas interdit ! » Rétorque Rick.

« Mina m'a dit que vous formiez une famille.. Je trouve ça extraordinaire que des gens qui viennent de milieux tout à fait différents et qui n'ont rien en commun les uns avec les autres arrivent à former une famille. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Pendant sa tirade elle me sourit. Je m'enfonce dans le fauteuil encore une fois légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Inconsciemment j'entortille une mèche de mes cheveux et joue avec.

« Il paraît que vous avez donné du travail à tout le monde ? » Lui demande Rick.

« Mmh Mmh, ça marche comme ça ici, il faut croire que le communisme a finit par triompher. » Rétorque-t-elle faisant sourire Rick.

« Mais vous n'avez rien pour moi. » Déduit-il légèrement vexé.

Eh, moi non plus je n'ai pas de travail. Je me relève du fauteuil, les genoux posés dessus m'appuyant sur l'accoudoir afin de mieux voir.

« J'ai quelque chose, je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé c'est tout. Idem pour Michonne. J'ai une vague idée de ce que je pourrais faire faire à Sasha, il n'y que Monsieur Dixon que j'ai du mal à cerner, mais ça viendra. » Nous lance-t-elle.

Je tourne ma tête vers le chasseur avec un petit sourire. Il me regarde en rongeant son pouce les yeux plissés. Je ne me rend pas compte qu'inconsciemment je me cambre, laissant peu de place à l'imagination quant à ma position.

« Tout comme Mina.. » Finit-elle en me souriant. « Ça vous va bien ! » lance-t-elle à Rick avant de partir.

L'ancien shérif referme la porte d'un air tout penaud. Milo s'approche de lui avec Michonne et ils commencent à parler. Je me replace sur le fauteuil.

« La douche est libre ! » Déclare Maggie accompagnée de Glenn les cheveux encore humides.

« À MON TOUR ! » Criais-je en me levant d'un bond courant vers la salle de bain.

Je ferme la porte et commence à me déshabiller. Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude et soupire de bien-être. Je me savonne et me lave les cheveux. L'eau qui s'écoule est noire. Après un long moment je coupe le robinet et m'enroule dans une serviette. En ouvrant les tiroirs d'une commode je trouve une brosse à cheveux. Je commence à les démêler en grimaçant de douleur. Une fois fait je me rend compte que je suis partie tellement vite que je n'ai pas pris de vêtement de rechange. Je referme bien ma serviette autour de moi et passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Tout le monde est en bas. Je sors doucement de la pièce marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Je commence à marcher plus vite vers une chambre lorsque je percute quelqu'un. Je tombe sur les fesses. Tenant fermement ma serviette autour de ma poitrine, celle-ci remonte au niveau de mes cuisses. Je relève la tête sur Daryl.

« Hem, désolée je t'avais pas vu.. » Commençais-je à balbutier.

Il me regarde sans gêne. Je sens ses yeux brûler ma peau. Je me met à rougir.

« On.. On pourrait parler s'il te plaît ? » Tentais-je.

« Vas-te faire foutre ! » Crache-t-il avant de descendre les escaliers.

J'entend la porte d'entrée claquer. Je souffle. Ce mec est un poil bipolaire. Ça ne va vraiment pas être de la tarte. Je me relève et fonce dans une chambre. J'ouvre un placard et y trouve un short de sport noir avec un débardeur de la même couleur. J'attrape une culotte dans un autre tiroir et m'habille. Je retourne dans la salle de bain afin de plier mes affaires sales et de les mettre dans un panier où sont celles de mes camarades. Je récupère ma brosse et deux élastiques afin de m'occuper de mes cheveux plus tard.

Je retrouve les autres en bas. Mes cheveux humides frappe le bas de mon dos. Daryl n'est pas la. J'avise Milo qui s'est endormit sur un des matelas avec Carl. Je souris et leur remonte la couverture. Rosita dort également sur un matelas avec Sasha. Les autres chuchotent un peu plus loin. J'avise Maggie qui tombe de sommeil la tête posée sur l'épaule de Glenn.

« Viens par ici Blondie ! » Me chuchote Abraham assis sur un fauteuil.

Je m'approche et il me fait signe de m'assoir par terre devant lui. Je m'exécute.

« Laisse moi m'occuper de ça ! » Continu-t-il en attrapant la brosse de mes mains.

« Le grand et fort Abraham va me coiffer ? » Ricanais-je alors que je sens la brosse passer dans mes cheveux.

« J'avais une fille.. »

Alors je me retourne subitement afin de le regarder il me fait pivoter la tête dans l'autre sens.

« Comment elle s'appelait ? » Lui demandais-je doucement.

« Becca.. Et un fils aussi, A.J. On était partis avec ma femme Hélène quand toute cette merde a commencé. » Se confesse-t-il.

Je sens ses mains s'afférer dans mes cheveux humides. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il me tend subitement la main. Sans réfléchir je lui donne un élastique.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai voulus les protéger. On s'était réfugiés dans un supermarché. Il y avait un groupe de survivants. J'les ai tué. » Répond-t-il d'une voix froide teintée de nostalgie.

« Hélène a prit peur et elle est partie avec les enfants. Elle m'a laissé un mot pour me dire de ne pas les chercher. Je leur avais fait peur. »

Alors qu'il me tend sa main pour attraper le second élastique, je la serre doucement tout en faisant glisser l'objet dans sa paume.

« Quand je les ai retrouvé ils s'étaient fait déchiqueter par ces pourritures.. J'étais prêt à me tirer une balle quand j'ai entendus crier à l'aide. C'était Eugène ».

Il a fini de me coiffer. Je me retourne doucement et prend son visage en coupe lui faisant relever la tête. Mon regard plonge dans le sien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je suis touchée qu'il se soit livré à moi.

« On est une famille maintenant. » Chuchotais-je.

J'entend du mouvement autour de moi mais je les ignores, tout comme le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre.

« Ce monde peut nous rendre dingue, mais tu as réussis à t'en sortir. Tu m'as sauvé ! Je sais que tu en veux à Eugène, mais parles-lui. C'est un peu grâce à lui si tu es là aujourd'hui. » Continuais-je alors qu'il pose son front contre le mien.

Autour de nous les chuchotements se sont tus, remplacés par quelques ronflements. J'enlace mon ami de toutes mes forces. Il me murmure un merci. Je me relève et m'approche du miroir éclairé par la lueur de la lune afin de voir ma nouvelle coupe.

Il m'a fait deux tresses partant du haut de mon crâne.

« Je ressemble à Pocahontas en blonde. » Rigolais-je.

Mon ami me sourit les yeux perdu dans le passé. Je m'approche et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Pieds nus, j'essaye de trouver une place. Malheureusement tous les matelas sont pris. Je remarque que Rick s'apprête également à se coucher près de Carl. Je m'avance vers le fauteuil de tout à l'heure. Je prend une couverture par terre et m'y installe les jambes pendantes sur l'accoudoir. Alors que j'essaye de placer mes bras j'avise Daryl chercher une place lui-aussi.

Je me relève lui faisant remarquer que je ne dors pas. Dans le noir je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard. Je soulève ma couette l'invitant à venir partager mon fauteuil. Il s'approche doucement et s'assoit finalement contre celui-ci. Je sens mes yeux me brûler de fatigue. Je fais tomber plus de la moitié de la couverture par terre afin qu'il en profite et m'endors en position foetale ma tête posée sur mon bras qui pend sur l'accoudoir.

À suivre...


	14. Intégration et alcool

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre quatorze! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! bonne lecture :D

CHAPITRE QUATORZE : _Intégration et alcool_

Je suis la dernière à me réveiller. Alors que je m'étire, je remarque que toute la couette est posée sur moi. Je me relève et pars à la salle de bain afin de me donner un coup d'eau. Mes cheveux ayant séchés toute la nuit, je décide de défères les tresses d'Abraham. Mes cheveux sont bouclés. Je souris ravie du résultat. J'entend des voix sur le perron de la maison et décide d'y aller. Alors que je sors je vois Rick parler avec Daryl. Celui-ci ne semble pas encore s'être douché et trafique son arbalète.

Je m'approche afin de me faire remarquer. Rick me salue et m'explique qu'il part explorer la ville.

Alors que je veux entamer une conversation avec l'archer la porte s'ouvre sur Carol. J'éclate de rire en la voyant habillée de façon très stricte.

« Je fais à manger pour les personnes âgées, les mères de familles dépassées et tout ceux qui savent pas cuisiner. Je vais rencontrer plein de monde comme ça. » Nous explique-t-elle.

« Tu t'es douché depuis qu'on est arrivés ? » Demande-t-elle à Daryl.

Il lui répond vaguement en hochant la tête.

« Menteur ! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler en faisant semblant de tousser.

Carol plisse les yeux peu convaincue. Eh, on apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace.

« Va prendre une douche je m'occuperai de ta veste, il faut qu'on soigne les apparences, ça va aussi pour toi, et pour toi ! » Nous dit-elle s'attardant sur ma tenue constituée d'un simple débardeur noir ainsi que d'un short de sport de la même couleur, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

J'ai l'impression de me faire engueuler par ma mère. Elle quitte le perron de la maison.

« C'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer ! » Grogne Daryl.

« Je compte sur Mina sinon je te passerai au jet quand tu dormiras.. » Déclare-t-elle avant de partir.

« T'as l'air ridicule comme ça ! » Gueule Daryl assis sur la rembarre.

Nous retrouvant seul, je tousse de gêne suite au sous-entendu de Carol. Le chasseur s'affaire sur son arbalète. Mes yeux glissent tout seuls sur ses bras musclés.

« Hem, je vais aller me changer.. Je te laisse la salle-de-bain » Marmonnais-je me dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, je respire un grand coup, prend mon courage à deux mains et me retourne.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non faudra qu'on parle. T'as peut-être rien à me dire mais moi si.. »

« Tu viens de le dire, j'ai rien à te dire ! » Grogne-t-il m'ignorant du regard.

« Alors je parlerai toute seule, c'est pas grave ! » Insistais-je.

Il daigne enfin lever ses yeux vers moi. Je pourrai sauter de joie. Sans attendre je rentre dans la maison sentant ses yeux suivre l'ondulation de mes hanches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Glenn, Tara, Noah et Mina ? » Nous lance un type. « Enchanté, je m'appelle Aiden, et vous avez rencontré Nicholas à la grille. »

« T'es le fils de Deanna ? » Lui demande Glenn.

« C'est ça ! Il paraît que vous avez du savoir faire en matière de raids ? »

« Du savoir-faire ? Mec on a vécu dehors pendant des mois ! » Rétorquais-je en croisant les bras.

« J'étais officier de réserve, j'allais passer lieutenant quand ça a commencé à être la merde. » Continu-t-il en m'ignorant.

« Mon père était réserviste. » Déclare Noah.

« Venez, je vais vous montrer les bases ! » Nous dit Aiden avant de s'éloigner.

« On part en Raid maintenant ? » Demande Tara.

« On fait juste un petit tour afin de tâter de le terrain voir comment vous vous en sortez, ce que vous avez dans le froc, enfin vous voyez ! »

« Non, je vois pas non mais ça roule ! » Réplique Tara un sourire hypocrite plaqué le visage.

« Ce serait plutôt à nous de voir ce que vous avez dans le froc.. » Déclarais-je fixant le gars un peu trop prétentieux à mon goût.

« Et pour les armes ? » Nous coupe Glenn, me faisant signe de me calmer.

« On vous a sortis des petits bijoux de l'armurerie pour aujourd'hui ! »

Nicholas nous tend des flingues. Ils sont sérieux ?

« Sans façon, je prend ma batte et mon couteau c'est tout ! ».

« Ce soir je m'occupe de te trouver un instructeur. » Me glisse Glenn.

« OK, rendez-vous devant la grille dans 5 minutes ! » Déclare le fils de Deanna.

Je quitte le groupe et fonce à l'armurerie. Ce petit con prétentieux m'a mis les nerfs en pelote. Je rentre dans la pièce et récupère mes armes. Une fille nommée Olivia me fait signer un registre. Je soupire c'est tellement con.

« Tu vas où ? » M'accoste Milo accompagné de Rick et Daryl et Abraham.

« Deanna m'a assigné au groupe de ravitaillement. Le petit con d'Aiden veut qu'on aille faire un tour histoire de voir si on sait se débrouiller. » Lui répondis-je ma batte posée sur l'épaule. .

« T'as pas de flingue ? » Me demande Abraham.

« Non et c'est très bien comme ça ! Moi et ma batte on fait un très bon duo depuis le début il est hors de question qu'on se sépare ! ».

« Mina, je veux pas d'histoires, quoiqu'il arrive reste tranquille! » Me sermonne Rick avec un petit sourire

J'entend Glenn m'appeler près de la grille.

« Promis chef ! Bon j'y vais, à toute ! »

« Tâche de rentrer vivante ! » Me dis Milo alors que je lève mon pouce en l'air.

« JE VAIS ESSAYER ! » Gueulais-je avant de monter dans la voiture.

OoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoO

Alors que nous marchons dans la forêt, Aiden ou plutôt Monsieur qui a une tête grosse comme une montgolfière nous fait son discours de petit chef. Je l'écoute d'une oreille regardant autour de moi.

Il nous explique qu'au dernier ravitaillement ils se sont fait attaquer par des rôdeurs tuant quatre de leurs membres. Apparement ils se sont vengés en attrapant un des rôdeurs et l'ont attaché.

« Quoi ? » Intervient Glenn. « Pourquoi faire ? »

« On a une sorte de rituel avant le boulot, pour nous remettre dans le bain, ça nous rappelle contre quoi on lutte. » Lui répond-Aiden.

Nous arrivons près d'un arbre où pend une chaîne avec des tripes accrochées. C'est dégueulasse. Apparement le rôdeur s'est enfuit. Nicholas se met à siffler.

« Ferme ta gueule tu vas tous les attirer ! » Gueulais-je.

« Il a tué un de nos potes, il est pas loin hors de question qu'on le lâche ! » Rétorque le fils de Deanna.

Soudain une cervelle pourrie s'approche d'eux. Je les regarde faire alors qu'ils essayent de l'attraper afin de l'attacher. Putain ils sont pathétiques. Alors qu'Aiden lui tire les bras en arrière, lassée et passablement énervée par leur inconscience je m'approche. Tara suit mon mouvement.

Le rôdeur se retourne essayant de mordre l'autre tête de con. Il le pousse sur Tara. La peau du dos du zombie se détache sous ses mains. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Je vais finir par vomir. Elle finit par se défaire de l'emprise du rôdeur. Je ne perd pas de temps et abat ma batte sur sa tête qui explose. Le corps du mort tombe par terre dans un bruit sourd. Je donne encore deux coups éclaboussant mon débardeur beige de tâches de sang.

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTUS ?! » Me gueule Aiden.

« JE T'AI SAUVÉ LE CUL PAUVRE CON ! » Rétorquais-je sentant la colère monter.

« Elle a failli y rester à cause de toi ! » Intervient Glenn en montrant Tara du doigt.

« J'VOUS AI DIS DE ME LAISSER FAIRE ! J'VOUS AVEZ DIS D'OBÉIR À MES ORDRES ! »

Je m'approche du petit con prétentieux, nous nous fusillons du regard.

« J'obéis pas à un taré comme toi ! » Grinçais-je des dents.

Glenn m'attrape par le bras et me fait reculer.

« On rentre ! » Déclare-t-il sur un ton n'admettant aucune réponse négative.

Nous passons le portail d'Alexandria. Je suis la première marchant rapidement toujours autant en colère ma batte dégoulinante tâchant le bitume.

« Trouvez-vous un autre boulot ! » Nous dit Aiden. « Vous êtes pas prêt pour les raids »

Je continue de marcher, la colère pulsant dans mes veines.

« C'est plutôt vous qui n'êtes pas prêts ! » Rétorquais-je d'une voix polaire.

« EH, EH ! » M'appelle-t-il m'attrapant par le bras.

Je me dégage brutalement de sa poigne.

« Écoute, ici on fait les choses à notre manière, si ça te pose un pro.. »

« Un problème ? Vous ligotez des rôdeurs espèce de malade ! » Commençais-je à gueuler.

« IL A TUÉ UN DE NOS POTES »

« MAIS ILS SONT MORTS TOUS LES DEUX PUTAIN ! » Ma voix commençant à se faire entendre dans la ville.

Plusieurs personnes s'attroupent autour de nous. Je sens Glenn derrière moi essayant de me calmer, mais il est autant énervé.

« J'ai pas à discuter de ça avec toi, à l'extérieur vous obéissez à mes ordres. »

« Alors on va mourir comme tes potes monsieur le génie ! » Déclarais-je sur un ton ironique.

J'avise Daryl s'approcher. Je suis face à Aiden, encore une fois dégoulinante de sang. Il fait au moins deux têtes de plus que moi le con. Sans le vouloir je me met sur la pointe des pieds. Aiden s'approche de moi avec un petit sourire à la con.

« Redis-ça petite conne ! » Commence-t-il en me poussant. « Vas-y grande gueule » Me poussant encore.

J'entend Daryl grogner derrière moi, Glenn et Noah tentent de calmer Aiden.

« T'impressionne personne mec, et surtout pas moi alors ferme ta grande bouche et vas pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère ! ». Répondis-je d'une voix étrangement calme.

« AIDEN ! » Cri Deanna au loin. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Cette fille a un problème avec notre façon de faire ! Pourquoi tu veux qu'ils vivent avec nous ? » Demande Aiden à sa mère.

« Parce que nous on sait ce qu'on fait dehors ! » Rajoutais-je le regard flamboyant.

Je remarque Aiden se tendre. Putain ce connard va me frapper. Il se tourne brusquement. Je me baisse à la dernière minute évitant son poing. J'entend Deanna crier. Je me relève en lui donnant un coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille le faisant se courber de douleur, j'en profite pour lui mettre une droite. Ce petit con prétentieux finit par s'écrouler au sol se tenant la mâchoire.

Nicholas court vers moi pour me frapper mais Daryl s'interpose et lui fait un plaquage tentant de l'étouffer. Alors que je donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de ce con d'Aiden, Rick arrive en courant. Il sépare Daryl en lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille. Après un dernier coup je m'arrête le souffre court.

« Il a voulu la frapper ce fils de pute ! » Gronde Daryl à l'intention de Rick.

« Tu tiens à t'en prendre aux nôtres ? » Demande Michonne face à un Aiden qui se remet debout.

Rick réussit à repousser Daryl l'amenant vers moi. Il semble vraiment énervé. Avant qu'il ne reparte frapper l'autre con je l'attrape par le bras.

« Ce connard n'en vaut pas la peine ! » Lui soufflais-je en caressant inconsciemment son bras de mon pouce essayant de le calmer.

« JE VEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE M'ÉCOUTE BIEN ! RICK ET SON GROUPE FONT MAINTENANT PARTIS DE NOTRE COMMUNAUTÉ À TOUS LES ÉGARDS ! TRAITEZ LES EN ÉGAUX ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ? » Cri Deanna en colère.

« Très clair ! » Déclare Aiden en me fusillant du regard alors que je lui fais un doigt.

« Alors maintenant vous allez tous rendre vos armes, et vous deux vous viendrez me voir! » Continue-t-elle en montrant du doigt Aiden et Nicholas.

Rick nous regarde Daryl et moi d'un air mécontent, très mécontent.

« On va parler nous aussi ! ». Déclare-t-il d'une voix froide.

Avant de partir, Deanna propose du travail à Rick et Michonne. Ils seront officiers de police. Ils acceptent avec plaisir. Dégoutée je lâche Daryl, ramasse ma batte que j'ai fais tomber et m'en vais vers la maison, j'entend le chasseur me suivre.

« Merci Mina ! » Cri subitement Deanna.

Je me retourne brusquement, évitant de peu la collision avec l'archer.

« Pourquoi ? » Crachais-je.

« De lui avoir mis une raclée ! »

Je la regarde en haussant les sourcils. Je reprend ma route.

« Putain de ville ! J'aurai vraiment besoin d'une clope ! » Marmonnais-je dépassant le chasseur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assise sur une marche du perron, je regarde le sang couler de ma batte. Daryl est assis de l'autre côté. J'entend quelque chose frotter par terre. Je tourne ma tête et vois un paquet de clope. Je l'ouvre et remarque qu'il est plein. Je prend une cigarette et l'allume. Je profite de ma première bouffée, ça fait tellement longtemps. Je sens mes muscles se détendre. Alors que veux lui rendre il m'interrompt dans mon geste.

« Garde-le j'en ai trouvé d'autres ! » Grogne-t-il.

« Merci.. » Soufflais-je.

Alors que nous dégustons nos clopes dans un grand silence, Rick apparaît. Je décide de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

« J'irais pas m 'excuser ! J'en ai rien à foutre, ces types sont complètements malades et inconscients ! Et puis c'est même pas moi qui ai commencé je n'ai fais que me défendre et.. »

« Du calme Mina ! Glenn m'a tout expliqué ! Merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de Tara ! On va trouver un arrangement, en attendant tu gardes tes distances avec eux, et c'est pareil pour toi Daryl ! » Déclare notre leader, coulant son regard vers le chasseur.

« Vous êtes intenables tout les deux.. » Soupire l'ancien shérif avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Alors que jette mon mégot plus loin, j'avise Rosita marcher dans la rue. J'attrape mon paquet de clope et court vers elle.

« J'ai une super idée ! » Déclarais-je en arrivant près d'elle.

« J'ai peur ! » Se marre-t-elle.

« Ce soir on picole ! »

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Et où-est-ce qu'on va trouver de l'alcool ? »

« On va aller faire un petit tour à la réserve... » Murmurais-je en souriant.

« Alors allons-y » me dit-elle un sourire en coin.

Nous nous tapons dans les mains et partons en direction de la réserve afin de commettre notre premier cambriolage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit est tombée sur Alexandria. Rosita et moi courrons furtivement en direction de notre maison. Un bruit de tintement résonne dans les rues désertes. Nous arrivons devant la porte et entrons rapidement essoufflées.

« On peut savoir ce que vous foutez toutes les deux ? » Nous demande Abraham assis devant la cheminée du salon.

Nous rentrons dans la pièce un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Nous ouvrons nos vestes.

« Surprise ! » Criais-je en brandissant trois bouteilles d'alcool pendant que mon amie fait de même.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? » S'approche Rick en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est un cadeau de dédommagement au vue de la journée pourrie que l'on a passé ! » Lui répondis-je en posant mon fardeau sur la table basse.

« Mina... » Me gronde le leader.

« C'est bon c'est rien, on a bien le droit de fêter notre arrivée ? » Me justifiais-je en faisant les yeux doux.

Tout le monde approuve finalement et la soirée peut commencer. Carl, Tara, Eugène Noah, le prêtre et Judith sont déjà endormis dans les chambres.

Nous nous asseyons tous autour de la table pendant que Rosita et moi allons chercher des verres.

Revenant, je m'installe entre elle et Sasha, Daryl et Abraham en face moi. Nous servons les premiers verres. C'est un véritable délice de sentir l'alcool couler dans ma gorge. Après un premier verre bu tranquillement, j'enchaîne avec un deuxième.

« On va voir comment tu tiens l'alcool Blondie ! » Balance mon ami rouquin de sa grosse voix attaquant son deuxième verre également.

« Figures-toi que je le tiens plutôt bien ! » Répondis-je du tac au tac en avalant une gorgée.

« Tu parles, la dernière que tu as pris une cuite t'as finis... » Commence à dire Milo.

« On joue à un jeu ? » Le coupais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Toi et tes jeux ! » S'esclaffe Maggie en faisant un clin d'oeil peu discret.

« Hem, un action-vérité ça tente quelqu'un ? » Lançais-je en fusillant mon amie du regard le rouge me montant aux joues.

Tout le monde hoche la tête, les règles sont rapidement expliquées et la partie commence. Je finis mon verre attendant la première question.

« Ok, je commence « Déclare Glenn. « Milo, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité ! » Répond mon ami en sirotant son verre.

« Vous avez déjà fait des trucs avec Mina ? »

Alors que je viens de me resservir je m'étouffe manquant de cracher ma gorgée sur le chasseur en face de moi.

« Hem, non Glenn.. » Rétorque Milo le rouge aux joue.

« Même pas un petit peu ? » Insiste Michonne.

« Vous êtes vachement indiscrets, surtout pour un premier tour! Mais pour répondre à ta question non Michonne, il semble que notre cher Milo soit d'un autre bord... » Répondis-je pouffant dans mon verre sous le regard noir de Milo.

Tout le monde éclate de rire. J'enchaîne les verres pendant que le jeu continu. J'ai soudainement chaud. J'enlève ma veste me retrouvant en débardeur. Je remonte mes cheveux en un chignon mal-coiffé.

« Mina, action ou vérité ? » M'agresse Rick les roues rouges .

« Vérité chef ! »

« Tu bossais dans quoi avant tout ça ? »

Je sens les regards de tout le monde se tourner vers moi, c'est vrai que je ne leur ai jamais dis, en fait Milo et moi avons très peu parlé de notre vie d'avant. Je souris et prend une gorgée.

« J'étais dans une école de danse... » Répondis-je en regardant Milo du coin de l'oeil.

« Sérieux ? C'est trop cool faudra que tu nous montres ça ! » Me taquine Sasha en me poussant de l'épaule.

Je lui souris un peu gênée.

« Dis pas de conneries, bon c'est à mon tour... Rosita ? » Me tournais-je vers mon ami.

« Action ! »

« Vas embrasser Abraham ! » Lui dis-je très sérieuse.

Elle me regarde hébétée, puis sans prévenir s'exécute. L'alcool commence à se faire sentir. Abraham grommelle par principe et les autres rigolent. Je tourne la tête vers le chasseur, il est très silencieux depuis le début, buvant dans son coin. Mon coco tu seras le prochain.

« Daryl ? Action ou vérité ? » Demande Rosita comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

« Je joue pas à ces conneries ! » Grogne le chasseur.

« Allez Daryl ! » L'encourage Rick qui commence à être bien alcoolisé.

Alors que le chasseur répond un action, j'étend doucement mes jambes histoire de m'étirer un peu. Mon pied rencontre une jambe. Ce n'est pas celle d'Abraham sinon il aurait déjà alerté tout Alexandria. C'est celle de Daryl. Légèrement entreprenante grâce à l'alcool je commence à faire bouger mon pied. Je le sens se tendre renversant de peu son verre. Il me fusille du regard. J'avale cul-sec le fond de mon verre et continue mon manège.

« Hmmm, tu dois servir tous les prochains verres de Mina jusqu'à la fin du jeu ! » Balance finalement Rosita.

Je la regarde surprise coupant mes mouvements. Sérieux ?

« T'es sérieuse ? T'as rien trouver de plus croustillant que ça ? » Chuchotais-je à mon amie.

Elle me regarde penaude en haussant les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur Abraham. Super ça c'est de l'amitié. J'avise au loin Michonne lancer quelques coups d'oeil à Rick. Carol est sur le point de partir se coucher. Glenn veut prouver qu'il tient l'alcool en faisant un concours avec Milo et Rick. Maggie viens s'installer derrière nous son verre à la main. Tiens ça me fait penser.

Je prend mon verre vide et le tend au chasseur en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

« Daryl, si tu le fais pas c'est un gage.. » Menace Rosita.

À contre cœur il s'exécute. Je le remercie avant de me tourner vers filles. Le jeu ayant pris une pause naturellement, les conversations vont de bon train. Je rigole comme une chèvre avec Sasha alors que nous imaginons tout pleins de scénarios pour Rosita et Abraham.

« J'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure ! » Se reprend Sasha. « Ça se voit que Daryl et toi y a un truc... »

« Noooon ! » Répondis-je en secouant fortement la tête. « Puis il me boude, t'as oublié qu'on s'est battus ? »

« Il semble moins t'en vouloir que prévu ! » Remarque Maggie les yeux brillants.

« On va t'aider jolie Mina ! » Minaude Rosita qui a enfin lâché le rouquin.

« Et comment ? » Répondis-je en buvant de grandes gorgées.

« On va monter l'opération DDLLDM ! » S'écrie subitement Sasha attirant l'attention.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demandais-je en levant un sourcil ayant peur de la réponse.

« L'opération Daryl Dans Le Lit De Mina ! » M'annonce très sérieuse mon amie.

Nous nous écroulons de rire. C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?! Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue pour me faire pardonner. Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide à l'archer. Il se moque de Glenn. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool je commence à le reluquer me mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Tout d'un coup je croise son regard. Merde. Grillée.

« Je vais fumer » Déclarais-je en me mettant debout tenant mon verre.

Je sors de la maison. L'air frais me fait du bien. L'alcool me monte rapidement à la tête et je me met à sourire comme une idiote sur le perron. Je pose mon verre rapidement afin d'allumer une cigarette. J'entend du mouvement derrière moi et le bruit d'un Zippo.

Il est la. Surtout rester stable et faire comme si il n'était pas la.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme une conne ? » M'agresse-t-il.

« Hem, je suis contente d'être ici.. » Répondis-je en plongeant mon nez dans le verre.

L'alcool me donnant de l'assurance, je me décide à lui parler.

« J'sais que je suis alcoolisée mais je veux vraiment m'excuser pour la dernière fois ! Je regrettes tout ce que je t'ai dis.. « Commençais-je.

« Pas moi, t'es une vraie conne ! »

Je soupire en jetant ma clope au loin. Je finis mon verre et m'approche de lui avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Je me ferai pardonner » Lui susurrais-je.

Je rejoins les filles au pas de course. Putain faut que j'arrête de boire. Ça va mal finir. Et sur ces belles paroles je me ressers un verre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ma tête me tourne, je rigole pour rien et je ne cesse de balancer des oeillades peu discrètes au chasseur. C'est officiel je suis bourrée.

Je me lève sous le rire des filles ayant du mal à rester stable. Mes chaussures depuis longtemps jetées au loin je m'approche des garçons. Je m'affale sur Milo.

Il est aussi bourré que moi. Ça fait du bien de voir tout le monde rire et détendus après tout ce que l'on a traversé.

« Quand je dis que les chinois tiennent pas l'alcool ! » Balance Daryl à Glenn.

« Il est Coréen ! » Le repris-je en rigolant. « Tu m'en veux plus Rick pour tout à l'heure ? » Lui demandais-je me tournant vers lui.

Il a les joues rouges et rigole fortement. C'est la première fois que je vois le comme ça.

« Bien sur que non Mina, mais la prochaine fois utilise ta langue avant tes poings » Me répond l'ancien shérif m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

J'entend Abraham s'esclaffer en entend sa réponse.

« T'as entendus Blondie, utilise ta langue ! »

Je sens mon visage s'empourprer encore plus. J'ai vraiment très chaud. Rosita viens vers nous et se penche vers mon oreille.

« Voudrais-tu m'aider à faire arrêter de boire Abraham ? »

« Toi tu as envie de passer une bonne fin de soirée ! » Rigolais-je. « Je t'aide avec plaisir dis moi ce que je dois faire. »

Sans crier gare, Rosita m'attrape le visage et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ah bon. J'entend les autres gueuler. Je tourne ma tête vers mon ami rouquin et le voit la bouche ouverte sur le point d'exploser.

« Tu m'en dois une Rosi' » Lui soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser pour de bon.

Milo se tord de rire à mes côtés faisant renverser de l'alcool sur la table. Finalement nous nous détachons les joues rouges. Abraham se lève, nous souhaitant bonne nuit et attrape le bras de Rosita filant à l'étage. Elle me fait un pouce en l'air avant de disparaître.

« Eh bah putain.. » Balance Glenn. « Ça mérite un autre verre. »

Nous éclatons de rire avec les filles. Je sens un regard me brûler. Je tourne la tête vers ces yeux bleus. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieur ma réflexe. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou mes hormones mais j'ai vraiment très très chaud.

Mon regard quitte celui du chasseur à contre-coeur. Maggie et Sasha montent se coucher ainsi que Michonne.

Les bouteilles sont quasiment vide. Glenn se lève prétextant un mal de tête et part rejoindre Maggie. Je ricane.

« Vous avez eu une très bonne idée les filles en ramenant ces bouteilles ! » Glousse Milo. « Je vais y aller aussi que demain j'ai du boulot. »

Il ne reste plus que Rick, Daryl et moi. Légèrement gênée je décide d'aller fumer une clope. Arrivée dehors je m'adosse contre un mur. Quelques minutes après j'entend la porte s'ouvrir. Un corps se presse contre le mien. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à un visage caché par des cheveux.

« Qu'on soit clair, t'es une conne et je t'en veux toujours ! » Gronde Daryl en s'approchant de mon visage.

« On reprendra les hostilités demain, promis ! ». Soufflais-je en fixant ses lèvres fines qui s'approchent des miennes.

Aidée de l'alcool je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser est sauvage. Il force l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui concède. Sa langue vient rapidement trouver la mienne. Je sens qu'il est question de domination. Mes mains partent attraper ses cheveux. Les siennes se baladent sur mon corps. Elles s'arrêtent sur mes cuisses. D'un simplement mouvement il me soulève, mes jambes entourant sa taille naturellement. Je gémis de contentement quand il fait descendre sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire.

Je me liquéfie sur place sous les assauts du chasseur. Mon cerveau semble s'être mis sur pause. Alors qu'un nouveau gémissement sort de ma bouche, un raclement de gorge nous ramène sur terre.

« Hem, j'allais juste vous dire bonne nuit mais je vais vous laisser... » Se marre Rick avant de repartir en sens inverse.

Le souffle court, mon cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Je me rend compte de la situation. Daryl aussi puisqu'il me repose assez brutalement par terre et s'en va loin de la maison. Je reste seule un moment sur le perron. Mes jambes tremblent m'obligeant à m'assoir. J'allume une cigarette. Bon sang, faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire.

Embrasser Daryl, c'est quelque chose d'intense que je ne regrette absolument pas, cependant j'aurai voulu qu'on parle avant. Finalement malgré mon sentiment intense de frustration je remercie intérieurement Rick. Il nous a empêché de faire une belle connerie.

Je jette mon mégot et part me coucher montant dans la chambre rejoindre Sasha, bien déterminée à parler au chasseur et surtout à mettre en place l'opération séduction proposée par mon amie.

Ce sont sur ses pensées, et sur des images peu catholiques que je m'endors priant pour qu'il y ait des aspirines à l'infirmerie.

À suivre...


	15. Premier cours et robe trop courte

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre quinze, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! :D

CHAPITRE QUINZE : _Premier cours et robe trop courte_

Affalée sur la table de la cuisine, mes yeux se perdent dans mon mug fumant rempli de café. J'entend des voix provenant du salon qui se rapprochent. Une porte claque, je grimace de douleur. Bon sang mon empire pour une aspirine.

« On a la gueule de bois Mina ? » Me taquine Maggie en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Crie pas.. » Murmurais-je les yeux fermés.

« Je t'ai trouvé ton instructeur ! » M'explique Glenn qui s'assoit en face de moi avec un grand sourire.

« Génial.. » Répondis-je en marmonnant.

« Ton premier cours a lieu cet aprem ! »

« Me faire tenir une arme dans mon état relève du suicide Glenn.. »

Carole entre dans la pièce et s'approche de moi.

« Tiens ma belle ! »

Elle me tend un cachet. Je l'avale sans me poser de questions.

« Merci Carol, tu iras au paradis pour ça! » M'exclamais-je en finissant mon café. « Et c'est qui cet instructeur d'ailleurs ? »

« Je te laisse la surprise.. » Me répond mon ami asiatique sur un ton énigmatique avant de quitter la pièce.

Je lève un sourcil m'attendant au pire. J'embrasse Carol sur la joue la remerciant encore et file prendre une douche. Je m'habille d'un jean couleur kakie et d'un débardeur noir. J'enfile mes bottes et décide de me faire deux couettes comme coiffure. Enfin prête je décide de partir à la recherche de Sasha et Rosita.

Je marche dans Alexandria depuis plusieurs minutes. Étonnamment je n'ai croisé personne de mon groupe. Me perdant dans mes pensées, je me rappelle de la soirée d'hier. Je rougie à l'idée de croiser le chasseur. Non vraiment cette idée de picoler était la pire depuis le début de cette merde.

Je passe finalement ma matinée à errer seule dans la ville n'ayant pas trouver mes compagnons. Mon mal de tête est enfin passé et je me sens moins vaseuse que ce matin. Je décide de rentrer manger un bout avant d'aller retrouver mon mystérieux instructeur.

Arrivée dans notre maison commune. Je remarque qu'une partie du groupe est présente.

« Ça fait des plombes que je vous cherche ! » Grognais-je à mes camarades en m'installant sur le plan de travail. « Vous en tirez une tête qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Deanna s'est aperçue qu'il manquait des bouteilles ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Wilhelmina. » Me répond Milo en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« M'appelle pas comme ça.. » Grommelais-je.

« On est invités à une soirée de bienvenue ce soir ! » Braille Abraham.

Je grimace à l'idée de me retrouver face à un verre d'alcool. Je regarde Rick attendant son avis.

« On va y aller, mais je ne veux aucun dérapage ! » Commence-t-il coulant un regard vers moi. « On y va dans l'optique de s'intégrer.. »

« Mais on est déjà intégré ? » Le coupe Carl.

« On n'a pas réellement fait bonne impression pour l'instant.. » Lui répond Rosita.

Je les écoute parler en grignotant des chips trouvées dans un placard. Cette soirée ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ces gens sont très gentils mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont inconscients. Ils ne se rendent pas compte du monde extérieur qui les entoure. Ils sont coincés dans leur bulle. Ces gens sont faibles. Ils ne tiendraient pas une journée dehors. Une voix me coupe dans mes pensées.

« Mina, ton instructeur t'attend devant le portail... » Me lance Glenn qui vient d'entrer.

« Déjà ? Faut que je passe à l'armurerie d'abord... »

« Pas besoin ! » Me répond-t-il avec ce sourire bizarre qui le colle depuis ce matin.

« Bon bah j'y vais alors.. »

Je saute de mon perchoir et m'avance peu sure de moi vers la sortie. J'attrape au passage mon paquet de chips dans l'intention de le finir sur la route.

« Ne blesse personne.. » Souffle Milo.

Je lui tire la langue et me décide enfin à sortir de la maison. Je me dirige vers le portail. Arrivée devant il n'y a personne. Je mâchouille mon repas en me dandinant sur place. Je ricane en imaginant faire cours avec Eugène. Je me fige soudainement en voyant Daryl se diriger vers moi. Non il n'a pas fait ça... Je suis pas prête à le voir. Je commence légèrement à paniquer.

« Glenn je te maudis.. » Grognais-je à moi même.

Le chasseur se plante devant moi, son arbalète coincé dans le dos. Il tient dans sa main un sac de sport. On se regarde comme des chiens de faïence.

« Hem, c'est toi mon prof ? » Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

« Oui. »

Son ton est glacial. Il me dépasse et ouvre la grille.

« Tu bouges ton cul ? » Me gueule-t-il.

Finalement j'aurai peut-être préféré Eugène...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tiens toi droite ! Tend tes bras ! » Gueule Daryl à mes côtés.

Nous sommes dans la forêt. Des conserves vides sont installées sur un tronc d'arbre. Debout les bras tendus je tiens un flingue et je ne fais pas la fière. Daryl me gueule ses ordres depuis tout à l'heure. Ma patience est mise à rude épreuve. Alors qu'il passe derrière moi, il me donne un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Écarte ! »

« D'habitude j'attend le troisième rendez-vous.. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de ricaner histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ta gueule et concentre toi ! Je perd déjà assez de temps comme ça ! »

Je grogne un poil vexée. J'ai rien demandé moi. Malgré tout je m'exécute et écarte mes jambes afin d'être bien plantée sur mes pieds. Le flingue tendu, je cligne un œil visant une conserve.

« T'attend quoi pour tirer ! » Continue de gueuler Daryl.

« Tu me stress arrête de gueuler ! » Lui répondis-je.

J'inspire un grand coup afin de stabiliser mes mouvements. Au moment ou j'expire j'appuie sur la gâchette. La détonation se répercute dans la forêt.

« Putain t'es nulle ! » Râle l'archer à mes côtés.

Effectivement ma balle s'est logée à l'opposé de ma cible. Je l'avais dis que les armes à feu ce n'est pas pour moi.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! C'est la première fois ! »

« Putain je perd mon temps ! » Gronde Daryl en s'allumant une clope.

« Eh ! Je savais pas que ce serait toi mon prof, Glenn ne m'a rien dit ! » Me justifiais-je en faisant des grands mouvements de la main, oubliant que je tiens une arme.

Daryl se tend et me fusille du regard.

« Arrête de brailler et baisse ton arme ! »

Je soupire et pose doucement le flingue par terre. J'imite l'archer et m'allume une clope. Malgré la douceur du temps aujourd'hui, l'ambiance est glaciale.

« J'lai dis que les flingues c'est pas pour moi ! C'est Glenn qui a insisté et.. » Continuais-je en crachant ma fumée.

« Ta gueule. » Me coupe Daryl.

« Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait parler ? » Demandais-je après un petit moment de silence.

« J'ai rien à te dire de plus que ce je t'ai dis hier. » Grogne-t-il.

« Que je suis conne ? Oui ça je l'avais compris, mais je veux vraiment te présenter mes excuses.. » Lui répondis-je me forçant à le fixer dans les yeux. « J'ai grave déconné, et je t'ai dis des choses affreuses.. Je le pense pas du tout.. »

Voyant qu'il ne me répond pas, je continue ma plaidoirie.

« J'sais que c'est pas une excuse mais j'étais à cran et cette histoire d'eau m'a fait vriller.. J'suis pas très douée pour les excuses et tout mais je veux que tu saches que je suis sincèrement désolée.. »

Je triture mon mégot de clope. Ses cheveux cachent ses yeux m'empêchant de savoir si je m'enfonce ou pas. Il tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter plus loin.

« Remet-toi en position ! On reprend. » Grogne-t-il.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois exaspérée. Je récupère le flingue et me replace comme tout à l'heure. Je tend mes bras les pieds écartés. Je sens deux mains sur mes hanches.

« Tiens toi droite ! » Souffle Daryl me provoquant malgré moi des frissons.

Je réitéré le même processus et finit par tirer. Cette fois-ci j'entend un bruit de métal. J'ai eu ma cible. Je ne retiens pas un sourire, mon cas n'est pas si désespéré que ça finalement.

« Continue avec les autres ! » Me dit Daryl avant de s'assoir sur un tronc.

Pendant un long moment j'exécute mes tirs. J'ai réussi à toucher quatre canettes sur six. Bon il m'a fallut pas mal d'essais mais c'est un bon début. Après avoir fait voler ma dernière cible je décide de faire une pause.

Je m'assois en tailleur par terre m'allumant une cigarette. Encore une fois le silence s'installe.

« J'aurai pas du te pousser.. » Finit par marmonner le chasseur en se rongeant le pouce.

« T'étais autant à cran que moi.. » Lui répondis-je.

« Ouais mais c'pas une raison, j'frappe pas les gonzesses ! »

« J'tai cherché.. Puis c'est du passé maintenant. »

Je relève mes yeux vers lui. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

« On enterre la hache de guerre prof' ? »

J'essaye d'arborer un air détendu mais intérieurement je suis complètement flippée à l'idée de me faire rejeter. Je me met à mordiller ma lèvre. Je l'entend marmonner un « ouais ». Je relâche mon souffle. Un énorme poids vient de s'envoler de mes épaules. Je me relève faisant voler mes couettes. Je me tourne vers l'archer. Nos yeux s'accrochent. Des images d'hier soir envahissent mon esprit. Je me racle la gorge rouge comme une écrevisse.

« Et heu, tu vas à la soirée chez Deanna ce soir ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De retour de mon cours de tir, je me fais kidnapper par Sasha et Rosita. Nous sommes enfermées dans la salle de bain. Apparement on doit faire une effort de présentation ce soir, ordre de Rick. Les filles en profitent pour savoir comment s'est passé mon tête à tête avec le chasseur.

« Je me suis excusée et on a décidé d'oublier cette histoire ! » Expliquais-je aux filles en me déshabillant filant sous la douche.

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » S'exclame Rosita.

« Et hier soir ? Comment s'est terminée ta soirée ? » Me demande Sasha assise sur un tabouret.

Je me fige. Elle sait quelque chose. Je l'entend à sa voix.

« Hem bien, je suis allée fumer une clope et je suis partie dormir... » Répondis-je essayant d'être convaincante.

Le rideau de douche s'ouvre brutalement sur Rosita me faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a fais ? » Gronde-t-elle.

Je vois Sasha derrière elle qui me regarde un sourire en coin.

« Je sais pas mentir à ce point ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui à ce point, alors crache le morceau.. Wilhelmina.. » Continu Rosita impatiente.

« M'appelle pas comme ça.. » Marmonnais-je reprenant mon savonnage. « Il y a eu un léger rapprochement avec Daryl.. Mais Rick a débarqué coupant court à nos.. activités . »

J'entend Sasha marmonner un « j'le savais » pendant que Rosita sautille partout. Je referme le rideau de douche rouge de honte. Les filles me bombardent de questions. Je sors finalement de la douche m'enroulant dans une serviette et nous filons dans la chambre que je partage avec Sasha.

En entrant je vois plusieurs robes posées sur le lit. Sérieux ?

« Je vais pas porter ça ! » Grimaçais-je en avisant une robe jaune à froufrou.

Les filles semblent aussi perdues que moi. Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur une Maggie pomponnée et de bonne humeur.

« On attend que vous les filles, bougez-vous ! » Nous gueule-t-elle.

Je remarque qu'elle s'est maquillée. Elle est vraiment belle. Sasha en profite pour s'éclipser nous disant qu'elle a une urgence. La lâche. Après des minutes d'hésitations et sous la pression de Maggie j'enfile une robe noir à bretelle hyper moulante m'arrivant au niveau des cuisses. Je lui fais des gros yeux. J'avise Rosita enfiler une robe dans le même style mais de couleur kakie.

« On est ridicules ! » Marmonne-t-elle.

« T'as pas plus court ?! » Grommelais-je en tirant sur le bas de la robe, fusillant Maggie du regard.

« Fermez-la vous êtes canons ! »

Sans avoir le temps de répondre, elle me fait asseoir sur une chaise et sors une trousse remplie de maquillage. Alors que je proteste elle commence son travail avec application.

Rosita attrape ses rangers et file de la chambre sans demander son reste.

« TRAÎTRE ! » Lui gueulais-je encore prisonnière des griffes de la fille aînée Green.

Dix minutes plus tard je descend les escaliers de la maison. Perchée sur des talons aiguilles je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise. Mes cheveux lâchés recouvrent ma poitrine. Je marche vers la porte en tirant sur ma robe.

« Putain d'idée à la con ! »

Arrivée sur le perron j'entend un sifflement. Abraham se tient adossé et me reluque sans gêne.

« Bah putain Blondie, je m'attendais pas à ça ! ».

« Ferme la Abe' c'est une idée de Maggie.. » Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Rosita est à côté de lui. Elle aussi semble gênée par sa robe mais au moins elle, elle n'est pas perché sur des talons de 15cm. Elle est à l'aise dans ses bottes.

« Allez on y va ! » Fanfaronne Maggie en sortant de la maison faisant voler les volants de sa robe blanche.

« Abe' vient m'aider ! » Gueulais-je à mon ami en avisant les escaliers.

Celui-ci s'esclaffe et me tend son bras.

« Putain même avec ces échasses tu restes minuscule ! » Se marre-t-il.

Je soupire blasée et ne relève pas sa remarque me concentrant plutôt sur mes pas.

Nous arrivons tout les quatre devant la maison de Deanna. La porte entrouverte laisse filtrer l'animation qui y règne.

« Hem, on est obligée d'y aller ? » Tentais-je tirant encore une fois sur ma robe.

« Yep blondie, Rick a insisté ! »

Alors que nous arrivons en bas des marches j'entend la voix d'Aaron derrière nous. Je me retourne et le voit en compagnie de Daryl. Putain pourquoi il est toujours la quand il faut pas ?!

Les deux acolytes s'arrêtent face à nous. Je m'avance doucement me plaçant à côté de Rosita.

Daryl me fixe la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses yeux glissent sur mon corps. Inconsciemment je me met encore une fois à tirer sur le bout de tissus. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il fait il déporte son regard sur Abraham et se ronge le pouce.

Je n'écoute rien de ce que dit Aaron, beaucoup trop perturbée par l'effet de ma tenue sur le chasseur.

« Bon on va y aller sinon Rick va encore gueuler ! » Dis-je en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Bon courage ! » Nous lance Aaron avant de s'en aller.

Je me retourne et monte les marches de la maison. Je pousse la porte d'entrée. Je me retourne afin de voir si mes amis me suivent et croise le regard du chasseur qui.. me mate ? Je rougie et rentre dans ce qui semble être l'enfer.

Bon sang, finalement un petit verre me fera pas de mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adossée contre un meuble, une bouteille de bière dans la main, mes yeux scannent la pièce. Tous les habitants d'Alexandria sont présents. Les conversations vont de bon train. Je vois Rick parler avec une blonde. Je souris en voyant notre leader habillé en chemise. Milo est en grande conversation avec Spencer, le second fils de Deanna et Reg, Carl rigole avec des jeunes de son âge. J'avise Glenn et Maggie aux côtés de Noah qui semble tout penaud. Je remarque Sasha un peu à l'écart les yeux dans le vide. Je fronce les sourcils. Rosita apparaît soudainement dans mon champs de vision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives? » Demandais-je à mon amie qui semble en colère.

« Abraham me gonfle ! » Me répond-t-elle en s'emparant de ma bière.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« D'après lui nous deux c'est que du cul.. »

Je soupire en regardant le rouquin qui semble passer une bonne soirée en braillant avec Glenn.

« Tu le connais.. Il dit ça parce qu'il a peur de s'engager.. » Essayais-je de réconforter mon amie.

« Même toi tu crois pas à ce que tu dis.. » Rigole Rosita.

Alors que je veux répliquer un éclat de voix m'interrompt.

« C'EST CE GENRE DE CHOSES QUI VOUS PRÉOCCUPENT ? » Crie Sasha.

Je me redresse en la voyant le souffle court, les larmes aux yeux. Je regarde Rosita qui semble aussi perdue que moi.

Sasha quitte la maison au pas de course. Alors que je tente de la rattraper elle me repousse et disparaît dans les rues d'Alexandria.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Soudain les conversations reprennent légèrement plus calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Me demande Rosita.

« Je sais pas... » Marmonnais-je inquiète.

Me sentant soudainement pas à ma place. J'attrape deux bouteilles de bière posées sur la table et quitte la petite fête.

L'air frais me fait du bien. Je commence à marcher essayant de trouver mon amie. Mes talons m'empêchent de faire des grands pas.

« Putain de chaussures de merde ! » Grognais-je.

Alors que je passe devant une maison, la lumière du perron s'allume et la porte s'ouvre. Aaron, Eric et Daryl en sortent.

« T'es pas à la fête Mina ? » Me demande Aaron surpris.

« Hem, non je cherche Sasha vous l'avez pas vu ? »

« Non désolé.. » Me répond Éric.

Je me détourne d'eux et concentre mon regard aux alentours. J'entend la porte se refermer et des pas. Je me retourne et voit Daryl.

« T'es pas venu finalement.. » Lui soufflais-je en souriant.

« Non.. C'est pas mon truc.. » Me répond-t-il.

Je me résigne à abandonner mes recherches de retrouver Sasha, à mon avis elle a besoin d'être un peu seule.

« T'en veux une ? » Demandais-je à l'archer en lui tendant une bière.

Il me la prend en me remerciant. Nous nous mettons à marcher vers notre maison. Le silence s'installe mais pour une fois il n'est pas gênant. Je commence a avoir mal aux pieds. Heureusement nous arrivons en bas des marches. Je monte sur la petite terrasse et m'installe sur la balancelle. Daryl s'assoit sur la rembarre en face de moi.

Je pose ma bière et retire mes talons. Je souffle en massant mes pieds meurtris. En voulant récupérer ma bière je sens ma robe remonter en haut de mes cuisses. Je me racle la gorge gênée et tire dessus.

« T'étais chez Aaron ? » Lançais-je au chasseur brisant le silence.

« Ouais, il m'a invité à manger.. » Me répond le chasseur son visage caché par la pénombre.

« La chance.. T'as rien raté, cette petite fête était vraiment ridicule.. »

« Pourquoi t'es fringuée comme ça ? » Me demande subitement l'archer.

« Hem, Rick voulait qu'on soigne les présentations et Maggie m'a eu par surprise.. » Lui expliquais-je « T'aimes pas ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter me mordant les joues.

« Tu ressembles à petite pouf Barbie ! » Marmonne-t-il.

« Ah bah merci, t'as le sens du compliment Robin des bois ! » Lui répondis-je faussement vexée.

Je me lève de la balancelle histoire de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Prise d'un élan je m'approche du chasseur. Je lui attrape la cigarette qu'il tient dans sa bouche et tire dessus.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ! Rends la moi ! » Gronde-t-il.

Je rigole en tirant la dernière latte. Je l'entend bougonner. Je jette le mégot alors qu'il descend de son perchoir. Surprise je n'ai pas le temps de reculer. Nous sommes proches. Très proches. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Des frissons parcourt mon corps. Bon sang ce type me fait plus d'effets que je ne le pensais.

« Il me semble qu'hier on a été ininterrompus.. » Soufflais-je espérant de pas faire de boulette.

« Hier t'avais beaucoup trop picolé ! » Me répond-t-il.

« J'te signal que toi aussi ! » Me défendis-je en riant. « Mais si tu veux tout savoir, ce soir je suis sobre.. » Continuais-je plus sérieuse.

Je me mord la lèvre. Ses yeux se plissent. Je finis par combler l'écart entre nous et pose mes lèves sur les siennes. Les mêmes sensations qu'hier m'envahissent. Notre baiser est cependant beaucoup plus doux que le dernier échangé. Nos langues se retrouvent afin de débuter un ballet qui me laisse haletante. Sur la pointe des pieds, je passe mes bras autour de son cou le faisant se rapprocher. Il entoure ma taille des siens. Je sens ses mains se balader dans mon dos s'égarant parfois sur mes fesses.

Nous rompons notre baiser à bout de souffle. Daryl pose son front contre le mien.

« Mina.. » Souffle-t-il le regard empli de certitudes et de remords.

« Laisse toi aller ! Pas de promesses, on profite juste.. » Le coupais-je avide de retrouver ses lèvres.

« C'est pas une bonne idée.. » Marmonne-t-il en se reculant.

« T'as rien à perdre, pas de promesses pas de regrets ! » Répétais-je.

Je le vois hésiter. Je sais qu'il en autant envie que moi. Moi aussi je suis perdue. Ce type m'attire depuis le début alors que je ne sais presque rien sur lui. Mais je sais que dans ce monde il faut profiter de l'instant présent. Alors sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je fond sur ses lèvres. Je lui mordille sa lèvre inférieur quémandant l'accès. Il me répond avec avidité. Ses mains me soulèvent par les cuisse et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sens qu'il bouge. Il ouvre la porte, la refermant d'un coup de pieds et nous montons à l'étage dans sa chambre. Délaissant sa bouche je m'attaque à son cou. Il laisse échappement un léger gémissement.

Il me dépose sur le lit et se place au-dessus de moi. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par la faible lueur de la lune. Nos yeux s'accrochent. Je pose ma main sur son torse et commence à défaire sa chemise. Ses mains s'égarent sur mes cuisses me faisant frémir. Alors que j'arrache sa chemise brutalement il m'embrasse avec violence me faisant gémir. Il m'enlève rapidement ma robe.

Je me retrouve allongée en sous-vêtement. Son regard ne cesse de faire des aller-retours sur mon corps. Il se mord la lèvre. Je pose ma main sur sa ceinture commençant à lui enlever. Il grogne lorsque j'effleure volontairement la bosse de son entre-jambe. Il fait glisser sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire. Arrivé à la naissance de mes seins il m'enlève mon soutien-gorge. Ne me laissant pas le temps d'être un minimum gênée, il s'occupe de la pointe de mes seins me faisant me cambrer de plaisir.

Sa bouche descend le long de mon ventre s'attardant sur mon nombril.

Je suis envahie de sensations exquises. Bon sang ce mec est formidable. Il me baisse ma culotte alors que sa langue passe à l'intérieure d'une de mes cuisses remontant vers mon intimité. Je ne retiens pas mes gémissements. Je suis totalement nue, haletante. Je me relève et m'active à lui enlever son pantalon.

Nous sommes enfin nus l'un contre l'autre. Il est à genoux sur le lit. Assise sur lui, mes jambes l'entourant, je lui fais sans m'en rendre compte un suçon dans le cou. Il grogne. Je fais descendre mes mains dans son dos, je sens un effet de relief. Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander ce que c'est, il me soulève et prend possession de moi. Je ne retiens pas un cri de plaisir et me cambre.

Le chasseur semble vraiment avoir été gâté par la nature. Je commence à onduler sur lui. Nos bouches se retrouvent et le baiser que l'on échange est violent, remplit de passion. Ses mouvements accompagnent les miens. Il m'allonge subitement sur le dos, au-dessus de moi. Il se penche et plonge sa tête dans mon cou. J'entour ses hanches de mes jambes.

« Plus vite Daryl.. » Grognais-je de plaisir, parlant pour la première fois.

« À tes ordres Barbie! » Me répond-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude, me donnant des frissons.

Ses coups de reins se font soudainement plus rapides et violents. Je ne retiens pas mes cris de plaisir. Je l'entend grogner dans mon cou. Mes mains agrippent son dos. Mon plaisir monte en flèche. Je subis ses coups de butoirs violents mais bien placés. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, je le sens se tendre me mordant l'épaule alors qu'il pousse un cri rauque.

Mon propre plaisir me fauche alors que mes parois se contractent, mon ventre se tordant.

Nous retombons essoufflés dans lit, le souffle court, nos corps recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur.

Le sommeil commence à m'emporter. Je sens Daryl se retirer. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois. Cette fois-ci notre baiser est tendre. Il me caresse le dos du bout de ses doigts.

« Bonne nuit Robin des bois.. » Lui soufflais-je me blottissant contre lui alors que je sombre dans le sommeil.

À suivre...


	16. Perte et brûlure

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre seize, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui font très plaisir! Bonne lecture :D

CHAPITRE SEIZE : _Perte et brûlure._

Après ma nuit avec Daryl celui-ci m'évitait comme la peste. Quand je m'étais réveillée j'étais seule dans le lit. J'avais pris ma robe et m'étais empressée de rejoindre ma propre chambre. Au détour d'un couloir j'avais croisé Rosita qui m'avait filé mes chaussures que j'avais oublié sur le perron avec un sourire en coin. J'avais rapidement pris la fuite.

Assise sur les marches de notre maison, je fume ma clope, mes pensées se bousculent. Je connais suffisamment le chasseur pour savoir qu'il doit amèrement regretter ce qu'il s'est passé. En ce qui me concerne pas du tout.

Alors que je jette mon mégot derrière un buisson je vois les garçons parler entre eux. Daryl est la.

Je me lève d'un bond et accourt vers eux.

« Messieurs.. » Les saluais-je arrivée à leurs côtés.

« Ah Mina, Glenn te cherche partout, apparement vous avez une mission ! » Me répond Rick.

Je grimace en repensant au fils de Deanna. Rick semble suivre le cours de mes pensées puisque je l'entend ricaner.

« Et cette fois-ci pas de bagarres s'il te plaît.. »

« C'est lui qui a commencé.. » Marmonnais-je

« Fais pas l'enfant Mini-Mina et écoute le Shérif ! » Se marre Milo.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de partir tandis que je lui tire la langue. Réaction purement puérile. Je m'approche discrètement de l'archer.

« T'as deux minutes ? » Lui demandais-je en chuchotant.

« Non. » Me répond-t-il froidement avant de s'éloigner.

Je fronce les sourcils légèrement vexée. Au détour d'une rue Glenn apparaît et fait de grands mouvements à mon intention. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre en faisant exprès de frôler Daryl me rapprochant de son oreille.

« Je t'ai pas mentis hier, je n'attend aucunes promesses ni aucuns regrets.. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Punaise Mina ça fait des heures que je te cherche, on doit rejoindre les autres à l'armurerie.. » Commence à débiter mon ami asiatique à une allure folle.

« Du calme l'animal, t'as pas du beaucoup me chercher quand même, j'étais dans la maison toute la matinée... »

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la dite armurerie, j'entend le portail s'ouvrir. J'avise Daryl partir en moto suivit d'une voiture conduite par Aaron. Je souris légèrement. Le style Biker lui va à ravir.

Nous arrivons devant la fourgonnette qui sera notre moyen de transport. Je vois Noah tendre une arme à Eugène. J'éclate de rire.

« Il vient avec nous ? C'est génial ! » M'exclamais-je en les rejoignant.

Du coin de l'oeil j'avise Aiden avec son regard de petit con prétentieux. L'image d'un Rick qui m'engueule me frappe. Je décide d'ignorer le fils de Deanna.

« Tiens Mina ! »

Noah me tend un flingue muni d'un silencieux. Je le lui prend en le remerciant me sentant légèrement gourde.

« Daryl nous a dit que tu pouvais dorénavant tenir une arme sans que l'on soit tous en danger, mais qu'il fallait quand même que tu l'utilises qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.. » M'explique Maggie en se foutant royalement de ma tête.

« Ça reste une très mauvaise idée de me donner ça...» Marmonnais-je en rangeant tout de même le flingue dans ma ceinture de pantalon.

Maggie rigole et me tend ma batte. Je lui fais un grand sourire et m'empresse de récupérer mon joujou préféré.

Deanna et Reg nous ont rejoint afin de voir si tout est prêt. Je vois Aiden leur faire son petit discours de chef des rangs. Je lève les yeux au ciel et décide de rester aux côtés d'Eugène qui semble tout penaud.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas là de ton plein grès ? » Lui-demandais-je retenant comme d'habitude un ricanement face à sa coupe mulet.

« Je leur ai donné la liste des matériaux nécessaires mais il semble qu'ils aient besoin de ma présence physique.. » Me répond mon ami tenant du bout de ses doigts un flingue.

« On n'a pas toute la journée ! » Nous coupe Aiden en montant au volant du fourgon.

Je souffle me retenant de tout commentaire et saute à l'arrière suivie de Noah, Eugène, Glenn et Tara. Nicholas monte du côté passager. Alors que la porte se ferme une musique type électro commence à résonner..

« Super, un nouveau mix ? » Demande Noah en roulant des yeux

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! » Braillais-je ravie de pouvoir entendre de la musique après tout ce temps.

Tara et Noah éclatent de rire, cette escapade commence plutôt bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous sommes enfin arrivés devant un entrepôt abandonné. Tout le monde vérifie ses armes et munitions.

« C'est ça la ? » Demande Tara.

« Ouais c'est l'entrepôt ! » Lui répond Aiden « C'est surement par cette porte que l'on peut rentrer et sortir le plus vite ».

« On devrait d'abord repérer toutes les issues ! » Intervient Glenn. « Qu'on ait un plan si ça tourne mal !».

« On en a déjà un, on sort par devant ! » Lui répond Nicholas avec un air condescendant.

Je soupire en faisant les gros yeux à Tara. Putain ils sont toujours aussi cons. J'entend un grognement provenant d'un rôdeur qui s'approche. Noah le tue d'une balle dans la tête.

« Glenn a raison, on devrait d'abord faire le tour.. » Lançais-je me décidant à intervenir.

Tara, Eugène et moi décidons de partir d'un côté du bâtiment pendant que les autres partent de l'autre. Marchant devant, j'entend mes amis parler. Ils semblent se prendre légèrement la tête sur qui a sauvé qui. Au temps pour moi, cette escapade va vraiment être longue.

Finalement nous finissons par entrer. Après avoir signalé notre présence nous attendons les potentiels rôdeurs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence nous rentrons seulement éclairés par nos lampes torches. L'entrepôt est immense, des étagères de plusieurs mètres de hauteurs nous surplombent. Elles sont remplies de cartons.

« Bon sang on se croirait à Ikéa.. » Chuchotais-je en levant la tête.

« Mina commence pas ! » Me répond Glenn en s'engouffrant prudemment dans une allée.

Je le suis pendant qu'Eugène emboite le pas de Tara dans une allée parallèle. Le silence est vraiment pesant. Mes mains moites agrippées à ma batte je ne fais pas la maligne. Ma nuit torride me paraît si loin maintenant.

Glenn s'arrête nous faisant signe de nous taire. Je manque de peu de me manger Noah qui marche devant moi. Nous entendons les gémissements de plusieurs rôdeurs. L'écho de la pièce nous donne l'impression qu'ils sont tout autour de nous. Je frissonne.

« J'ai l'impression que la chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobé... » Murmurais-je d'une petite voix.

« T'as la trouille quoi ! » Ricane méchamment Nicholas.

Je lui fais un doigt et me tourne vers Glenn.

« Ils sont coincés quelque part.. » Chuchote-t-il faisant fi de nos remarques.

« Comment tu sais ? » Lui demande Aiden.

« J'en sais rien.. » Lui répond mon ami. « Mais ils sont pas ici. »

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout la.. » Grognais-je en restant près de Noah.

Nous continuons notre progression tout en surveillant attentivement les alentours. Ainsi nous faisons tous un bond de 10 mètres lorsqu'un rôdeur se colle à une grille près de nous. Rapidement il est rejoint par une vingtaine d'autres.

« On devrait pas trainer... » Lançais-je à Glenn. « Eugène ça va t'es tout blanc ? » Continuais-je en fixant mon ami qui s'approche de nous.

Il ne me répond pas mais je vois bien que lui aussi se demande ce qu'il fout la. Le pauvre.

Pendant qu'Eugène et Tara fouillent les cartons à la recherche des matériaux qui nous sont nécessaires, nous surveillons les environs. Je décide de pas trop m'éloigner du fils de Reg et Deanna. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens la connerie arriver.

Un grognement se fait entendre, et un rôdeur en total look militaire s'approche. Aiden lui tire dessus malheureusement ses protections l'empêchent de le toucher. Finalement il décide de lui tirer dans les jambes. J'entend soudainement la voix de Glenn et me tourne vers lui tournant le dos au rôdeur allongé par terre.

« AIDEN FAIS PAS ÇA ! NON... »

Une explosion retenti. Je suis propulsée vers l'avant. Je sens une extrême chaleur dans mon dos. Par réflexe je met mes mains en avant afin de me protéger de la chute. Mon corps rebondit lourdement sur le sol.

Je gémis de douleur. Alors que je tente de me mettre à genoux, je sens mon dos brûler atrocement. Je tousse plusieurs fois aggravant ma douleur.

« Oh nom de dieu.. Nom de dieu.. » Commence à se lamenter Nicholas.

Tant bien que mal je me remet droite et m'approche. Nous découvrons avec effarement Aiden qui est empalé, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

« Putain c'est pas vrai... » Murmurais-je la voix rauque.

Des grognements se font entendre, se rapprochant de nous. Glenn vient vers moi et m'aide à marcher tout en scandant le nom de nos amis. Une lumière nous éblouie et Noah apparaît.

« Ça va ? » Nous demande-t-il.

« Ouais ! » Lui répondis-je en serrant les dents à chaque pas.

« La cage est ouverte ! » Nous informe Glenn. « Ils sont en train de sortir.. »

« Par ici ! »

La voix d'Eugène retenti. Les garçons courent vers lui. Je me force à marcher malgré la douleur cuisante dans mon dos. Quelques larmes roulent sur mes joues. Arrivée près d'eux je vois Tara allongée par terre du sang autour de sa tête.

« Elle respire encore ? » Lui demande Glenn « Eugène ? »

« Je peux pas vous le dire d'où je suis ! »

Nous sommes séparés par des étagères. Un rôdeur apparaît dans l'allée d'Eugène.

« Va falloir que tu le bute ! » Lui-dit Glenn.

Mon ami tend son flingue dans ses mains tremblantes. Il est en sueur.

« Respire Eugène. Tu inspires, tu vises et tu tires en expirant ! » Lançais-je mettant en application les consignes du chasseur.

Une cervelle pourrie surgit brutalement derrière lui le faisant tomber. Je crie en voyant sa mâchoire proche du cou de mon ami. Faisant fi de ma douleur j'arrive à me trouver un passage dans l'étagère. Profitant du faîte d'être petite je m'y faufile et rejoins Eugène. Je tire en arrière le cadavre, le faisant tomber près d'un carton et abat ma batte sur son crâne. Je hurle de douleur. Glenn qui m'a suivit tue le deuxième rôdeur d'une balle.

« Planquez-vous dans le bureau, je m'occupe de Tara ! » Nous ordonne Glenn.

Tara est allongée sur une table. Elle perd beaucoup de sang. Nous sommes enfermés dans la pièce. La porte tremble sous les griffes des rôdeurs. Je prend appuie avec mes mains contre le bureau et souffle bruyamment. Mon dos me brûle. J'ai tellement peur de voir les dégâts. Je me retiens difficilement de ne pas pleurer. Faire une crise d'angoisse maintenant n'aidera à rien.

« AIDEZ MOI ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

Nous nous regardons tous avec effarement.

« Oh mon dieu.. »

Par la fenêtre nous voyons Aiden qui bouge sa tête.

« Il est en vie ? » S'étonne Glenn.

« Faut aller le chercher ! » S'exclame Nicholas.

« Eugène reste avec Tara ! » Ordonnais-je à mon ami terrorisé.

« Je la laisse pas tomber, je vous le jure ! »

« On va les éloigner avec la fusée de détresse dans un rayon, les autres on se les fait au corps à corps ! » Explique Glenn en s'approchant de la porte.

Il défonce la porte, Nicholas lance sa fusée à l'opposé. Nous nous lançons en direction d'Aiden. Glenn libère le passage en plantant son couteau dans le crâne des rôdeurs restant aidé de Noah.

« On va te sortir de là ! » Lance mon ami asiatique alors que nous arrivons près d'Aiden. « Ça va aller tu verras ! Mais il faut que tu gardes ton calme, d'accord ?! »

Noah et moi restons légèrement en retrait. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus courte.

Alors que Nicholas et Glenn tentent de tirer Aiden, celui-ci hurle de douleur.

« La fusée s'éteint ! » Lance Noah.

Des rôdeurs s'approchent de nous. J'accroche ma batte à ma ceinture et sort mon flingue. Je me place en position comme me l'a appris Daryl et tente de stabiliser ma respiration. Je loupe mon premier tir. Gardant mon sang froid je retente le coup. Cette fois-ci je vise en pleine tête. Soudain Nicholas part en courant en répétant qu'il est désolé.

« Ce fils de pute nous abandonne ! » Gueulais-je en tournant ma tête vers Glenn.

« Ils sont là, on doit se barrer ! » Cri Noah.

Il empoigne Glenn qui semble pétrifié et le tire vers la sortie. Je les suis en courant. Nous entendons les hurlements d'Aiden qui se fait dévorer. Je ferme les yeux douloureusement. Putain personne mérite ça.

Nous rejoignons Nicholas à l'entrée principale, retrouvant enfin la lumière du jour. Nous tirons sur les rôdeurs. J'arrive à en tuer quelques uns mais je vais vite être à court de munitions. Nous nous réfugions dans les portes tournantes. Je suis avec Glenn et Noah tandis que Nicholas se trouve de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« ON VA CREVER ! » Cri-t-il.

Les rôdeurs nous encerclent empêchant toute sortie. Mon cœur bat la chamade. On ne s'en sortira jamais. Nicholas semble complètement hystérique. Nous retenons tant bien que mal les portes.

Soudain nous entendons de la musique. Le fourgon s'engage dans la rue conduit par Eugène. Bon sang je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Cela permet d'attirer quelques rôdeurs loin de nous.

« Ok.. EH NICHOLAS ! » Commence Glenn, « IL FAUT QUE VOUS TENIEZ LA PORTE TOUT LES TROIS OK ? JE VAIS PETER LA VITRE ! UNE FOIS QU'ON EST DEHORS TU POUSSES DE TON COTÉ ! »

Alors que mon ami commence à essayer de briser la vitre à l'aide son arme, la porte de Nicholas s'entrouvre.

« NON ARRÊTE C'EST TROP RISQUÉ ! » Hurle-t-il.

Noah et moi mettons toutes nos forces à retenir notre porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier face à la douleur de mon dos. Nicholas est en train de perdre les pédales. Je sens qu'il va nous la mettre à l'envers. Je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir mes amis qu'il décide d'ouvrir la porte de son côté menant vers l'extérieur.

« NON ! » Hurle Glenn qui perd tout contrôle de la situation.

« ARRÊTE PUTAIN ARRÊTE ! » Hurlais-je à mon tour.

Alors que ce fils de pute arrive à sortir à moité, j'attrape Noah par les bras qui se fait tirer par les rôdeurs, notre porte s'étant elle aussi ouverte.

« NON NOAH ! JE TE TIENS ! » Hurlais-je en le tirant de toute mes forces.

La pression se fait plus forte et mon ami se fait entraîner par les zombies faisant refermer la porte sur nous.

Je le vois se faire déchiqueter. Les rôdeurs le collent à la vitre en face nous, nous forçant inconsciemment à assister à ce spectacle. Je hurle à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes. Le sang éclabousse la vitre. Noah hurle de douleur ses organes apparaissant à l'air libre.

Je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien qui commence peu à peu à s'éteindre. Mes hurlements se mélangent à ceux de Glenn. Le corps de Noah s'affaisse et nous n'entendons plus que le bruit de mastication. Mes sanglots s'intensifient.

« Mina on y va.. » Me murmure Glenn en me faisant sortir de cet enfer.

Alors que nous nous retrouvons enfin à l'air libre, je fonce vers la camionnette ma batte en main. Mes larmes brouillent ma vue. J'avise ce fils de pute de Nicholas monter dans le fourgon. Je cours et l'attrape par la manche le tirant de toutes mes forces le faisant sortir. Alors qu'il tombe à terre je lui donne un coup dans son genou avec ma batte le faisant hurler de douleur. Je la laisse tomber et me penche au-dessus de lui enchaînant les coups de poings sur son visage. J'entend un bruit de craquement provenant de son nez. Je continue encore et encore. Le visage de Noah marqué par la douleur s'affiche devant mes yeux me faisant redoubler d'ardeur. La tête de Nicholas frappe plusieurs fois le bitume. Je l'entend me supplier d'arrêter.

Quelqu'un m'attrape et me tire en arrière. Je hurle de douleur au contact de ces mains sur mon dos. Je suis déconnectée du monde réel. Je sens qu'on me met à l'arrière du fourgon. Mes yeux ouverts fixent le vide. C'est dans un silence de mort que nous regagnions Alexandria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je remarque à peine que le fourgon s'est arrêté. Les portes s'ouvrent avec fracas. Il y a beaucoup de mouvements, beaucoup de cris. Je sens des bras m'attraper. Une nouvelle fois je hurle de douleur.

« C'EST SON DOS, JE CROIS QU'ELLE EST BRÛLÉE ! » Cri Glenn, sa voix s'éloignant.

« Mina calme-toi, tu es rentrée, laisse nous te soigner.. »

Je reconnais la voix de Milo. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois me reconnectant. Je fixe sa main tendue. Je l'attrape fébrilement et sors difficilement de l'habitacle.

« Elle doit aller à l'infirmerie ! »

Je reconnais la voix paniquée de Rosita. Alors que ma vue se floute je vois Abraham courir vers moi. Tout devient subitement noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je gémis de douleur. Je me rend compte que je suis allongée sur le ventre.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais te donner un calmant ! » Me lance un voix.

Alors que j'avale le cachet et un peu d'eau, je me sens sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Debout me tenant difficilement à une chaise je fais face à un miroir. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis réveillée. Mon dos me fait un peu moins souffrir. Je suis en soutien-gorge, un énorme bandage entoure le bas de mon dos. Je suis seule dans la pièce. J'ai compris que Tara est dans l'autre pièce toujours inconsciente. Je souffle un grand coup et retire doucement le bandage. Je grogne de douleur. Alors que ma peau est à découvert je ferme les yeux. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide.

Péniblement j'ouvre les yeux. Les larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues. Le bas de mon dos est brûlé. Couvert de cloques, défiguré à jamais. La brûlure s'étend jusque sur ma hanche côté gauche.

La porte s'ouvre, je me retourne cachant mon fardeau avec mon bandage qui est resté dans mes mains. C'est Milo. Il a déjà vu. Je le vois dans son regard. Je m'effondre dans ses bras.

Ce fut la pire journée de ma chienne de vie.

À suivre...


	17. Cachotteries et réunion

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre dix-sept! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture :D

CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT : _Cachotteries et réunion._

J'ai l'impression d'être complètement vidée. J'ai passé la nuit à pleurer dans les bras de Milo. Les images de Noah se faisant dévorer me hantent tout comme ses cris et à chaque fois des pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre de Nicholas m'envahissent.

Milo me force à aller me laver. Je m'exécute. Je me retrouve seule dans le bac de douche. L'eau coule sur mon corps meurtri. Mes cheveux devenus humides se collent à mon bandage imbibé d'eau. Merde.

Je ne trouve même plus la force de pleurer. Je crois que j'ai vidé mes canaux lacrymaux.

Après un temps indéfinissable je décide de sortir de ma torpeur et enfile un t-shirt large qui me tombe juste au-dessus des genoux. Le simple contact du tissus sur ma hanche me fait gémir de douleur. Les dents serrées j'enfile mon short de sport.

Évitant soigneusement le miroir je sors de la pièce pieds nus. Alors que mes pas me ramènent dans la chambre j'entend des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Je souffle un grand coup et décide de rejoindre mes camarades.

Mon arrivée s'accompagne d'un lourd silence. Rosita s'approche de moi, elle esquive un geste afin de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me recule. Je me mord la lèvre mal-à-l'aise. J'aurai jamais du descendre.

« Mina ? On doit aller voir Pete.. » S'avance Milo.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je remonte rapidement dans ma chambre afin d'enfiler mes bottes. Il y a encore du sang dessus. Je retiens un haut-le-coeur.

Nous sortons de la maison. Le soleil me brûle les rétines. J'aperçois Glenn et Maggie installés sur la balancelle. Celui-ci se redresse en me voyant. Je n'arrive même pas à lui sourire.

« Rick sait tout.. » Chuchote-t-il me regardant dans les yeux.

Encore une fois j'hoche la tête. Une bonne chose de faite. Je remercie Glenn du regard. Je n'aurai pas eu la force de me replonger dans ce cauchemar. Soutenue par Milo nous avançons vers l'infirmerie. Près du portail je vois Spencer marcher d'un pas rapide le visage fermé. J'ai une pensée pour Aiden. C'était un gros con mais il ne méritait pas ça.

Alors que nous entrons dans la pièce, je m'approche du lit où est installée Tara. Eugène veille sur elle. Je ne lui ai pas dis mais je suis fier de lui. Il nous a sauvé la vie en quelque sorte. En me voyant il esquisse un sourire gêné. Je regarde alors Tara. Elle est pâle. Le choc a vraiment été violent. Des images de l'explosion s'imposent à moi me faisant tanguer.

« Assis-toi Mina. » M'aide Milo en m'installant sur un lit en face.

Assise j'avise le chirurgien Pete arriver. Je fronce les sourcils quand son regard se pose sur moi. Inconsciemment je frisonne. Ce type ne me met pas du tout en confiance. Après m'avoir donné un cachet pour la douleur il m'explique qu'il doit changer mon bandage. Je me raidis. Milo comprend et s'approche d'Eugène. Il lui parle à l'oreille et tout deux sortent.

Je serre les dents. La douleur est encore présente. La sensation est tellement étrange et désagréable. Je sens que ma peau est brûlée. Elle me tire. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent quand enfin mon calvaire se termine. Honteuse je me rhabille. Sans un mot je sors de la pièce. Eugène me dépasse retrouvant sa place aux côtés de son amie.

Nous déambulons dans la rue. Malgré ma difficulté à marcher je refuse l'aide de mon meilleur ami. Sans le vouloir nous nous approchons du cimetière. Rick et Deanna y sont et ils semblent se prendre la tête. Notre leader serre sa mâchoire comme ses poings. La femme le fusille du regard. Après quelques minutes la chef d'Alexandria s'en va. Lorsqu'elle passe à côté de nous elle me lance un regard indéchiffrable.

« Content de te voir debout Mina ! » Commence Rick en s'approchant de nous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demande Milo les sourcils froncés.

« Avec Carol nous sommes persuadés que Pete bat sa femme.. » Nous explique-t-il le visage fermé.

Je ferme les yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Milo fronce tellement ses sourcils que des plis apparaissent sur son front. J'adore quand il fait cela.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » Demande mon ami.

« Je ne sais pas.. Apparement tout le monde est au courant mais ils ferment tous les yeux... » Gronde l'ancien Shérif.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Putain ces gens sont faibles jusqu'au bout.

« Tu veux le tuer ? » Demande subitement Milo.

« C'est effectivement une solution que j'ai envisagé... »

Je me racle la gorge essayant de l'éclaircir au maximum.

« Dans ce cas laisse-moi buter Nicholas ! » Grognais-je.

Bon ma voix est complètement éraillée et rauque. C'est la première fois que je parle depuis notre retour. Je sens leurs regards posés sur moi. Il y a de la désapprobation dans ceux de Milo.

« Mina... » Commence-t-il.

« C'est non négociable ! Si Glenn ne m'avait pas arrêté il serait déjà mort. Il a juste gagné quelques jours de sursis. »

Je suis étonnée de la froideur de mon ton. J'ai déjà tué des vivants, à la prison, au Terminus, mais c'était dans le feu de l'action. On pourrait même appeler cela de la légitime défense. Mais aujourd'hui je suis prête à tuer un homme de sang-froid.

Je sens la colère pulser dans mes veines. Mon esprit hurle à la vengeance.

Une petite voix au fond de moi me crie de ne pas devenir comme cela, de ne pas me laisser submerger mais je la fais vite taire, l'enfouissant au fond de mes pensées.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard. » Annonce Rick, son regard fixé sur moi. « En attendant, repose-toi Mina ! »

Je soupire et fais demi-tour afin de rejoindre notre maison. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. J'écarquille les yeux et fais volte-face. Mauvaise idée, j'ai mal.

« Où est Daryl ? » Gémis-je piteusement le souffle un peu court dû à l'intensité de la sensation de brûlure.

« Il est en mission avec Aaron. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, t'inquiètes pas... » Me répond le leader en me faisant un petit sourire en coin.

Je sais qu'il n'a pas oublié ce qu'il a vu sur le perron lors de la soirée. Je fais un mouvement désinvolte de la main incapable de parler.

« Je te ramène Wilhelmina ! » M'ordonne Milo voyant ma souffrance.

Je n'ai même pas la force de le reprendre sur mon prénom. Les deux hommes comprennent que je souffre vraiment ne me voyant pas réagir. Sans pouvoir protester , chacun d'un côté me tenant un bras, ils m'aident à avancer lentement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Installée sur la balancelle, soutenue par des coussins je fume tranquillement ma cigarette. Je me sens légèrement plus apaisée. Soudain j'entend des cris dans la rue. Je me redresse douloureusement et descend les marches de la maison.

J'aperçois de loin Rick pointer son flingue sur les gens d'Alexandria hurlant des choses incompréhensibles à mes oreilles n'étant pas assez près. Michonne surgit subitement derrière lui et l'assomme. Je continue de fumer le regard fixé sur la scène. Je vois Milo venir vers moi. Il a l'air très énervé.

« Il a pété un boulon le chef.. » Lançais-je en crachant ma fumée.

Il s'arrête et me regarde ahuri. Son visage se détend et il pose sa main contre ma joue. Je m'appuie un peu plus sur celle-ci. Après un dernier regard tendre, il rentre dans la maison scandant le nom de Carol. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer encore ?

Alors que je finis ma clope je décide de ne pas m'en mêler. Les souvenirs d'hier me hantent et j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abraham me coiffe dans le salon pendant que Rosita m'explique la situation. Apparement Rick a vraiment pété un plomb. Il s'est battu avec Pete. Il voulait le tuer. Il a menacé les habitants d'Alexandria. Deanna organise une réunion ce soir afin de décider des mesures à prendre. Putain de ville de merde.

« Comment va Sasha ? » Demandais-je à mes amis après un petit moment de silence.

« Elle a veillé sur toi à l'infirmerie et puis elle est partie s'isoler... La mort de Noah l'a profondément affecté.. »

« T'as pu parler avec elle après la soirée chez Deanna ? »

« Elle enchaîne les tours de garde.. » Conclue Rosita la mine triste.

Alors qu'Abraham finit d'attacher ma dernière tresse, toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers mon amie. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Il est hors de question de la laisser se renfermer comme cela. Je soupire. Je suis en train de faire la même chose depuis que l'on est rentré.

Je sens Abraham qui me serre mes épaules. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre. Savoir mon corps définitivement défiguré fait naître en moi une honte me faisant rejeter tout contact.

« On est là Blondie ! » Me rassure Abraham avant de sortir de la pièce me faisant un sourire remplit de sincérité.

Je me fige soudainement sentant les larmes me monter. Sans pouvoir les retenir elles se mettent à couler. J'étouffe un sanglot. Rosita me prend dans ses bras évitant de toucher ma blessure. Incapable de me soustraire à sa prise je me laisse finalement aller.

« Voir Noah mourir sous mes yeux m'a fait prendre conscience que je peux vous perdre à n'importe quel instant.. » Me confessais-je me calmant un peu. « Si il t'arrivait un truc à toi ou Sasha, Abe' ou... Milo, j'y arriverai pas.. »

Ma voix se casse à la simple pensée de perdre mon meilleur ami.

« Je peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, mais je peux te promettre qu'on survivra coûte que coûte ! N'oublie pas qu'on est tous des durs à cuire ! » Me répond Rosita d'une voix émue.

Je sens Rosita relâcher sa prise mais elle reste près de moi.

« On doit s'occuper de Sasha.. » Chuchotais-je en essuyant mes larmes.

« Pour l'instant on s'occupe de toi ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Traînant le pas dans la maison je rumine mes pensées. Rosita est partie avec Michonne chercher Sasha qui est sortie. J'ai voulu les accompagner mais je me suis faîte remballer net.

Mes pensées se dirigent vers le chasseur. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Je soupire en repensant à la nuit que l'on a passé ensemble. Tout allait si bien à ce moment là... Mon ventre se tord à la simple idée qu'il découvre les dégâts sur mon corps. Je secoue la tête. Il ne les verra pas. Tant pis.

Alors que je fais le tour de l'îlot central de la cuisine pour la énième fois, Milo apparaît à la porte le visage fermé.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Lui demandais-je continuant mon manège.

« Mmh mmh. »

« Pourquoi Rick avait un flingue sur lui ? »

Alors que je m'arrête face à lui, je le vois se tendre. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Je plisse les yeux. Je connais cette tête. Il y a baleine sous rocher.

« Milo tu sais quelque chose ! » Lançais-je plus comme une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

« Mina c'est compliqué ! » Balbutie-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas stupide au point de pas comprendre que vous avez trafiqué quelque chose ! Alors dis moi ! »

Il souffle en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. C'est un tic qu'il a quand il sait qu'il a fait une connerie.

« Quand on est arrivés... On n'était pas d'accord pour être complètement désarmés.. Alors on s'est réunis, Carol, Rick, Daryl et moi dans la forêt afin d'établir un plan.. » Commence-t-il à m'expliquer « Carol a volé des flingues et on les a caché... »

Je le regarde la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Je la referme d'un coup sec faisant claquer mes dents.

« T'es en train de me dire que vous avez organisé des petits rendez-vous secrets sans nous prévenir, prenant une décision grave sans nous avoir consulté, et qu'à cause de vos conneries on va peut-être se faire virer ? »

Le silence se fait dans la pièce. Je me sens trahie.

« On ne voulait pas vous inquiéter, vous étiez tellement heureux d'être ici.. Vous vouliez vous intégrer... »

« Pardon ? Tu sais depuis le début que je suis réticente ! Putain je me suis battue avec le fils de la chef et tu me parles d'intégration ? D'après toi Sasha semble s'intégrer ? T'as demandé à Tara si elle était heureuse ici ? Ah non j'oublie elle est dans le coma à cause de ces fils de pute !» Le coupais-je en criant.

« C'était pas contre vous ! Moins on était à le savoir mieux c'était ! » Me répond-t-il s'énervant aussi.

« Bien sur ! Et tu t'es pas dis que je méritais de le savoir ? » Crachais-je en serrant les poings.

« Si je te l'avais dis j'aurai du le dire à tout monde ! J'avais pas à te privilégier ! Surtout que cela te mettait en danger ! » Gronde-t-il.

« Putain mais j'hallucine, on a toujours tout fait ensemble, on s'est toujours tout dit! Je suis tout le monde à tes yeux ? »

« Commence pas Wilhelmina je n'ai jamais dis ça ! » Gueule-t-il en tapant son poing sur la table me faisant sursauter. « Si Deanna décide de virer Rick ce soir elle nous virera nous aussi mais à la différence que toi et les autres vous n'étiez pas au courant alors vous resterez ici ! Tu peux comprendre que je voulais te protéger ?! »

« Ce que t'as pas compris c'est que si Rick part on part tous ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici alors que toi tu seras dehors ? T'es vraiment con de croire ça ! » Braillais-je en le pointant du doigt.

Je serre les dents sentant ma douleur revenir. J'ai soudain très chaud.

« Te protéger est ma seule priorité ! Alors oui je suis con d'y croire ! »

« ME PROTÉGER ? » Hurlais-je hors de moi « T'ÉTAIS OÙ HIER ? TU VEUX SEULEMENT ME PROTÉGER DE VOS CONNERIES ! »

« N'ESSAYE MÊME PAS DE ME FAIRE CULPABILISER WILHELMINA ! HIER JE N'ÉTAIS PAS AVEC VOUS ET CROIS MOI JE M'EN MORD LES DOIGTS ! MAIS J'AI VEILLÉ SUR TOI ! SUR VOUS ! »

« T'AS VEILLÉ SUR NOAH ? NICHOLAS L'A TUÉ PENDANT QUE VOUS FAISIEZ VOS CACHOTTERIES ET... »

« FERMEZ-LA! » Cri une voix nous réduisant au silence. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous prend de crier comme ça, on vous entend de dehors ? Vous voulez vraiment qu'on nous foute dehors ?! »

Nous tournons la tête sur une Carol super énervée. Je déglutis face au regard noir de la doyenne. Ma douleur me rappelle. Je soupire en passant ma main sur mon visage.

« Je monte me reposer ! Je veux pas te voir ni te parler, alors ce soir tu m'oublies ! » Soufflais-je à Milo me sentant soudainement lasse.

Dans un silence de plomb je rejoins ma chambre les jambes tremblantes. Un sentiment de trahison s'écoule dans mes veines. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été prise pour une conne depuis le début. Putain de ville de merde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'avale un cachet contre la douleur. Après plusieurs minutes elle devient supportable. Me faisant clairement chier je décide de partir à l'infirmerie.

Arrivée la-bas je retrouve Abraham, Rosita et Eugène. Celui-ci s'est endormis au chevet de Tara.

« Tu crois pas qu'ils devraient régler leurs comptes ? » Chuchotais-je à Rosita.

Je regarde Abraham qui essaye de s'asseoir discrètement à côté d'Eugène sans le réveiller. Mon amie me fait un sourire et fait volontairement tomber un plateau.

« Oups ! » Dit-elle au rouquin.

Je me retiens de ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de l'ancien militaire face à un Eugène bien réveillé.

« Bien le bonjour ! » Lance le brun.

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Accoudée sur la table je place ma main contre ma bouche essayant d'étouffer mon rire. Je vois Rosita bomber le torse fièrement.

Nous nous penchons toutes les deux nous cachant derrière le meuble. Je grimace légèrement mais la conversation qui va suivre est beaucoup trop intéressante pour la rater.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie.. » Se lance Eugène désignant Tara du menton. « Elle a aussi éclairé ma lanterne sur certains faits qui m'avaient jusque-la échappé et que j'aimerai maintenant passer en revue.. »

Je ricane en entendant les mots du pseudo-scientifique. Rosita me fait signe de me taire les yeux brillants.

« C'est toi qui nous a conduit ici..» Continu-t-il « Tout ce que j'ai fais moi c'est monter un bobard de premier choix afin d'inciter quelqu'un fort et courageux à mettre ses talents à contribution et je pensais que c'était ce qu'il te fallait.. Je te remercie et je suis désolé. Ces affirmations sont aussi franches et sincères l'une que l'autre. »

Je mime une mine attendrie à Rosita posant ma main sur mon cœur. Elle pouffe et se relève doucement afin de regarder les deux hommes. Je l'imite mais ne pouvant pas restée courbée je me redresse complètement. Nos deux amis se regardent droit dans les yeux.

« Mmh.. Je.. Je suis désolé moi aussi. » Lui répond Abraham.

Je regarde Rosita choquée. Nous assistons à quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

« Tu n'as ni le besoin, ni l'obligation de t'excuser. »

« Un peu plus et je te faisais la peau ! » S'exclame l'ancien militaire.

« Ouais, en effet... »

Les deux hommes reprennent leur position initiale les yeux rivés sur Tara. Le silence se réinstalle mais il est nettement moins lourd que tout à l'heure.

Nous nous tapons dans la main fières de nous en éclatant de rire. Une bonne chose de réglée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit vient de tomber sur Alexandria. Nous sommes tous réunis autour d'un feu. Il manque Sasha, Rosita, le prêtre, Glenn, Daryl, Aaron, Nicholas et le principal concerné: Rick.

Je fronce les sourcils face à son absence. Je m'installe à côté d'Abraham m'appuyant sur lui. Je plisse les yeux en sentant mon dos se tirer douloureusement.

« Ça craint l'ambiance ici.. » Soufflais-je à mon ami le faisant ricaner.

« Il est temps de commencer ! » Lance Deanna de façon solennel.

« On peut pas attendre ? » Demande Maggie tendue « Il y a encore des gens qui doivent arriver. Glenn, Rick..»

« On va commencer sans eux ! » Décrète la chef. « Il fait déjà nuit noire. Nous allons discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas de l'empoignade, pas des raisons qui l'ont poussé.. On fait ce qu'il faut à ce sujet. Nous allons discuter de l'un de nos officiers de police. Rick Grimes. Nous allons discuter du fait qu'il avait un révolver qu'il avait voler dans l'armurerie, du fait qu'il l'a pointé sur plusieurs d'entres nous et nous allons discuter de ce qu'il a dit. J'espérais qu'il viendrait à cette réunion. »

« Maggie a dit qu'il allait venir ! » L'interrompt Michonne.

« Je suis sure qu'il ne va pas tarder ! » L'appuie Carol. « Et je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger.. »

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant son sourire hypocrite accroché à son visage. Putain ça me gonfle. À ses côtés Milo joue les innocents. Une colère sourde s'empare de moi. Je décide cependant de ronger mon frein. On est déjà assez dans la merde.

« Quand on a passé du temps dehors, et qu'ensuite on doit changer notre façon de vivre, il y a de quoi devenir fou. Rick veut simplement que sa famille reste en vie. Il veut que chacun de vous reste en vie. Ce qu'il est, c'est ce que vous allez devenir. Si vous avez de la chance. » Raconte Michonne se lançant la première dans la plaidoirie du leader.

« Rick grimes m'a sauvé la vie, et ce à de nombreuses reprises. » Enchaîne Carol. « Il y a un tas de gens abominables à l'extérieur. Et Rick m'a plusieurs fois sauvé d'entre leurs mains. Les gens comme moi. Les gens comme nous, pour survivre ont besoin de gens comme lui. Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir est terrifiant et je suis persuadée qu'il regrette d'avoir agi ainsi, mais peut-être qu'on devrait écouter ce qu'il voulait dire. »

« Pour la faire courte, » Intervient Abraham. « Y'en a pas un parmi vous qui imagine la taille de l'océan de merde sur lequel on navigue. Rick connait chaque recoin de cet océan comme sa poche. Et mieux encore. »

Je soupire. Je soutien Rick mais ces discours sont légèrement barbants. Je me laisse bercer par la voix de Maggie qui prend à son tour la défense du leader.

Deanna se lève subitement.

« Avant de donner la parole à quelqu'un d'autre, je... J'aimerai partager quelque chose avec vous dans un esprit de transparence. Le père Gabriel est passé me voir, et il m'a dit que les nouveau arrivants n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Qu'ils étaient dangereux, qu'ils feraient passer leur vie avant celle des gens de la communauté et moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Rick semble confirmer chacune des accusations portées par le Père Gabriel. J'espérais que Gabriel viendrait ce soir. »

Je me tend. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Abraham qui serre les poings. Putain de prêtre. Depuis le début je le sens pas. Ce type est inutile et fouteur de merde.

« Pourtant je le vois pas Deanna ! » Défie Jessy la femme de Pete. « Donc tout ce que tu fais c'est colporter les ragots. Tu l'as filmé ? »

« Il est pas là ! » Crache Maggie en colère contre le prêtre.

« Rick non plus ! » Constate Deanna.

Alors que Maggie s'en va je souffle bruyamment.

« On tourne en rond, autant pisser dans un violon.. » Soufflais-je agacée.

« Rick nous a recueillis Mina et moi alors qu'il ne nous connaissait pas. Il nous a accordé sa confiance et sa protection. C'est quelqu'un de bien qui a vécu beaucoup de choses. La vie à l'extérieure est différente d'ici. Elle vous change. Mais Rick a su rester du bon côté. » Intervient Milo très sérieux.

Deanna hoche la tête et se tourne rapidement vers moi. Elle semble me sonder du regard. Je déglutis péniblement. Je me suis quand même battue avec son fils qui est mort peu de temps après lors d'une expédition et je ne sais pas ce que ce connard de Nicholas lui a raconté.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que ma famille soit en sécurité, je sais plus vraiment ce que ça veut dire mais si ça implique de nous débarrasser de.. » Commence un type nommé Tobin.

Il est coupé par l'arrivée de Rick. Celui-ci est recouvert de sang et porte un corps sur l'épaule. Nous nous levons tous alors qu'il le jette à nos pieds. C'est un rôdeur.

« Personne montait la garde. Il était devant la grille. Et elle était ouverte ! » Balance-t-il furieux.

« J'avais demandé à Gabriel de la fermer derrière.. » Se justifie Spencer.

« Retournes-y ! » Lui ordonne sa mère.

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai attiré, il a réussi à entrer sans l'aide de personne. Et il en viendra toujours ! Des morts ou des vivants ! Parce que c'est nous qu'ils veulent ! Mais c'est nous qui les tueront ! Nous allons survivre et je vous apprendrais comment. Vous savez.. » Il fait une pause. « Je me demandais combien d'entre vous j'allais devoir tuer pour vous sauver la vie. »

Je frappe mon visage d'une main, dépitée.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire. C'est vous qui allez changer. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dis. Je regrette seulement de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. Vous n'êtes pas prêts, mais vous devez vous préparer, vous devez le faire maintenant. La chance finira par tourner. »

Alors que le silence se fait dans l'assemblée, chacun assimilant les paroles du Shérif, Pete débarque. Il a l'air complètement à l'ouest, tenant le katana de Michonne dans ses mains.

« T'ES PAS L'UN DES NOTRES ! » Hurle-t-il à l'intention de Rick.

Reg se jette sur lui afin de le calmer.

« Pete ! Ne.. Ne fais pas de bêtise ! »

« T'approche pas de moi Reg ! »

« Rentre chez toi ! Tu entends Pete rentre chez toi ! » Le supplie le doyen.

Le ton monte entre les deux. Le chirurgien semble hors de contrôle. Il repousse Reg plusieurs fois. Alors qu'il le pousse de sa main armée, il lui tranche la gorge. Le sang se met à gicler.

Abraham se jette sur Pete le plaquant au sol à mes pieds. Je regarde le doyen agoniser. Deanna se précipite près de son mari.

« MON DIEU NON ! MON AMOUR NON ! »

« C'EST LUI ! » Cri Pete l'air complètement fou. « C'EST DE SA FAUTE. »

« TA GUEULE ! » Intervient Abe'.

Les soubresauts de Reg s'espacent. Il finit par lâcher son dernière souffle dans les bras de sa femme. Celle-ci se tourne vers notre leader, la détresse peinte sur son visage.

« Rick.. Fais-le. »

Sans perdre de temps, le Shérif se tourne dans ma direction, son regard posé sur le chirurgien à mes pieds et l'abat sans sommation d'une balle dans la tête. Le sang gicle nous éclaboussant Abraham et moi.

Ma respiration devient erratique tandis que ma vue se brouille. Je sens l'hémoglobine encore chaude couler le long de mon visage. Des images de Noah m'assaillent.

Abraham s'approche de moi voulant me soutenir. Alors qu'il pose ses mains dans mon dos je hurle de douleur. Mon ami retire sa main se rendant compte qu'il appuyait sur mes brûlures.

« Rick ? »

Je sens du mouvement autour de moi. J'essaye de me calmer. Je fais une putain de crise d'angoisse. Je sens une main passer sur mon visage m'enlevant le sang mais l'étalant également un peu plus.

« Blondie respire ! T'es avec nous, t'es plus là-bas, on est là ! » Tente de me rassurer Abraham.

Mon regard se pose sur le cadavre de Pete puis sur celui de Reg. C'est un carnage. J'essaye de refouler mes larmes.

« On se casse ! » Claque mon ami.

Évitant soigneusement mes blessures il me soutient nous faisant avancer le plus vite possible. J'essaye tant bien que mal de chasser les images de Noah. Sa voix résonne dans ma tête m'accusant de lui avoir lâché le bras.

Je me rend difficilement compte que nous avons définitivement quitté la réunion et que nous sommes proche de l'infirmerie. Rosita en sort un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle déchante vite en nous voyant.

« Putain qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Gueule-t-elle en nous laissant entrer.

« Pete a tué Reg. Rick l'a exécuté sous l'ordre de Deanna ! » Résume rapidement le rouquin.

« Mina ? Ça va ? »

« Oui.. » Soufflais-je difficilement. « Il me faut juste une clope.. »

Abraham ricane.

« Et un verre surtout ! »

« Tara s'est réveillée ! » Nous interrompt Rosita.

Malgré mon état pitoyable je fais un grand sourire. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre brutalement sur Milo accompagné de Daryl. Je souffle de soulagement en le voyant sain et sauf. Il me regarde légèrement paniqué. C'est vrai qu'il a loupé pas mal d'épisodes. Il s'approche de moi à grand pas, je recule précipitamment en prévoyant son contrôle de potentiels blessures sur mon corps. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ni qu'il me touche. Il s'arrête brusquement et me regarde avec incompréhension.

« Rosita, emmène Blondie fumer sa clope ! » Balance Abraham.

Mon amie hoche la tête et nous sortons. Je me doute que le rouquin va raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours à l'archer.

Alors que je commence à m'asseoir sur la marche, je vois deux personnes approcher. Rosita se tourne vers moi et me prend rapidement le bras afin de m'éloigner. Je commence à râler quand je croise le regard de Glenn. Il est salement amoché. À côté de lui se trouve Nicholas. Mon sang se glace. J'arrête inconsciemment de respirer.

« Pas ce soir Mina.. » Me supplie Rosita.

« Oui, trop de sang a déjà coulé.. » Murmurais-je tremblante.

Je me défait de la prise de mon amie et fonce comme je peux vers notre maison. J'entend des pas me suivre .

Les sanglots et les cris résonnent dans Alexandria. Des jours sombres s'annoncent.

À suivre...


	18. Horde et tracas

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord pardon pour l'attente. Beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, et l'inspiration me manquait quelque peu. Cependant en visionnant la nouvelle saison de TWD, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Bonne lecture!

 **CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT** : _Horde et tracas._

« Eh.. »

Appuyée sur le plan de travail, je stoppe mon touillage intensif que je fais subir à mon café pour relever la tête. Daryl est adossé à la porte de la cuisine. Je lui fais un pauvre sourire.

Il s'approche de moi mais garde une certaine distance. Il sort de sa poche un paquet de clope neuf et me le fait glisser.

« Merci.. »

« C'était un chouette gosse.. » Commence-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Il ne méritait pas ça.. » Soufflais-je plongeant mes yeux dans mon mug.

« T'y es pour rien Barbie c'est.. »

« C'est à cause de ce salopard de Nicholas ! » Le coupais-je en fixant l'archer.

Un silence s'installe après ma déclaration. Je tire mon t-shirt long par réflexe. Je grimace légèrement de douleur. Je dois encore serrer les dents encore une heure avant de pouvoir prendre un autre calmant.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Me demande l'archer en faisant un mouvement de tête vers ma blessure.

« Ça ira.. » Éludais-je. « C'est qui le type que vous avez ramené hier soir ? »

« Un gars qui nous a aidé. On a eu un problème pendant l'expédition, et on s'est retrouvés enfermer dans une bagnole avec les rôdeurs partout autour. »

Mon sang se glace en écoutant les explications du chasseur.

« J'ai l'impression que ça a été une sale journée pour tout le monde.. »

Daryl rigole doucement et s'approche de moi. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas reculer. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il pose simplement sa main sur la mienne.

« J'suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses mais.. si t'as besoin.. »

Nous nous fixons du regard pendant quelques secondes. Je peux y lire toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Mon cœur se réchauffe instantanément.

Nos visages se rapprochement peu à peu. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je soupire intérieure face à mon attitude de midinette. Alors que nos souffles commencent à se mélanger nous sommes coupés par un raclement de gorge.

« S'cusez moi de vous interrompre les tourtereaux mais Rick veut que tout le monde se réunissent, apparement c'est très important. » Nous balance Abraham, un sale rictus inscrit sur le visage.

Je presse la main de Daryl et me dirige vers la sortie. Prise d'une pulsion je fais volte-face vers lui et pose mes lèvres chastement sur les siennes.

« Merci.. » Lui soufflais-je avant de quitter la pièce entraînant le rouquin par le bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes tous réunis dans la maison de Deanna. Installée sur l'accoudoir du canapé près de Sacha, je remarque que notre leader a le visage grave. Putain je sens qu'on va encore s'amuser.

En face de moi, Abraham ne cesse de me faire des clins d'œils en pouffant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » Me chuchote Sasha.

« Laisse tomber, il est resté trop longtemps au soleil, le peu de neurones qui lui restaient ont grillé. » Lui répondis-je, haussant volontairement le ton pour que l'ancien militaire m'entende.

Il me regarde de façon outrée avant de lâcher un rire gras brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Bien, aujourd'hui Morgan et moi avons découvert quelque chose. » Commence Rick. « À quelques kilomètres d'ici se trouve une carrière où une horde de milliers de rôdeurs attendent patiemment de pouvoir sortir. À l'heure actuelle, ils sont enfermés grâce à des camions qui bouchent les sorties. Mais nous savons que cela ne tiendra pas. Nous devons agir. »

Au fur et mesure que Rick parle il me semble pâlir à vue d'oeil. Merde manquait plus que ça. Tout le monde semble anéanti par cette nouvelle. J'avise Milo debout près de l'ancien shérif, le visage fermé. Je fronce les sourcils. Depuis notre dispute nous ne nous sommes pas reparlés. J'ai l'impression que peu à peu il s'éloigne de moi, que nous prenons tout les deux des chemins différents.

Heath nous explique rapidement l'origine de cette attroupement de rôdeurs. Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Je comprend rapidement qu'on va devoir encore une fois se mettre en danger.

« Voila où on en est. » Reprend Rick. « Pour en revenir à ce que j'ai dis, nous devons les faire sortir de ce fossé.. »

« Et comment ? » Demande Aaron.

« Et bien, il nous faut un cortège pour les attirer loin d'ici, et construire des murs aux intersections pour ne pas qu'ils se dissipent. Je sais que cela a l'air risqué, mais il y a déjà des rôdeurs qui se glissent à travers les sorties. L'un des camions qui les retient à l'intérieur peut dégringoler n'importe quand, il suffirait d'une grosse averse de pluie de plus. Cette sortie les enverrait à l'Est, tous, droit sur nous... »

« C'est.. J'ai pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ça, c'est terrifiant.. De bout en bout..Mais on dirait bien qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.. » Intervient Carol avec un air paniqué sur la visage.

Je remarque que la doyenne fixe Rick dans les yeux, et je comprend facilement son petit manège. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être que si au contraire.. » Renchéri un homme d'Alexandria prénommé Carter. « Par exemple, on pourrait bâtir des barricades plus solides, et je peux faire les plans, j'avais travaillé sur le mur avec Reg. On a des ouvriers, on peut sécuriser les accès. »

C'est au tour d'Abraham de lever les yeux au ciel. Rick et Carter commencent peu à peu à s'échauffer jusqu'à que Deanna prenne enfin la parole.

« Nous allons faire ce que dit Rick. Son plan d'action est clair. »

« Bien » Reprend Rick toujours aussi sûr de lui. « C'est Daryl qui mènera le cortège. »

Je souffle bruyamment. Il va encore devoir se mettre en danger. Nos regards se croisent et j'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher mon inquiétude.

« Moi aussi ! » Lance Sacha. « Je roulerai en voiture à côté de lui, faut pas qu'il soit seul. Je les attirai et Daryl leur fera garder le rythme. »

« Alors je viens aussi ! »

J'interviens pour la première fois depuis que la réunion a commencé. Je suis complètement terrifiée mais il est hors de question que je laisse mes amis se mettre en danger en étant simplement spectatrice. Dieu que je suis niaise.

Une chose surprenante se passe alors, quatre voix masculines s'élèvent en même temps :

« Hors de question. »

Je regarde fixement les hommes qui ont parlé. Rick, Milo, Abraham et Daryl. Je leur lance à tous un regard noir. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour exprimer mon mécontentement, mon ami rouquin me coupe.

« J'irais avec elle. Une route aussi longue ça ne se fait pas en solo. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je veux venir ! » Répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.

« Même pas en rêve blondie, tu vas rester sagement ici et attendre qu'on rentre. » Me répond-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as cru que j'étais une potiche ? » Je me tourne vers Rick. « Tu sais ce que je vaux sur le terrain, tu peux pas m'interdir de venir ! »

« La décision est prise Mina, tu restes ici. Carol sera avec toi. » Me répond l'ancien Shérif légèrement mal à l'aise.

Je sens que je deviens rouge sous le coup de la colère. Je fixe Milo du regard et comprend qu'il est du même avis. Je tente le coup chez Daryl mais lui non plus ne semble pas vouloir de mon aide. Je me lève le plus dignement possible.

« Dans ces cas-là je n'ai rien à faire ici. Quand vous aurez besoin de moi.. Bah allez vous faire foutre. »

Je marche rapidement vers la sortie et fait claquer la porte d'entrée de toutes mes forces. Toujours restée digne et soigner ses sorties.

Je marche d'un pas rageur dans la ville en shootant dans tous les cailloux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin. J'allume une clope dans l'espoir de me calmer. Je m'assois sur un bout de trottoir.

« Putain de ville de merde... »

Une demie-heure plus tard, les habitants commencent à sortir de la maison. La réunion doit être finie. J'avise Rick donner les derniers ordres.

Rosita s'installe à coté de moi.

« Je reste avec toi. » Me dit-elle en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

Je lui souris. Au moins je ne serai pas toute seule. Je remarque qu'elle fixe Abraham le regard flamboyant alors que celui-ci parle avec Sacha. Je fronce les sourcils. Ça pue les problèmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » Lui demandais-je, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue.. Et elle non plus.. » Mon confie mon amie le ton coléreux.

« Ne te fais pas de films, Sacha est ton amie. Ce sont deux têtes brûlées qui adorent buter du rôdeurs, forcément ils forment une bonne équipe. »

Je tente de la rassurer comme je peux, mais je constate depuis quelques temps que Abraham semble prendre ses distances avec Rosita et au contraire les combler avec Sacha.

Il est hors de question qu'il foute la merde dans notre super trio. Je note dans ma tête qu'il va falloir que j'ai une discussion avec lui.

Elle hoche la tête en me faisant un pauvre sourire. Soudain j'aperçois Nicholas sortir de la maison suivi de Glenn.

« Surtout ne t'énerve pas.. » Commence Rosita, me faisant me tendre d'appréhension. « Il s'est porté volontaire et.. Rick a accepté. »

Ni une ni deux je me lève, repoussant Rosita. Je fonce vers l'ancien Shérif le regard plus noir que jamais. Il est en pleine discussion avec Milo et Daryl.

« MINA ATTEND ! » Me crie Rosita, faisant tourner la tête du leader dans ma direction.

Il fronce les sourcils me voyant arriver comme une furie vers lui. Je n'ai jamais étais aussi en colère que depuis que nous nous sommes installés à Alexandria.

« Nicholas ? T'es sérieux ? » Commençais-je arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Il s'est porté volontaire. » Me répond-t-il simplement.

« La dernière fois aussi il s'était porté volontaire, et t'as vu ce que ça a donné ? Tu le sais qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! »

« Il sera avec Glenn et Heath. Cette fois-ci il se tiendra à carreaux, il sait que c'est sa dernière cartouche. »

« Faudra pas venir pleurer si il y a un autre mort ! » Lui balançais-je froidement.

« Arrête ça Mina ! » Intervient Milo le regard dur.

Je me contente de l'ignorer, me focalisant sur Rick.

« Ça suffit Mina, depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une gamine capricieuse. Tu sais comme moi que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons besoin de plus de personnes possible. »

Ma vision se brouille. Je refuse de pleurer. Pas maintenant. Je serre mes poings à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

« Vous n'avez pas tant que ça besoin de monde puisque tout le monde a refusé mon aide. » Lui répondis-je en tentant de contrôler ma voix.

« Tu es si idiote pour ne pas comprendre que j'ai besoin que des personnes comme toi restes à Alexandria pour veiller sur les habitants ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps Mina et aujourd'hui le temps est précieux. Je refuse de rentrer dans ton jeu et de devoir encore une fois gérer un de tes caprices. »

Les paroles de mon leader me frappe en plein cœur, je me met à trembler. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle de mes canaux lacrymale.

« C'est bon Rick, je pense qu'elle a compris. » Intervient Daryl posant une main sur le bras de l'ancien Shérif.

Celui-ci souffle, agacé et s'en va suivit de Milo qui ne m'accorde aucuns regards.

Je baisse honteusement la tête refusant que Daryl me voit pleurer.

« Tu seras plus efficace ici que dehors Barbie.. »

L'archer passe sa main sous mon menton et me fait relever la tête. Je plonge une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux azur.

« Et puis, tu as l'art de t'attirer les ennuis alors je suis rassuré de te savoir ici.. »

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire.

« C'est pas moi qui attirent les problèmes, c'est eux qui sont attirés par moi. » Lui répondis-je en reniflant.

Je sens son pouce passer sur ma joue afin d'enlever une larme traîtresse.

« Pleure pas Wilhelmina. »

Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je n'ai aucune envie de le reprendre sur l'utilisation de mon prénom complet. L'entendre de sa bouche me donne quelques frissons. Ce prénom que je déteste semble si beau sortie de sa bouche.

Il se penche doucement vers moi et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je n'ai pas le temps de vouloir approfondir le baiser qu'il est déjà parti vers sa moto, son arbalète posé négligemment sur le dos.

« Sois prudent.. » Murmurais-je en le regardant sortir de la ville dans un vrombissement assourdissant.

 _À suivre.._


End file.
